Love or Like?
by spidergoth
Summary: One day after school Ichigo Kurosaki wonders why anyone even bothers with love.He meets two girls and he's asking himself why he's bothering with love. Jealously, secrets, drama, and fluff as these teens figure out the difference between love and like.
1. Introduction

**Love or Like?**

**Summary: One day after school Ichigo Kurosaki wants to know what is the big deal about love? How could something so mushy be so important to people? Two girls are going to help him answer these questions, in a not so mushy manner.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the one and only Tite Kubo does.**

**(A/N): Hello everyone! I've decided t write a story, I don't know I've been finally able blessed with the bite of the writing bug. I'm not really in the mood for finishing Part Time- some of you may remember that fiction, if you like it/read it. I don't know I'm not into it anymore, I started it nearly two years ago when I was sixteen. Times have changed, I'm older and something about that whole overdramatic forbidden love thing seems so juvenile. Now that may be ironic considering this fiction may come off as more immature, but see I've got this more insight thing going on, have I lost all faith in that story? No, it would be nice to finish it...just I need to find the will power. I just hope everyone likes this story. I know I did this poll like a year ago asking people what they wanted me to write, but I completely disregarded it. This is taken from one of the ideas but I've changed it a bit. See in my original conception Ichigo was way too out of character and Rukia a bit as well. I just want to stay true to the characters, and this way I think it makes them more conceivable, more real because in all honesty I like relatable characters. I hope everyone enjoys this, please review and tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**Introduction**

"W-What?" his voice imitated his internal appall, no he did not hear unmistakably rather he did not understand, perhaps the correct inquiry should have been 'Why?' But would it be right to ask her 'Why?' It did not seem to be a fair question, is there ever truly a good answer, it wasn't her fault or his for that matter. Things like this just occur, not as if there is a true rhyme nor reason. It is something he would rather not frolic in, this emotional sentiment that drove peoples to the brink of insanity…this feeling that is supposed to mean everything to a person; it did not exist for him. Perhaps it was fathomable to him, would it be so widely utilized if it were complete fiction? However, he himself had yet to experience it, was he cursed or was he better off not knowing? One thing for sure, no matter how elated this feeling is so often depicted to be, more than its bliss it seemed to felicitate more of a somber type of evocation for most at least at some point in time. At this point when he looked at the person in front of him, he indeed realized that possibly at one point this emotion that she possessed for him may have once been something that made her feel uplifting, something told him it would soon dissipate and be replace with a melancholy that would affect her more greatly than the initial happiness she thought she knew. So he did not need to know why she felt this way towards him, what he really wanted to know is why do people feel this way towards anyone, is there a point? It seemed futile, filled of superfluous desolation.

It was after school, the two stood by the lockers, and it was vacant. The club activities had ceased. An unusual silence occupied the air, the sensitivity, it was somewhat…sacred. The aura was not good, this was not going to end well, before she answered, before he said anymore, both knew this was not going to be fine. The entrance of the school was open; there was a breeze, the leaves and branches of the trees swishing back and forth in a dance. The sun was setting, the sky an orange mist, and shadows were cast within the hallway. The two were a few feet distanced; their hair meshed with the bright sky, the girl looked away, discouraged perhaps, "I said…I like you… I have for a while now."

Her voice was now shaken, she said it before, softly but not shaken, he cleared his throat. He felt more awkward than anything, what are you supposed to say? How to convey the fact you do not feel the same without sounding like a jerk but still making sure she understands that there is not a glimmer of hope for the two of them? He was not used to it, girls at the school, they typically steer clear away from him. He figured most were afraid of his bad reputation from middle school, his oddly bright hair and the way he always scowled. She was not; she harbored these romantic sentiments which were beyond him. Maybe because she befriended his childhood friend in middle school, she knew the rumors were mostly false, but still to go as far as to crush on him? He just could not comprehend it, he was not anything special, and he was just one guy. He was just an ordinary sixteen year old, not someone to be admired or adored at, not someone to love. He was baffled by her, they were acquaintances, they shared a common friend, that was as far as he ever conceived their relationship, when did she possibly hope for something more? And she was someone everyone adored, she was well-perceived by everyone, apparently a lot of guys were interested in her…so why pick the one guy who wasn't?

"I don't know what to say…Orihime," he scratched the back of his head, he was nervous, he felt out of place, "I've never thought of us as more than friends. It's not like there's anything wrong with you…you're fine just the way you are…I'm just really not that into girls."

After his words the girl was able to face him, in fact she was doing more than just glancing his direction…she was scrutinizing his face in astonishment, "You're gay?"

"W-What?" this 'what' evoked a much different emotional appeal than the previous one. He took a second to recall his words; perhaps the wording was wrong, he took a breath to compose himself, "No…I'm not Orihime. What I am just trying to say is that I've never really liked a person before, a crush or two maybe, to truly like someone in the way you are suggesting…I don't know how it feels."

The clear up may have been something that settled well in his stomach, however the girl looked more discouraged than ever, her auburn bangs fell over her large gray eyes, her hands were clasped nervously behind her back, she was taking the rejection in a way that he presumed she would…it cannot be easy, so at least she was not running or sobbing uncontrollably. "I get it," she spoke softly.

"Orihime, I'm really sorry," was that the right thing to say, he wasn't sorry, he could not apologize for his honest feelings and thoughts. No he was not apologetic, he just had sympathy for her; he merely felt bad that she felt bad.

She looked up at him with cloudy eyes, but she smiled and shook her head, "Mm, it's fine; I'll see you tomorrow, right? I've got to get going."

She walked quickly, he did not dare question her, and the last person she needed to be around was him. He sighed, "I'm not a bad guy right?" Who he was directing that question to, he certainly did not know. He began strolling home, his school bag in hand as the sun began to set. His house was a good twenty-five minute long walk, it was okay today. Although it was getting late he wanted some time to ponder before the insanity that was his household. Love, that was the word people always used to describe it. How does it feel to be in love? Is it worth it? He thought about it, love was used as 'like' a lot so people thought this common use demeaned the word. However he thought that many people use the word 'like' to replace 'love' because they were afraid of revealing how much they truly cared. Orihime for example, did she really 'like' him. Both knew the word 'like' she was using held a stronger meaning than saying one 'likes' ice cream, so in a way 'like' was being utilized to hold more meaning than its actual worth, but no one ever seems to want to mention that. Or perhaps 'like' holds a greater value than people first initiate, and 'love' even greater , so what's a word that is diminutive of 'like'? He grabbed his head as if he were undergoing a migraine and grunted, "Why am I even thinking about this, am I trying to confuse myself?"

He shook his head as he entered through the front gate of his house, he was sixteen years old he did not need to ponder on the definition, the connotation, or the modern day usages of such abstract verbs. No he should be thinking about television, athletics, perchance schoolwork.

"You're late," it was a stoic voice of a girl that spoke as she heard the front door open. She did not turn her back to face the individual she just sat with a cup in her hand sipping whatever liquid she possessed.

"Uh, sorry…I got caught up," He spoke, he wasn't lying, he really did not feel like taking the time to meet up with a classmate only to reject her confession, "Where's dad? He's not here to assault me."

"He's out, he said he'd be back late tonight Ichigo," it was a softer voice of his other sister, they were fraternal twins, and their appearances were not the only difference between the pair, stark contrasting personalities never let anyone confuse the headstrong dark haired tomboy Karin for her chestnut haired soft-spoken girly twin Yuzu, "Have some dinner, it's a spicy chicken stir fry."

"Uh, maybe later," He told his younger sibling, "Definitely later, I just want to get some homework done real quickly though."

Yuzu watched as her elder brother headed up the stairs and turned the corner, presumably headed towards his room. "Hmm, I wonder what might be up with him."

Karin looked at her younger twin, her mouth stuffed with food currently. She took a swallow, "I don't know, you know how weird that kid has gotten since he's entered high school. You know, you think you know a guy. Then he enters the land of hormones and –BAM- he's a freak."

The brunette shook her head, "No, I meant there seems to be something on his mind, something troubling him perhaps."

"Then we should leave him to deal," Karin shrugged, "Ichigo's always been that way, he doesn't talk to anyone about much, if something's bothering him he'll find a way around it right. I mean it can't be that bad, it's not like he came home with a gushing wound or something, he'll be fine."

"But Karin, sometimes I think," She bit her lip, "Ichigo like bottles things up inside, even if its not something big it's not something to keep inside all the time. And if it's not something big then why can't he talk to us about it…I don't understand, I thought we were his sisters."

"Maybe it's a guy thing," Karin concluded apathetically.

"Then why not discuss it with Dad?" Yuzu brightened up as if she had the perfect solution.

"Because Yuzu, Dad he isn't a guy," Karin rolled her eyes, "He's like this strange animal thing from another planet but no one really wants cause his hairy and ugly and is rather obnoxious."

Upstairs Ichigo sat in his room glowering at his ceiling listlessly. Why is this bothering him so much? This feeling he had yet to feel and it was occupying his mind. '_What is love? Does it exist? Do I care?'_

_

* * *

_

**(A/N): Speak your mind and tell me what you think (AKA REVIEW). I know its short, its just an introduction, I don't know if its something people would be interested in. See I'm going through this whole motion in life in which I'm rather disgusted by love and romance, and I just some of want to know why its every- literature, television, social life etc. I mean I get the whole you can't help who you like thing, trust me, I've gotten hurt over the past few months over this...word of advice do not fall for one of your best friends especially when everyone thinks he's gay. Lol I know I'm crazy. Please review though, I'll love ya ^_-**

**-spidergoth**


	2. The Kuchiki's

**Love or Like?**

**Summary: One day after school Ichigo Kurosaki wants to know what is the big deal about love? How could something so mushy be so important to people? Two girls are going to help him answer these questions, in a not so mushy manner.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, of course I own a bottle for my whites...but that is it.**

**(A/N): Welcome again readers, the story shall finally start. I hope everyone enjoys this, its not epic or dramatic or whatever. It is not fluffy...I'd like to think of it as light, if you get my drift. Maybe fresh? Hmm, anyway its easy for me to write which is why another chapter is up already, for Part Time, hm, it is difficult for me to write because I lossed interest and its too dramtic, but I'll see what I can do about updating that one since it is my most successful fiction. In any case I hope this chapter is enjoyable, please review, they are inspiring, so review ^_- **

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: The Kuchiki's**

The morning was fresh, the air breezy and clean as it swooped through the landscape. Sky, blue and clear clouds of white floated with ease above. Students were shuffling about the courtyard of the school. Some chattering amongst each other cheerfully, others swiftly passing to enter the school. The redhead male just sighed and ran his fingers through his mess of hair; this was not going to be a day he was looking forward to. Orihime was in his class, the last thing he needed to see was her all depressed looking; it would raise the guilt, then again…is it not more difficult for her? He supposed some things were just inevitable.

"Yo Ichigo!" it was an overly excited voice of an unfortunately overly too amicable friend. This only irritated Ichigo more who was already in a discomforting mood. He took an effortless step to the left and masked his irritation with an apathetic expression as he watched his scrawny brunette friend fall into the dust face down, he spoke casually and with little interest, "Good morning Keigo."

The boy had is hair up to his shoulders, perhaps not all that bad looking if it weren't for his overly eccentric disposition, he began to hysterically cry as he got up, "Ichigo! How could you do that?"

His plead however went unheard, the taller male turned around to see their two other companions. There stood a rather short male with dark hair and a tall muscular boy with curly brown hair and tan skin. "Hey Mizuiro, Chad."

The taller of the pair nodded and the shorter flashed a cheerful smile, both as well ignored their sobbing friend, "Good morning, did you complete the English paper?"

Ichigo scratched his head, "Hm, oh that, yeah I finished that two days ago, why?"

"Just trying to keep everyone on track. So that makes everyone but you Mr. Asano," Mizuiro laughed at his friend.

"Why is everyone being so cold to me?" Keigo's dramatic reaction would again be ignored as the group shuffled towards the entrance of the school, he quickly trailed.

Ichigo was switching into his school shoes when he noticed the auburn haired girl standing a few feet away from him, her locker was close by of course. She pushed a long strand of hair behind her ear, "Good morning," she greeted sweetly; he could tell she did not want anything different between the two. He nodded as she opened her locker to get out her shoes.

"Good Morning, Orihime," He replied to her greeting. It did not feel too out of the normal, was this a good thing? Perhaps it was. He thought it would be a good thing to head off to class, the good thing was he and Orihime sat quite a distance from one another, so he was content. He turned around to head to the classroom, nearly bumping into an athletic girl with dark short hair and big coffee colored eyes.

"Hey watch it there," she spoke to him roughly, he knew that was her habitual manners so he did not push into her seemingly rudeness.

"Sorry Tatsuki," He apologized, "I didn't know you were there."

"Ya whatever," She shrugged, "By the way."

She spoke the second part more softly, he looked at her, she seemed like she had something significant on her mind, "Hm?"

"About yesterday," she told him, "Thanks for letting her down easy, even though I don't know what she sees in you."

It was a few minutes before class would begin and the class was full of students chatting away, some gossiping about fellow school mates, others discussing television or homework, others just thorough nonsense. Ichigo sat in his seat bordered by his friends, Chad leaning against the window, Mizuiro and Keigo stood in front of his desk. Unfortunately for the three, Keigo was ranting about the girls….again. Chad and Ichigo looked disinterested in the eccentric boy's opinion, Mizuiro would only laugh and make silly remarks which encouraged Keigo's mouth to run its rampant, of course the guy had to get as much out of his system before class started.

"I mean look at her, am I right she has to be the most gorgeous girl in the class-no- the whole second year, maybe even the entire school." He went off looking in the direction of the girl in question. "That beautiful long red hair, her big eyes, of course her best trait her big boobs."

"That's why you don't get girls Mr. Asano," Mizuiro smiled at his friend who was ogling Orihime Inoue. She was talking to Tatsuki and a few other girls in the class room, smiled when appropriate and what not. Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously, _'I still don't get why me…yeah she's really pretty and all like Keigo says, but I just don't feel attracted to her. And if she really is the prettiest girl in school, really why me? It's not like I'm some sort of hotshot or something, jeesh the only friends I've got are Tatsuki and we rarely talk anymore, Chad, and these two because we helped them last year…I'm not Mr. Popularity or anything of that sort.'_

The bell rang and everyone took their respected seats, homeroom was about to begin. The students were quite as their homeroom teacher walked into the class, Ms. Ochi. She was a tall brunette woman with glasses, she was neither the most lenient nor the strictest teacher at Karakura High, but she had her moments of being particularly understanding and others being particularly intimidating. Ichigo turned to face the window; of course he was delighted he had a window seat so he could tune out everyone, especially since Ms. Ochi always started off her class with an "independent study" session.

She cleared her throat, "Good morning class, I have an announcement," groans of displeasure were heard; the redhead merely rolled his eyes, "You don't even know what I'm going to announce and you're upset?" The class was silent; yep it was that time of the month again for Ms. Ochi, "All I was going to say was that today our class is welcoming two transfer students from Tokyo."

This generated an interest in the classroom, even Ichigo Kurosaki- who was typically indifferent- found this news something of curiosity. It was not every day that people moved to Karakura, and the class had two new students, perhaps siblings, but still it was exciting. "Girls you can enter," She spoke loudly for the two to hear. From the moment they walked in people pretty much assumed the two were sisters, their features being so similar. Both girls possessed a petite frame, dark hair, fair skin and big eyes. The two had their distinct features however, the shorter of the two had indigo eyes, and she was also smaller in weight. Her hair was shorter and a long strand stayed fixated between her eyes, her face was heart shaped. The taller of the two wore her hair up in a red ribbon and she had bangs across her more oval shaped face, and her eyes were an amber color. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

The taller girl cleared her throat, obviously deciding to go first. "Hi I'm Senna Kuchiki," she spoke, her voice very cheerful, she swirled her finger around as if thinking, "now how should I do this? I suppose I'll be generic about it. I like to eat, burgers and fries are good though I also have a sweet tooth and need caffeine boosts once in a while. I like really high places, I love to go running because I always have so much energy, oh and red, I love the color red!"

The smaller girl giggled sweetly before she spoke in a high pitched voice, "Well, I'm Rukia Kuchiki; I suppose I'll follow Senna's lead. My favorite food is cucumber, I like rabbits, in my free time I enjoy drawing, and my favorite color is white."

Ichigo shook his head and rolled his hazel eyes, these girls were so, so…ordinary. So it was a bit unfair to be sickened by people just because they were average, but he just thought people from Tokyo would be a bit more interesting than people from Karakura, possibly an idiotic assumption, but really. Both looked so average, both had the stereotypical sweet innocent girly girl routine down. The first girl a little bit too awkward the second a little bit too proper, but both still the same. Just like everyone else at this boring town.

"Okay let's see where I should place you two, hmmm…" Ms. Ochi thought out loud as she looked at a roster of the seating arrangement, "Ah, Rukia why don't you take a seat next to Inoue, Orihime raise your hand."

The auburn haired girl raised her hand and the smaller of the two Kuchiki's followed to the seat adjacent to her buxom classmate. Ms. Ochi then turned her attention to the amber eyed girl, "Okay Senna you can sit next to… Kurosaki, Ichigo."

'_Fucking superlative,'_ Ichigo thought to himself, '_Wait did I just think superlative in my head, what the fuck?'_ He shook his head and raised his hand so the girl knew where to sit. The girl sat in her seat, but not all the way, for some reason she was turned sideways facing Ichigo, who chose to ignore the girl staring at him with her big buggy eyes. Ms. Ochi was writing notes on the board, Ichigo used this so called "independent study session" to copy down the notes because he did not want to do it when she began teaching, simply for the reason that he did not want to listen to her. However, Ichigo's right eye began to twitch as he could still see the girl in his peripheral vision gawking at him. He slowly turned his head to face her and was about to open his mouth but she intercepted the moment to speak.

"I'm Senna," She simply stated in a matter-the-fact manner.

"Yeah I know," He told her coldly, "I have ears I think I heard you."

"You have orange hair," She stated again.

"And you just keep getting more clever the more we speak, don't you?" He rolled his eyes and continued to copy the notes on the board.

The dark haired girl stretched her arms but did not turn away from her classmate, who was at this point becoming irritated. No one ever openly stares at a person like that; it's irritating to have someone with unusually large eyes gawking at you like you're some kind of alien. "Look, stop staring at me."

"As desk neighbors should we not take the time to get to know each other?" She asked, her voice getting a considerably more playful.

"No," Ichigo stated with a hint of hostility.

"Sure we should," She smiled casually.

"No," he repeated once more.

"So I like pumpkins, what do you like?" She asked sweetly.

"Look," Ichigo took a breath, "Maybe I did not make myself clear to you: I don't want to talk to you at the moment."

She pouted and huff, "Ms. Ochi I don't like Ichigo, can I change my seat?"

"Nobody likes Kurosaki," Ms. Ochi stated as if it were a fact, "I'm afraid it's the only free desk we have."

Ichigo scoffed, _'The prettiest girl in school likes me.'_

"There's a seat free behind Rukia," Senna replied.

"That's because Hisagi is absent," Ms. Ochi told the amber eyed girl.

Senna pouted, "Maybe Hisagi would be willing for a trade, sometimes it can be a bore to be in the same seat for so long."

"Perhaps," Ms. Ochi stated, "However, I already told you nobody likes Kurosaki."

Senna sighed dramatically but finally turned into the proper direction in her desk; she sunk her head on the flat wood of the desk and did not bother to lift it up.

Ichigo smirked, _'Serves you right you brat. So I guess I have a correction, you aren't boring and ordinary; you're a pain in the ass, that's what you are.'_

The redhead leaned against the fence as he took in a deep breath looking up at the clear sky, the breeze felt amazing, especially from the roof of the school. It was where he and his friends chose to eat lunch every day, just himself, a quiet Chad, a cheerful Mizuiro, and unfortunately a very obnoxious Keigo. Although the good thing was at the moment Keigo was missing, the bad thing was Keigo was supposed to be grabbing lunch for the four of them and was running late. "Where the hell is Keigo? I'm starving."

"He is really late," Chad spoke his first four words of the day in his deep baritone.

Mizuiro nodded, "I already figured he would be because when lunch break started I saw him talking to Rukia, he is probably very distracted right now."

"Who the hell is Rukia?" Ichigo asked in his irritated voice.

"The other new girl, the one not sitting next to you," Mizurio pointed out.

He rolled his eyes in response, "Keigo likes anyone, doesn't he?"

Before his question could be answered the entrance to the roof opened with their brown haired friend holding to bags worth of food with a very hazy expression and a deep blush as he was accompanied by two dark haired girls on either side of him.

Ichigo's face darkened. There she was that annoying little idiot and her goody two shoes sister, he gawked annoyingly at Keigo, he actually had the tenacity to invite those two up for their spot at lunch. No one was supposed to eat there but the four of them.

"Guys sorry I'm late, I was just showing Rukia and Senna around and then we grabbed some lunch," Keigo began explaining. Ichigo cared little and grabbed a pack of sushi out of one of Keigo's bag and walked off far away from the group.

"Attitude," Senna spoke in more of a jovial manner as she cocked her hip, and turned to Keigo, "I would never imagine that you and Ichigo would be friends Keigo, you two seem way too different, you have a much more pleasant aura."

Mizuiro smiled as he greeted the two girls, "Ichigo isn't as bad once you get to know him. I'm Mizuiro by the way."

The short boy watched as the violet eye Kuchiki just seemed to stare at Ichigo who was a few feet away. The amber eye girl smiled, "Cool and what about you?" She seemed to be directing her question at the tallest of the group.

"Oh uh, Chad," He replied to the girl, "Its Senna right?"

She nodded exuberantly, "You got it."

"Hmm, Rukia is there something bothering you?" Mizuiro asked with a laugh as he saw the girl become startled and shake her head to bring her back to reality.

"Oh no nothing," She laughed sweetly, she curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mizuiro, Chad."

"You just seemed a little bit out of it," He replied.

Her smiled never broke, "Oh I daydream a lot. I think though," she started taking a few steps ahead, "Perhaps I should introduce myself to…Kurosaki, was it?"

She made her way over to the scowling male who eyed her angrily, "What do you want?"

She giggled, "I just want us to be friends," She offered out her right hand , Ichigo looked down at it and gawked, she had written something on it, 'You hurt Senna, I'll kill you,' she gave him a devilish smile, "What do you say_, Ichigo_?"

The hazel eyed boy still gawked at her, he couldn't believe it- this girl was wicked. She was worse than evil because she was the type of girl who deceived people with her goody two-shoes act and her giggling, she was purely diabolical, her eyes flashing a deadly hint while her mouth smiled amiably. He could not yell at her in front of everyone, he would look like the bad guy, he sighed in defeat and took her small hand, for a second he saw a mischievous triumphant smirk smeared over little Miss Rukia Kuchiki's face, but swiftly substituted with an innocent beam. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki," She smiled.

"No shit," He told her harshly, he smirked and patted her on the head like a dog, "like a little girl."

She smiled at him, "Oh silly Ichigo, we're the same age," she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt down to her height and whispered in his ear, "Don't fuck with me Kurosaki," her voice was different, it was not the high pitched innocent voice he was hearing all day, it was low and sultry, a voice so much more mature than anyone else at the school, it didn't seem to fit her petite appearance. She lightly pushed him away and her voice returned to its original octave, "Oh now I think we should all eat lunch before the break is over."

Ichigo sat there eating along with everyone talked and laughed. He did not feel comfortable with the two girls there, it was unnerving. One was like an overgrown kid that never learned manners, she was like freaking Russell from "Up" and he did not need that. The other girl was sadistic villain in disguised as a perfectly mannered girl. He was not in the mood for either one, so when he did finish his lunch he decided again to walk away from the group for a little breather at the edge of the roof. He looked down this time at the courtyard. There were a lot of students eating lunch down there, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Are you bored or just pissed off?" asked a feminine voice, she was next to him in a flash.

'_Great,_' He thought sarcastically as Senna joined him in what was supposed to be a peaceful and secluded moment, "Something like that."

She stretched and laughed, "Well then maybe you shouldn't get worked up so easily, be a little freer."

"I like myself the way I am," The redhead replied with a scoff.

She nodded, "Suit yourself," she climbed up onto the cement border that surrounded the roof as a boundary. She opened her wingspan for balance and began to walk along the path. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror.

"What the hell are you doing?" He screamed at the dark haired girl.

"Being free," She smiled and continued her path.

"You're going to get hurt, get down!" He tried to persuade her; of course he wasn't going to try to forcefully get her down as that would be dangerous.

She laughed, "Relax Ichigo, I'm good at this stuff."

Ichigo was about to retaliate when he felt a huge pain on his calf that caused him to kneel, he turned around to find Rukia Kuchiki, a very angry looking Rukia Kuchiki. Behind her were very confused looking Mizuiro, Keigo, and even Chad.

"Did she just…kick him?" Mizuiro asked as if it were a mirage.

Keigo shook his head frantically and shielded his eyes, "No, nope…I didn't see a thing!"

"What the hell is your problem Kuchiki?" Ichigo barked at the girl who mounted, towering about him with both hands on her hips.

Her eye twitched and she hauled him up by the collar, "My problem is that Senna goes over to talk to you and now she's up there where she could fall and hurt herself!"

His eyebrows narrowed, '_There's that menacing voice again.'_ "Look, she said that she has good balance."

Rukia whacked him across the face, "She's a klutz! You idiot!"

"Get off of me idiot, I didn't tell her to go up there!" He scolded.

A fuming Rukia released the boy and went over to Senna, "Get down this instant!"

"Relax, Rukia," She smiled, "It's not a big deal."

Ichigo walked over to the shorter girl's side, "It is so can you please get down."

She rolled her tawny eyes and took a small jump down, "See no harm done, jeesh."

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, _'These girls are going to be the death of me.'_

_

* * *

_

**(A/N): Okay, so what do you think? I'm trying to keep the characters true to their personality, though many AU's kind of require a bit of ooc. I really enjoy writing Keigo, cause he's hilarious, Ichigo because I can relate to him also Orihime. I find it hard at times to write Rukia or Senna but their my two favorite girls so yeah. And let's see I don't know how people will take this story, I doubt it will be more popular than my other story just because its not really a drama thing, but I could be wrong, only time will tell. Please review and share your opinion. REVIEW! lol ^_-**

**For those who did review, thank you so much:** **Imou, JoyfullyMiserable, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, and OnigiriKami**

**__****-Ciao, Spidergoth**


	3. A Fateful Collision

**Love or Like?**

**Summary: One day after school Ichigo Kurosaki wants to know what is the big deal about love? How could something so mushy be so important to people? Two girls are going to help him answer these questions, in a not so mushy manner.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but wouldn't be fun, my first action as an owner would be to bring Rukia back into the story next chapter.**

**(A/N): Hey ya, sorry about not updating. And I'm sorry about not updating Part Time yet. My laptop's been iffy and so has ff, not allowing me to add new chapter hmph. Anyway here's another chapter really setting the mood for the story. It's also longer than the other two, it just ended up that way, I carefully planned the flow of this chapter and I got everything I wanted to write in it, I'm glad. I've been recapping a bit on bleach, not really watching the episodes I missed but watching the earlier ones, I'm reminding myself of everyone's character a bit more. Besides that I'm kind of sad that I've been missing out on bleach, I watched some filler episodes I thought would be interesting the two dreams, the two new openings that came out are among the best of Bleach, and that's saying something. I really like "Change" and also the newest ending, so lovely ichiruki ftw! Anyway please enjoy this chapter! and REVIEW, please (begging on her knees) it would be nice, I'll appreciate it, it is motivating, I won't lie.**

**

* * *

**

**A Fateful Collision**

"I'm telling you we are the luckiest guys in the entire second year class!" Keigo's enthusiastic voice filled the air, too flamboyant for the morning, "I mean we are blessed with Orihime and now Rukia! Senna's fine in her own right, but Rukia is so adorable!"

"Adorable?" Normally Ichigo would have disregarded Keigo's preposterous morning outbursts as usual, but this was something he had to interfere with. Rukia Kuchiki was anything but adorable in his mind. She was the devil reincarnated, "Obviously you are too blind to see through her cutesy act."

"An act?" Mizuiro blinked surprised by his redheaded friend's accusation. Even Chad gave an audible mumble, "She seems really sweet actually to me." He smiled radiantly, "I think she's very cute in fact."

"You too, huh?" Ichigo sneered, "Are you going to try to date her? You are somewhat of a player aren't you?"

Keigo's eyes broadened and he seized the shoulders of his shorter companion and began to theatrically shake him, "NO! Mizuiro you can't do this to me! I thought we were friends! I talked to her first! No fair!"

"Chill out Mr. Asano," Mizuiro rolled his eyes and the brunette released him from his grasp, "You guys should know older women are so much more my style. Besides if I wanted Rukia she would have already been mine."

"How could you group Rukia together with the rest of your conquests? She is too worthy to fall for your ways," Keigo defended the girl, as habitual he went overlooked.

"I didn't know you were so conceited," Ichigo stated practically to himself as he turned in order to gaze out the classroom window.

"It's not because I'm arrogant or anything," Mizuiro responded to his friend's statement, "It just isn't as difficult as people like Keigo make it out to be."

"How rude!" the brunette countered radically.

"It's just that you have to get to know the girl you're interested in, not worship her from afar," He laughed continuing to disregard his friend, "And figure out what she wants from a man. It isn't as if I'm saying it is the same with every girl or that it is as simple as poking a straw in your juice box. It just isn't an impossible task."

Ichigo turned to his shorter friend with a morsel of astonishment worn in his brown eyes, "You mean you just look at it systematically and use them?"

"No," He defended, "Stop trying to make me look like a bad guy, Ichigo. I may go through girls fast but I don't cheat and I only pick up the girls that I'm interested in. I don't play around with a girl's heart, Ichigo."

"Well what kind of a conversation are you boys having this early in the morning?" It was that somewhat nasally voice with the insinuation of spirited inquisitiveness.

"Good morning Senna," Ichigo muttered into the palm of his hand as he turned yet again to face the window.

She beamed with her hands clinched behind her back; she skewed her head slightly to the right cutely, "Good morning Strawberry!" The comment did nothing but make the redhead roll his eyes, he had heard that more than once.

"Good morning you two," Mizuiro smiled charmingly, "Wow, it's almost as if you two already belong in the group isn't it?" Ichigo clenched his teeth with Mizuiro's remark_, 'What the hell is he thinking saying something like that to those two?'_

"Good morning Rukia," Keigo said to his crush, "You look so beautiful even this early in the morning."

"Aw, stop Keigo you're making me embarrassed," She spoke harmoniously again, that innocent performance was making Ichigo sick to his stomach. "Oh," she sounded a bit startled, "Ichigo you're here."

"Huh?" Keigo he seemed a bit exasperated that she inquired about him. It appeared pretty clear to him that Ichigo didn't like Rukia and she didn't need to waste her time with someone like him.

"Well since I go to school here," his voice was dry and jaded, "I felt like showing up."

She provided a minor laugh into her hand, "Oh you're so silly Ichigo. Um, if you would excuse me, I would like to talk to you in private, if that would be all right."

"What-wait, no," He replied, "Why would you want that, what's wrong with right here?"

"Please," She spoke in a genuine voice, causing him to gaze up at her. His dark eyes connected with her deep indigo ones, so clear and stern.

He exhaled got up from his seat rubbing the back of his head, "Fine."

The tiny girl smirked, Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw those small lips form in that simper under her bangs, he just regretted his words, and she seized his arm swiftly causing him to follow as she began running. He could not believe someone so short could run so fast.

As they passed through the threshold of the classroom entrance Ichigo felt his shoulder brush against another's he spoke the words as an impulse, "Sorry," before he turned seeing flowing tresses, a dark red.

Orihime turned her eyes widened, "Ichigo….Rukia?" she spoke soundlessly to herself. She seemed wedged in place as she observed the pair vanish down the hallway.

"Aw, Orihime if you stand there looking so cute and spacey I'm gonna have to hug you," spoke a voice of endearment.

"Not now Chizuru," Orihime whispered, not even turning to greet her auburn haired bespectacled friend.

Chizuru blinked out of shock in her peer's words, "Orihime…are you…okay?"

Orihime wanted to turn to face her friend. She could not comprehend why. Her tears were tickling the corners of her eyes, she could not cry, not at school. Orihime could always force herself to appear blissful at school, so why now? She could not have anyone see her like this, "I'm sorry Chizuru. I have to go to the restroom." The redhead spoke and began to run.

"Orihime wait!" Chizuru began to follow after the crying girl.

"What was that all about?" Keigo asked aloud.

Senna let out an audible "hmm," assuming that the question was directed to her, "I don't know," she touched her chin in curiosity. Rukia did not express to her everything even if the two were technically considered family. Rukia does not like to open up and Senna always respected that from her, "But don't fret, it just doesn't concern any of us."

Chad nodded, Mizuiro accepted it as well, "Well that's fine, how do you like it here so far, Senna?"

"What!" Keigo intercepted, "What do you mean, 'well that's fine' it most certainly is not fine! What could those two be doing alone?"

Senna laughed, "You're so funny Keigo. Anyway I like it very well here Mizuiro, the people here are so much more of a breath of fresh air, it seems so simple."

"Oh so you're going to ignore me too, aren't you?" The brunette continued to wail.

Elsewhere there was a breeze passing through, it ran through the redhead's fierce locks. She had leaded him to the rooftop of the school where they had lunch. It was by some means different in the morning; he realized he had never been up there in the pre-lunch. He turned to face the raven haired girl. "So, what is it?"

She glanced down and turned off to her right, "I-hmm, I'm sorry."

"Hm?" He analyzed her face, "What are you talking about?"

"For being rude yesterday," She glimpsed up at him, why did he sense as though he ought to trust her? Ichigo looked at her, she seemed like a different person, her voice, her expression, and she was so honest. "It was a bad first impression definitely. It's just I normally don't fit in very well. So I thought if I acted like everyone else, you know the sweet girly thing. I don't know, and then I'm very protective of Senna so I lost my temper."

"It's no biggie," Ichigo shrugged, "I get it, I've never exactly fitted in either, though I've never tried acting a different way in attempt to. And I've got two younger sisters who I'd do anything for, so I get the sibling thing."

"Sibling thing?" Rukia looked at him questioningly, "Senna…she isn't my sister."

"Hmm," He reacted, thinking about what precisely to say, "She's not your sister? That's odd, what exactly is she to you?"

Rukia laughed, though it wasn't here usual giggle that she flaunted in front of Keigo and the others, "It's actually a rather complicated story, but I'm not her sister. Actually we don't even have any blood ties; we are only related by legality."

Ichigo nodded, he did not push his new classmate any further. If people don't feel like talking about something there was no urgency in demanding to get it out of them, if she sought to talk she would have. Something's people just do not need to know. "That's weird," He expressed to her, "you two look surprisingly alike for people with no biological ties."

"Everyone says that," Rukia replied, "Ichigo?"

That caused him to gaze at her again, again directly at those flawless violet eyes, they were so extraordinary. He preferred not having to look at her; it was captivating for some reason. But he was forced to look at her as that was the first time she said his name like that, not in that high pitched voice, he liked the way it sounded. "What is it?"

"Can we start over?" She smiled, her heart shaped face was so relaxed, the wind made the ends of her hair dance along the porcelain of her cheek and neck; he had shivers sent down his spine.

He put his hands in his pockets, "Rukia…" He let it roll off his tongue, her name sounded nice. He noticed her expression alter for a second on her face, it was the first time he addressed her by her first name, "Ya…we can start over…Rukia."

"Thanks," She glanced up at him and he responded with a calm grin, she stared at him, '_So he does smile, it looks good on him.'_

He gently tapped her forehead with his knuckles, "Come on class is going to start soon. We better get going."

The two walked soundlessly by each other's side to class. Ichigo was appreciative that it was not an awkward silence; it gave the impression of suitability. He retained eyeing at her from the corner of his eye, something about her appeared absorbing. She was definitely unlike anyone he had ever known. She was _interesting_; he decided to settle on that word for now. Rukia's adjective would be _interesting_ for the time being.

As they were entering the classroom frantic Senna was rushing out. "What's up with her?" Ichigo asked out loud.

Rukia shook her head, "She most likely is off to the restroom."

"Way to make it a dramatic trip," he replied.

"She can be like that sometimes," she noted.

'_Oh why didn't I pee earlier?_' Senna thought to herself as she ran down the hallway to the nearest bathroom, _'Now I'm going to be late to class! Things like this are always happening to me, it's not fair!'_ She continued running until she collided into something that sent her falling on her bum, "Ouch!" she said audibly.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" it was a virile voice, the black haired male bent down to look at the girl, "I was in a rush for class, I'm sorry."

"Well you should," her voice started out exasperated until she looked up at his face, and the last three words came out more or less breathlessly, "where you're going."

"I know," he breathed, "Are you alright?"

She nodded; she could not seem to locate her voice at the moment.

"Good," He offered her his hand, which she keenly gave him. He effortlessly hoisted the two of them up on their feet, "I'm really sorry but I don't want to be late to class." He waved and resumed to run down the hallway.

Senna watched him and began to leisurely walk rearward, no longer in a rush, '_He's so…hot_' she lightly bumped into another person, "Oh I'm sorry," she spoke when she turned around.

"You're fine," It was a girl in her class, her hair was dark and spiky, she was accompanied by the auburn haired and orange haired girls that had ran out of the class after Rukia and Ichigo. The girl in the middle, the redhead, she appeared rather sad as if she had been crying. '_Hm, I wonder what that's about.'_

"Senna," She spoke, her voice was soft and sweet, "You should hurry you're going to be late for class."

"Ya I know," she scratched the back of her head, "It wouldn't be the first time, its fine. Orihime, right?"

"Hm," she smiled amiably with a nod, then the bell rang, "Oh my god, were late Tatsuki!"

"Great," The dark haired girl sighed, "come on."

The three began running towards the classroom. "See you in class, Senna!" Orihime waved at her.

Senna had finally made it to the restroom; she was washing her hands after handling her business. She looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed the ribbon on her school uniform as well as the one in her hair, "Good I look great," she flattered herself then placed her finger on her chin inquisitively, "that guy, I wonder who he was, so hot…so so so hot." She giggled to herself; the best part of school was gorgeous guys. Speaking of school she was late for class, "Jeesh, why do I have to go to class?"

"Senna, you're late on your second day?" Ms. Ochi asked rather confused.

She laughed and scratched the back of her head, "I had to void my bowels."

"Are you trying to be funny?" the teacher asked sternly.

"Sorry," She replied with a little bit of irritation cocking her hip to the left side and folding her arms.

Ms. Ochi sighed, "Take your seat please, Senna."

The raven haired girl nodded and turn to saunter to her seat, then she saw the boy from earlier, he was sitting behind Rukia. _'Why is she so lucky, she gets to sit by him and I have to sit next Mr. Attitude Strawberry Kurosaki?'_ The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow at her; '_Crap!_' she turned her head to the ground with a blush consuming her cheeks. He noticed her staring. When she took her seat she placed her head directly on the face of her desk.

"Anyway," Ms. Ochi sighed, "I've got to get some copies finished; I trust you can behave during the independent study session." Everyone in the class agreed and their instructor had left the classroom.

Senna looked at the corner of her eye, the boy behind Rukia had black hair that was spikey, his skin was tan, he looked muscular, the left side of his face had two tattoos-a blue band that ran to the bridge of his nose and the number '69' just below it. He was busy reading some textbooks, '_At least he seems to take school rather seriously.'_ She glanced over at the boy sitting adjacent to her who was staring out the window, _'Unlike some people.'_

"Psh, Ichigo," She whispered over to her desk neighbor.

He let out an provoked sigh, "Look, don't you ever shut up? We're supposed to be in independent study."

She looked at him with diminutive sympathy, "Well, since you appeared to be doing nothing but daydreaming I felt like bothering you."

"So, I can choose what I do with my time, you aren't my teacher." He retaliated.

She rolled her amber eyes, "That's not what I'm trying to say, I just wanted to ask you a quick question."

"What?" He blinked.

That's when she leaned close to him and her voice dropped to a lower whisper, "You see that guy who sits behind Rukia, what's his name?"

'_Are you fucking serious?'_ the hazel eyed male thought to his self, '_I don't have time for this girl's stupid antics.'_ He raised his eyebrow and looked at his fellow classmate and scratched the back of his orange mane questionably, "Hm...I don't know."

Senna gave him a look that was partially in disbelief and partly in irritation, "You liar." She accused him and her voice rose a little, "How do you not know his name, he's been in the class with you for the entire year, hasn't he?"

"Well ya I guess," the orange haired boy answered apathetically.

Her black eyebrows narrowed, "What the hell do you mean, 'I guess'?"

"I just don't remember the faces or names of people very well," he shrugged indifferently.

Her voice continued to rise as her irritation continued to grow, "Well, maybe if you look somewhere other than out that stupid window then you would remember something as simple as the name of your classmate."

"Calm down," Ichigo growled, "Why do you even want to know his name in the first place?"

"That's none of your business," She began speaking loud enough for everyone in the class to hear, "Are you like brain dead?"

His right eye began to twitch, "I don't think you have the right to accuse me of being brain dead."

"Are you calling me stupid?" she retorted.

"Well if the shoe fits," Ichigo told her.

"Will you two shut up," it was the boy who sat in front of Ichigo, he pushed up his glasses, "Some of us actually utilize our time effectively and we can't concentrate with your childish bickering."

"Excuse me who asked you anything four-eyes?" Senna queried impolitely.

He narrowed his eyes, turned around and whispered, "Well you just did now for one, idiot."

"Hey!" she bellowed at him, "Trying to get smart. Look at me and say that to my face!"

He turned around, "I will not give into your childish game."

"See Senna, I'm not the only one who thinks you're an idiot," Ichigo pointed out with a smirk.

"Quiet, it's not like your any better," the boy replied again returning to the book he had opened.

"Okay, buddy I don't care for your opinions," he spoke with threat laced in his voice. At this point the three of them had the entire class staring in their direction as they bickered.

"Then don't get so offended," He scoffed.

"Ya Ichigo," Senna smirked, "This is your entire fault in the first place. You can't even remember anyone's name in your own class."

"Hey shut up!" Ichigo retorted, "I told you I'm not good with that kind of stuff."

"Hm, I bet you don't even know this guy's name, do you?" Senna asked.

"Hey leave me out of this," The raven haired male spoke.

Ichigo on the other hand began to scratch his chin, "Actually now that you mention it, I really don't"

"What?" the bespectacled boy appeared a bit irritated, "I've been sitting here for the entire year and you don't even remember my name."

"Look relax, it's not a big deal, what's a name?" Ichigo said, "Besides do you even know my name?"

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki," the boy replied, "I won't repeat myself, my name is Uryu Ishida. This is so ludicrous, you know her name and she has only been here a day."

The redhead rolled his dark eyes, "The only reason I know her name is because she kept repeating it like an idiot."

Senna scoffed, "Obviously I needed to do it, since you have some sort of amnesia or Alzheimer's or something."

"Shut up," Ichigo retaliated.

"Actually I think she's justified to say that statement if she wishes," Uryu replied.

"You stay out of this Icky Mashido," Ichigo retorted.

"It's Uryu Ishida!" He yelled in offense.

"Gosh you're an idiot Ichigo." Senna laughed.

"Why don't you shut up?" Ichigo replied.

Senna was about to open her mouth but she heard a laugh, it was a male. She turned to see the boy chuckling softly; soon the entire classroom began to fill with laughs and giggles. She smiled; the only laugh she was listening to was his.

"Hey, are you listening to me, Senna?" He continued to bark.

"Shut up, Ichigo," She said softly with a smile as she stared at the boy.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Ichigo questioned a bit angrily.

"If you would stop yelling you would be able to hear the entire class laughing at you." Uryu pointed out pushing up his glasses.

Ichigo got a little red as he did notice everyone laughing, "Shut up, they're laughing at you too."

When the bell rang for lunch the students began to quickly file out of the classroom. Senna quickly jumped out of her seat with enthusiasm as she made her way over to her female companion. She snatched Rukia's smaller hands within her grasp and smiled brightly down at her, "Hey Rukia!"

The shorter girl looked up rather startled at the amber eyed girl's ecstatic state, "Uh, hey Senna, are you okay?"

"Mm," She nodded attractively, "Now Rukia, since you know I like to get to know everyone at school. Well, because I'm just such a wonderful social butterfly and all. So I just wanted to know out of curiosity, what is the name of the guy who sits directly behind you?"

"Oh," Rukia spoke slyly with a smirk. Rukia may have not have been the most in tuned with her feminine side, nor was she the variety of person to simply fall for guys. However, she knew, she picked up on those types of things very easily. She knew when girls liked guys, it was too evident. Senna's yammering, her giddiness, and her grin it was way too noticeable. But, being Rukia she would not lead on that she knew, "Oh, his name is Hisagi, Shuuhei Hisagi."

"Shuuhei," Senna reiterated to herself, letting go of Rukia's hands, "Shuuhei Hisagi."

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Ichigo asked with his hand on his hip and an eyebrow cocked. Senna jumped, he did after all seem to sneak up on her.

"Stop that," She breathed and clutched her chest; "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You act as though you like this guy or something," he nonchalantly threw out, causing Senna to quickly shield his lips with her hand.

"Don't say that so casually," She scolded.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, _'So you do like him.' _

"You two are such idiots," Rukia sighed and folded her arms, "I can't believe the ruckus you made in class earlier."

"Are you ready for lunch lovely Rukia?" Keigo swooned from behind her.

She smiled and turned to face him, "Of course, eating lunch with you guys yesterday was so entertaining."

Ichigo cocked his eyebrow, '_Oh so I see, you're still gonna act that way around the rest of them aren't you?'_

"Hey you guys ready?" Mizuiro asked.

The group was up on the roof again enjoying lunch. The day had warmed up and the breeze from before had died down. It was sunnier than usual however, but not overwhelming. It was definitely a good day to enjoy lunch outside.

Senna bit into her ham and cheese sandwich and turned to the raven haired boy, "So Mizuiro what do you know about Shuuhei Hisagi?"

"What?" Keigo asked in disbelief, "You mean the guy with the tattoos and the collar? Why would you want to know about someone as scary as that?"

"He's not scary," Chad mumbled after chewing some of his bento lunch.

"What?" Keigo asked, "How would you know?"

"I give him guitar lessons once in a while," He simply stated.

Keigo accusingly pointed his finger at his taller friend, "So you've betrayed us, you've been hanging out with him behind our backs. How could you Chad? How could you betray us and never tell us what you're really doing with your time? When I ask you to hang out on the weekends you're really spending your time with that delinquent. And what else do you do with him?"

"That's it," Chad simply answered.

"YOU LIE!" Keigo wept.

"You know I first thought it was funny," Senna remarked in a matter-of-fact manner, "but after a while his melodrama is annoying."

"Tell me about it," Ichigo agreed.

"I know Mr. Asano can be a drag," Mizuiro said uncharacteristically without a smile, "Anyway, I don't know a lot about Hisagi now that you mention it Senna. Though he really isn't a delinquent like Keigo says. He actually constantly scores second highest in our class after Uryu Ishida."

"Jeesh that kid that sits in front of you is the smartest in the class?" Senna asked, "Why aren't you smart?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. Mizuiro laughed, "I know he doesn't look like much and he's constantly daydreaming in class but Ichigo's actually ranked as number fifteen in our class. Anyway, Hisagi keeps to himself mostly; he only seems to socialize with the third years from what I can tell."

"I still don't see what's so great about the guy," Keigo scoffed, "He's obviously a pervert, if I got a sixty-nine tattooed on my face everyone would yell at me but nobody even questions his."

"That is true, I don't really get the tattoo myself," Mizuiro thought.

Senna laughed, "Hm, he seems interesting; I'll just have to talk to him. Chad since you seem to know him the best," she grasped Chad's hands like she had done to Rukia's earlier.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and got up, now finished from his lunch. He was so sick and tired of this whole talk about this guy Shuuhei Hisagi. He didn't see why Senna even bothered what was the point of it? Would he break her heart like he did to Orihime? It seemed plausible; would someone so serious go for someone like Senna? He ran his hand through his head and looked down. There was a group of girls eating lunch under a tree. Michiru, Ryou, Mahana, Chizuru, Tatsuki, and Orihime. _'Great,'_ he thought to himself, "I still don't get it why? Love…or like?"

"What are you talking about?" It was a strong feminine voice, very distinctive voice.

"Uh- Nothing, actually," He said as Rukia joined his side, "Just nonsense to myself."

The petite girl looked preoccupied attempting to stick her straw in her box of apple juice. She looked up at him and down at where he was glancing at before. "Oh down there. Do you like someone down there or something?"

"No I don't," He said a bit aggravated.

"Hmm, you sure?" She asked again peering down at the girls, "Not even the redhead?"

"No I don't like her," He scoffed, watching her attempt to put the straw in again.

"Really because I think a lot of the boys in our class like her, it's not something you have to hide," she stated as a fact, "Besides you were staring at her when you said 'love or like.'"

"Ya I know," He grabbed her juice box and put the straw in for her, "It's just, well a couple days ago she confessed to me and I just didn't understand why."

"She confessed?" Rukia asked puzzled, "To you?"

He tossed the juice box to her, "Hey thanks for not acting so shocked," he spat, "but honestly that was my reaction too. I didn't understand it, I still don't actually. That's what I was mumbling about. I don't get it if she is so popular with the guys why not pick someone who actually liked her, she picked me I'm probably the only one who doesn't think of her in that way."

"You can't help who you like Ichigo," Rukia told him, "By the way thanks for the juice box."

"Ya I know," Ichigo sighed, "You're welcomed."

"Hey what are you two doing here all alone?" Keigo wailed.

"Great," Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

"Why are you two here secluded from the rest of the group?" Keigo's bawling continued, "Ever since this morning you two have been too close. Ichigo how could you do this to me?"

Ichigo was irritated by his friend's implications, "I didn't do anything, Keigo."

"Rukia, don't trust him, he isn't worth your precious time," Keigo spoke to her.

She gave him a nervous laugh and cocked her head to the side, sincerely confused as she spoke sweetly, "Whatever are you talking about?"

After lunch the students returned to their seats, more ready to get the entire day of school over with. "Okay class before we begin. Ichigo, Uryu, and Senna, I don't want you three causing another commotion in class again. I don't need that kind of misbehavior in my classroom. Uryu, for being first in your class you should have the etiquette to match that. Ichigo, for someone who wants to change their bad reputation from middle school I suggest you don't start fights in the classroom. And Senna for being a new student at this school you shouldn't be late and arguing on your second day."

"Sorry Ma'am," the three replied in sync.

"Good now that we all understand one another I can get on with my lesson," Ms. Ochi said.

"Um, Ms. Ochi," it was Rukia with a question.

"Uh yes, Rukia," she replied.

"If it wouldn't be a bother," she was utilizing her innocent act to her finest, she was going to swindle the teacher. "I think it would be best for Senna and I to switch seats. I wouldn't mind sitting next to Ichigo Kurosaki and I think it would be best to separate them if you want to stop the disruption. I'm sure my good behavior will influence both Kurosaki and Ishida to be on their best behavior as well."

"Actually now that you mention it that does seem like a good idea," Ms. Ochi thought out loud, "Then you two can switch quickly please."

As Senna passed by Rukia she mouthed 'thank you' to her and happily to her seat in front of Shuuhei Hisagi. She smiled at him and he gave her a small one in return.

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi," he told her.

She nodded, "Senna, Senna Kuchiki."

"I know I already said it," he talked to her, his voice was a bit rough but she liked it, it sounded mature, "but sorry for bumping into you this morning. I don't think it's a good idea showing up late after being absent the day before."

"Its fine," She smiled, "I don't bruise easily."

"Oh, well we better pay attention now," he pointed at Ms. Ochi who was writing notes on the board.

"Ya," She turned around and smiled, _'I'm so lucky!'_

_

* * *

_

**(A/N): Anyway what do you think of it, reviewing it helps ^_- lol. For Hisagi btw imagine him as in the flashbacks, I have no way of explaining three claw scars down th right side of his face, besides he's amazingly hot either way. I know its a crack pairing, but it is my story. For some reasons people had a concern of IchigoXSenna thing, could you not tell how irritated he was with her? Lol, Ichigo can interact with other females relax. What do you think of the story so far? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me ^_-**

**Thanks for the reviews: ****diggix, Imou, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, Animaddie and Chappy-Is-Mine**

**-Spidergoth**


	4. Saturdays

**Love or Like?**

**Summary: One day after school Ichigo Kurosaki wants to know what is the big deal about love? How could something so mushy be so important to people? Two girls are going to help him answer these questions, in a not so mushy manner.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I watch and read it religiously though (except those times in life when I'm to busy to be religious lol).**

**(A/N): Sorry guys again for not updating. For my other story more so than this one. But on a serious note, I have a question, should I even bother writing this story? Not just this but my other one as well. I know it sounds a bit stupid to ask but seriously. It's not like I get much feedback. It doesn't bother me much on this particular story but moreso on my other one Part Time because I have roughly 150 ppl who have it on their fav list and 200 on their alert list yet I got like 4 reviews when before I used to get 30 per chapter. It really makes me wonder if it is worth wasting my time over or not. In any case I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know still little Ichiruki but it will definitely come! I don't know review if you want, it'd make me happy.**

* * *

**Saturdays**

"Is anyone gonna get the door?" asked the voice of a young girl, she sounded a bit aggravated. The small girl exhaled and placed the broom she had in her hand alongside the plastered wall and pushed back her flaxen bangs, "I love them I really do," she thought aloud to herself, "but you would think I would catch a break in this house for once." She made her way over to the front door and answered it. She was a bit alarmed to see a pair of girls she did not recognize, both with black hair. One was a bit taller than herself while the other one was shorter, "Hi how can I help you?" she inquired considerately.

"Are we at the right house?" the taller girl directed towards her shorter companion. She was dressed in a white tee and a brown pleated skirt with black knee highs.

"Senna," Rukia shot back, clearly it was obvious that it would be rude to say that. She folded her arms across, she was in a blue knee length dress and simple black flats Sometimes Senna just did not know how to communicate to people very well. The shorter girl smiled at the sandy haired girl, "Does Ichigo Kurosaki live here?"

"Oh you came to see my older brother, Ichigo," she grinned, "Why don't you come in; I'm Yuzu by the way." She let the two in the household. It was an average sized home, simple and homey.

"Thanks, I'm Rukia," replied the shorter girl, "This is Senna."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Rukia and Senna," Yuzu seemed just too adorable to be related to Ichigo, the two seemed almost like polar opposites. "You know it's weird that you two came to see Ichigo, I don't think he's ever brought over a girl and now there's two."

"Whoa those two are here to see Ichigo?" asked another young adolescent girl who was walking down the stairway.

"Yes, can you go get him Karin?" Yuzu requested as she went to retrieve the broom.

The dark haired girl protested, "Really? I have to?"

"Yes," Yuzu said, "I'm busy," she turned to the two raven haired girls, "by the way I'm so sorry for the mess, I'm in the middle of cleaning."

The two looked around seeing a spotless house, no dust, and incredibly shiny wood flooring. "What mess?" Senna asked.

The girls seemed to ignore her question, "Why do I have to get him, I'm going to be late for soccer practice."

"Well I've been busy today, even though I'm sure I'm the only one who was busy at the moment I still had to answer the door because everyone in this house is so incredibly lazy," Yuzu said as she began sweeping the floor.

Karin rolled her eyes, "We aren't lazy Yuzu, it's just this house isn't dirty at all, it's all in your imagination. Plus I was busy, I just got done showering."

"Why are you showering?" Yuzu blinked, "If you're going to soccer practice won't you just come back all sweaty and have to shower again…or is it because Toshiro will be there."

Karin's eyes twitched, "This has nothing to do with Toshiro. God I swear you've become a pain since we started middle school, whatever happened to my sweet little sister."

"Karin, we're only three minutes apart," She replied, "Can you please get Ichigo, I think our guests are becoming a bit uncomfortable."

"Ya, ya," Karin sighed, "ICHIGO! YOU HAVE PEOPLE OVER!"

"Well, Karin that's a tactic I could have used too." Yuzu replied with a sigh, very peculiar how such a young girl could sound like such a motherly woman.

Rukia looked down as she felt something soft rub against her bare leg, there was an orange cat. The cat was purring against her happily, she smiled and picked it up, "Why hello there what's your name?" she asked as it began to rub its furry head on her chest and purring.

Senna bent down and started to pet its head, "Wow he's like the same color as Ichigo's hair."

"Aw Bostov there you are!" Yuzu smiled and the cat seemed to visibly shake in terror, "I thought she was hiding because it was her bath day, I guess not."

"Yuzu, what the hell, he's not a girl," It was a clearly distinctive voice, low and rough¸ "Besides his name is Kon, no one else calls him that." He was halfway down the stairs scratching the back of his orange mane.

"Oh there you are," Rukia stated looking up at him.

Yuzu lightly took hold of the cat and smiled at it, "Well now Bostov are you ready for your bath? Then we can dress you in your favorite pink tutu."

Karin watched as her twin disappeared upstairs with Kon, "Poor cat," she muttered heading towards the kitchen, "I better eat something before leaving."

"Your sisters seem very entertaining," Rukia giggled.

"Ya what happened to you?" Senna asked.

"Will you two shut up," He sighed making his way to greet the pair, "What the hell are you doing here anyway? How did you even get this address?"

Rukia was a bit startled by his words, "Didn't you get Keigo's text to come hang out at the arcade?"

The redhead placed his hands in his pockets and scoffed, "Of course I did, but I never hang out with Keigo on the weekends, why would I?"

"He's your friend, isn't he?" the petite girl retorted her voice with the slightest amount of surprise.

"Sure I guess," he retorted, "but I get enough of his annoying blabber at school, I'm not begging to listen to some more of it on my days off."

"I can get it," replied the blue eyed girl, "however, I think it would be nice to grant him this. Besides you don't seem like the type that gets out much."

The boy's left eye twitched in aggravation, "Are you saying I have no life."

"Oh my gosh," Rukia folded her arms across her chest, "I was merely implying that you seem to be a little introverted, you don't have to take it up the butt."

"I'm not taking anything up the butt," Ichigo retorted raising his voice to a semi-scold, "I'm so sick and tired of people implying I'm gay."

She raised a questioning brow, "What are you talking about Ichigo? It's just an expression, do you always take words so literal. Seriously if you're that self-conscious about your sexuality…"

"I'm not self-conscious about anything and I don't need you or anyone else to tell me that I need to get out more." He responded defensively.

"Huh, what is this?" a voice of an older man spoke from the distance.

"Fuck," Ichigo cursed under his breath with a roll of his hazel eyes.

A fairly tall man appeared with black hair and a beard, he seemed a bit excited, "Two lovely girls here to see my son, is he finally becoming a man?"

"Shut up Dad," Ichigo irritated shot at the older man crossing his arms in defiance.

He seemed to ignore his son's noticeable crossness and graspedc a hand from either one of the petite girls, "So which one of you is it, the one that will finally make my son a man?"

Rukia seemed utterly flustered by this ecstatic man, she was virtually at a loss for words, '_This guy is really Ichigo's dad, jeesh no single person in his family seems to resemble each other in appearance or personality.'_ She placed a nervous smile on her face, "Well, that's not exactly it."

Senna on the contrary appeared to be unperturbed by Mr. Kurosaki's exuberance and merely laughed jauntily, "Actually sir I have my eye on a guy who has a sixty-nine tattooed on his face."

"That's it don't be afraid of your true inner desires, there is nothing wrong with an adolescent's hormones, they shouldn't be shunned or kept a secret. But they should be embraced and expressed," the older Kurosaki raved, "That's what I always tell my son, but he never takes my advice." Then he rotated his attention onto Rukia, "So this means you must be the one that will make my son."

"Uh-what?" She managed to react. That's when the man ran in the direction of a massive pink poster that was hanging on the adjacent wall. The two girls were astounded that they did not seem to notice it when they entered the household, there was picture of a very beautiful woman. The man hugged the picture and presided to sob hysterically in elation, "Oh Masaki! Our boy is finally growing up, we will now welcome our third daughter into the family, I cannot express how over fill with joy that I am."

"That's it," Ichigo said in irritation, grabbing an arm of either girl with a stern, but not too harsh, grip and dragging the two towards the front, "Let's go. I suddenly feel like hanging out with Keigo after all."

The three began walking outside, it was a warm early afternoon, a bright sun and the wind from the past few days had finally died down a bit. Senna walked a few paces ahead, skipping and balancing herself on the edge of the sidewalks. Ichigo glanced down at the girl who stood by his side_, 'They're so different. For one thing she definitely isn't as hyper as Senna, she's really short though for a sixteen year old.'_

"Do you think it was okay to leave your father like that?" Rukia asked finally glancing up at the boy who was eying her from the corner of his eyes.

For some reason he felt himself blush, not heavily, just a little blush that was perhaps not visible, "Yeah, he's always like that...completely a nuisance. He has no shame what's so ever."

"Well I will agree that he seems a bit eccentric," she nodded, "though he seems like a man of good intentions…must be nice to be so carefree."

"If you say so," the redhead replied coarsely, "I just wish he'd act like a normal parent, I feel like I'm the only one with such an odd father-figure."

"You think so?" Rukia chuckled lightly.

"Well ya," he replied, "Unless you're dad is like that."

"Hmm," the raven haired girl thought out loud, "I wouldn't know."

'_Oh great way to look like a jerk, good going Ichigo,'_ he thought and stuffed his calloused hands safely into the pockets of his cargo pants, "Sorry I didn't know."

"Its fine," replied the raven haired girl, "Since I never knew my parents it doesn't really matter, don't you think it would hurt much more if I knew them?"

He scratched the back of his neck, "Ya it would hurt," he looked off to the distance, '_It hurts more than you know.'_

"Anyway, who was that in that colossal sized poster?" she questioned.

He sighed, afraid that she was going to ask that, "Someone who died a few years ago."

Her indigo eyes widen, "Oh, she was your mo-"

"Ya," He hastily replied, clearly he was not in the mood of discussing it further.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have brought it up," Rukia also looked the opposite direction.

"What are you two doing?" Senna asked, now surprisingly close to the pair, who were both taken back by how swiftly she sealed in their proximity, "You look all lovey dovey."

Ichigo's eyes widen in shock and his temple swelled from his irritation. Rukia on the other hand fisted her knuckles in obvious aggravation, "No way gross! Senna shut up!"

She smirked and waved her pointer finger around as a way to silently say "tsk, tsk." She gave the girl a playful smile, "Aw Rukia's in love with strawberry."

"I am not!" she retorted angrily, both her hands in fists but held down at her sides.

Senna ignored the shorter girl and walked up to Ichigo, placing her fist to his mouth as if it were a microphone, "How does it feel to be in love?"

"Wha-Shut up!" He blushed angrily, "Why don't you just go back to talking stupidly about that guy you like."

The amber eyed girl giggled, "You two are too easy to mess with." She smiled so brightly with a blush cutely playing across her cheeks, "Ah yes Shuhei Hisagi, he's really something isn't he?"

"Oh you got her started again Ichigo," Rukia warned.

"Well I don't know what you're so 'in love' about," Ichigo scoffed, "You barely talked to the guy, what'd you say like 'Hi' and then 'bye'?"

"I've said more than that," her eyes narrowed for a second, "Oh, but if only I could talk to him without getting so shy and blushing. It's so hard when you have to talk to someone that gorgeous!"

Rukia giggled into her hand lightly as she adjusted the strap on her rabbit shaped purse, "Senna I've never seen you like this before."

The taller girl clasped her hands together behind her back and grinned sheepishly, "Well, I don't know, I'm just so giddy, and feel so light, and bouncy. Oh! This is the first time I've been so excited to get back to school, and it's a Saturday Rukia, a Saturday!"

The redhead rolled his brown eyes, "whatever, this is the place by the way 'Fireworks Arcade'."

The group of three walked into the arcade, it was not too crowded. There was a good amount of people however. Some small children ran passed them, a few teens were also amongst the people. "I wonder where that idiot is?" the redhead peered through the arcade.

"Yo Ichigo!" he heard the annoying voice of the idiot he was looking for come from behind him, but before he could react he felt the brunette jump onto him as if to be on a piggyback.

The redhead obviously irritated gave no more than a second of thought as he broke free from the other boy's grasp, causing him to collide roughly onto the carpeted flooring of the arcade. "You know Keigo that kind of thing really annoys the hell out of me, so don't do it again, got that!"

"Don't be so cruel Ichigo!" huffed the brown haired boy, he turned to the companions of his taller friend, "I see you've brought the lovely Rukia and Senna along to our arcade Saturday."

"Don't say 'arcade Saturday' as if we do this every week or something," he narrowed his eyes, "Besides you're the one who sent them to my house with directions and everything so don't act so surprise."

Keigo folded his arms across his chest, "Well, as your friend I was concerned with your social life or rather lack of one. So I sent over the beautiful Kuchiki girls knowing your father had a good sense of women and would have not left you alone until you left with them."

"You mean you both have some screws loose in your head," He rolled his eyes, "and don't throw that good friend crap at me you only wanted to see Rukia."

Rukia who was standing close to Ichigo jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow and spoke sweetly, "Aw don't say such things!" The redhead clutched his ribs attempting to rub out the pain and turned to give the short girl a menacing glare, which she only turned to match his for the slightest amount of time before she muttered under her breath for only him to hear, "Really don't say that."

"Hey guys how's it going?" asked a friendly voice from behind the group. Which ended up belonging to Mizuiro who was accompanied by the much larger Chad.

"You two ended up being dragged into this too?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Afraid so Ichigo," replied the black haired boy.

"Let's not all just stand here like idiots," Keigo declared.

"Speak for yourself," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

Keigo focused his attention to the tiniest member of the group, "Rukia what game do you want to play?"

Rukia smiled sweetly, "I don't really know Keigo," she browsed around until something caught her eye, causing her mouth to open in pleasure as she gaped into its direction. She smiled almost hauntingly, "Ch-ch-chappy!" she said in glee running over to a game decorated with a crudely drawn bunny.

The brown haired boy followed her, "Hey we can be opponents. Now I warn you Rukia I'm actually pretty good at arcade games, though I haven't played this one in particular," he said, '_Not that I ever would have…on my own anyway.'_ "But I'll go easy on you okay."

Senna shook her head, "Oh Rukia and that damn rabbit." She glanced up at Chad and grasps his large arm, "Come on Chad let's play the 'Dance, Dance Revolution!'"

The tan adolescent visibly shook in dismay, "But I don't dance."

"Oh Chad! Everybody dances," she smiled, "Let's go!"

She began pulling the much larger boy along with her, "I'm going to look like an idiot."

"No, no," insisted the raven haired girl, "Confidence, the key is definite confidence."

"You'd think those two would have some more dignity," Ichigo stated towards his friend.

Mizuiro nodded, "But really it's because Chad's too nice to say no to anyone especially a girl. Keigo on the other hand, well he's the one that's definitely lacking the dignity. Anyway Ichigo is there anything you'd like to play while we're here?"

"I don't know," the redhead nearly inquired, "arcades aren't really my thing…so I'm not quite really sure. I only came because my dad was acting like an idiot again."

"Well arcades have a lot of different games," the shorter male attempted to encourage his friend; "You're bound to find something that you like. You just need to loosen up a bit Ichigo. We're young we have the rest of our lives to be bored and serious, you don't get out enough."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" He asked a bit aggravated.

"Because it's true."

A little later the boys were sitting by each other on a nearby table. Watching as the girls continued to play the dancing game, the only game Senna had stayed on the entire time.

"I hate the arcade," Ichigo sighed bitterly.

"Just because you're bad at every game doesn't mean you should hate it," Mizuiro stated in a matter of fact way, "Maybe you'd be good at that Chappy the Rabbit game."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" asked the redhead.

"Rukia beat me in that game!" Keigo wailed, "I look like less than a man to her now!"

"Isn't that the same as before?" Ichigo muttered rolling his eyes. He glanced over at the Kuchiki's, surprised that Rukia would actually be someone who would play such a game, and she was actually doing pretty well. Senna hadn't even broken a sweat, '_that girl never runs out of energy,'_ "Still, I can't believe she got you to dance on that thing."

Chad's usual tan complexion became slightly flushed as he turned away; looking down in shame, "Let's not talk about it."

"Hey big guy maybe you like her," Keigo remarked slyly at his larger friend, poking him in the ribs suggestively.

"Wha- "he asked in disbelief, "I don't."

"Sure you do buddy," he laughed, "But you're love could never surpass the undeniable affections I have for Rukia!"

Chad blushed deeply, not because Keigo's words were the truth but because he didn't feel comfortable with that subject, "But I don't like her."

"What about you Ichigo? Who are you into to?" Keigo asked ignoring the protests from Chad.

His eye could only twitch in nuisance, Keigo was being more of a pain than usual, "I don't care for crap like that."

"What are you talking about Ichigo?" he tugged the right arm of the redhead, "It is only natural for guys to like girls, the heart wants what the heart wants! You can trust your old buddy Keigo, now tell me. Is it Orihime?"

He let out an aggravated sigh, "No I don't!"

"Wai-what?" Keigo asked with disbelief, "How could you not like her? Have you seen her knockers?"

"Sure I have."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"This is impossible!" he shrieked, "No, this just means Orihime isn't your type. No wait so you like petite girls with dark hair. That's why you were getting suddenly too friendly with Rukia yesterday, NOOOO!"

"I don't like her," Ichigo gritted through his teeth, a blush prominent on his cheeks.

"Can you three shut up," Mizuiro sighed closing his phone after texting, "can't you guys at least act like you're sixteen year old men."

The three boys gave their ebony haired friend a puzzled look. Mizuiro shook his head, and pointed at Keigo, "You first of all. You're half decent looking if you weren't so freaking eccentrically and openly perverted you'd probably get a girl. You act like a twelve year old who's looking a dirty magazine for the first time. And you two," he looked over at Chad and Ichigo, "You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves. You are supposed to be the two bad boys of the school, you're both tall and muscular but for what? You act worse than Keigo, you act as though girls are a completely different species. You aren't five. Really you blush just because we suggest you might like someone? What kind of crap is that? You're supposed to like girls, either you're gay or you need to grow up. You should have girls lining up at your feet, you guys are pathetic. All three of you." He turned around heading towards the door, "I'm going to meet up with my older _girlfriend_, do what you want."

"Ah, he's mad," Keigo whined.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "What the hell for?"

"Ya," Keigo placed his head on one of his hands, "just because those things come easy for him doesn't mean it's the same for the rest of us." That's when Keigo's phone began to ring, he answered it.

"Hello…no way do it yourself…but I'm out with friends…yes really this time…you're so lazy do it yourself instead of looking at bald men, which by the way is way weirder than any of my fetishes…you're so aggravating…no I'm not…fine, but Mom and Dad will find out about you constantly making me run errands for you…fine!"

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly.

"My sister," he sighed, "I have to run errands, fuck and I was looking forward to spending more time with the lovely Rukia. Say bye to them for me," he began to exit the arcade, "My life always has to suck."

"Actually Ichigo," Chad spoke, which startled Ichigo a bit. For his friend who was the silent type, typically never really talking unless directly being spoken to, and even sometimes he would forego that. "I really got to go as well; I have to meet up with my band. We have a gig later tonight."

"Really? You're dumping them on me?" Ichigo asked a bit irritated, "That's annoying."

"Sorry," he simply said, "But I live alone as you know, I need the money."

"Huh, Chad where you going?" it was Senna, when had those two finished that stupid game Ichigo wondered.

"A gig," he replied.

She pouted disappointingly, Chad was not much of a talker but at the very least he was not as hotheaded and grumpy as Ichigo. And another thing, he was pretty much the closest person to Hisagi that she knew, she sighed sadly.

Rukia folded her arms in front of her small chest, "Where is everyone? Did you scare them away or something Ichigo?"

He rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Seems as though everyone else is pretty busy, unlike you two who have no lives."

"Says the boy who's stuck here with us," She replied victoriously.

"Oh shut up," the three had finally exited the arcade, apparently bored of what it had to offer, "Why don't we just head home? It's getting a bit late and I need to get some homework done."

Senna pouted, "No way, it's not even four yet."

"Well explore the town alone, I've got better things to do than to cater to the two of you."

"Oh what a menacing act you put on Ichigo," Rukia interjected utilizing her soft sweet talk, "especially from a guy who's always thinking about love."

"You don't look like the romantic type to me," Senna casually insulted.

"I'm not, I just don't believe in that crap," he huffed, "Really have you guys ever been quote on quote 'in love'?"

"I think I'm in love," Senna sighed in satisfaction and endearment.

Ichigo grimaced, "That's not what I meant."

"You're right Ichigo," did those words just come from Rukia? Why did her voice sound a bit sad? She looked away, "I don't believe in it either, or at least for me."

'_At least for me?'_ He stared at her; those were her words, _'Why would she say something so…so…so…pitiful?'_ He had come up with plenty of adjectives to describe the behaviors of Rukia Kuchiki over the past couple of days but _pitiful _was not one of them.

Senna glanced over at her, "Is this about -"

"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped.

Senna looked away rubbing her neck, "Sorry…" the three continued down the street of downtown Karakura when something caught her amber eyes. It was a habit, red things caught her eye. Perhaps it was childish, but not really, red is the color that typically catches the eye of most people. She paced back and peered through the glass to validate whether her eyes were deceiving her or not.

"What the hell are you doing there?" the redhead asked roughly, "You look ridiculous, stop looking inside that diner."

"But…" she said still trying to discern whatever she was looking at, "Rukia, come over here."

"Hm, what?" Rukia asked going by the taller girl's side.

"Isn't that," she pointed, "Isn't that, it's…"

"Renji?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"I thought so;" Senna confidently spoke, "No one else I know would have hair that outrageous…well except for you Strawberry… and actually wear it in a ponytail."

"Oh well it looks like you actually know someone in this town, what luck," Ichigo commented with a hint of glee, "So I'll be off to my home now."

Rukia grabbed his arm hauling him towards the entrance of the restaurant which Senna was also entering. '_And Keigo says his life sucks_.'

The threesome glanced over at the table. There was a group of four teenagers. Two girls and two guys…a double date or a friendly get together no one was sure. They sat in a large booth, a blonde boy and a blonde girl, a short brunette and of course the boy with the red colored hair who was facing the opposite direction from them.

"Now what's the best way to approach this situation," Rukia thought a loud.

"Not doing so," Ichigo replied, Rukia giving him a threatening look, "Not like I know the guy."

The petite girl continued to think when she noticed a certain someone wasn't by her side, but on her way to the said booth, "Well there's always the direct approach."

"Hi," Senna said cutely cocking her head to try to catch a better glimpse of his face, "You're Renji Abarai right?"

That's when he turned to look at her, his eyes showing surprise. "Senna is that you?"

She flashed him a peace sign, "The one and only."

Renji got up from his seat and embraced the much smaller girl, which is when she realized how tall he was. Not Chad tall, but tall none the less, and muscular. It was an odd feeling, "I can't believe it's you when did you-"

He stopped, his embrace around the girl loosened as he stared from behind her. A petite girl with raven hair, indigo eyes-those incredibly distinct indigo eyes was behind her. His mouth was agape his eyes were wide, were his eyes lying to him. He let go of her and walked towards the other girl. He didn't see Senna's smug smile and the roll of her eyes. "R-Rukia? Is that really you?"

"It's been a while hasn't Renji?" she asked with a smile.

"More like a life time," he replied and embraced her, "I can't believe it's really you."

"Oh wow I feel loved," Senna crossed her arms as she spoke sarcastically.

"Can I leave now?" Ichigo asked, feeling uncomfortable and ruining the moment.

"Hey wait, you guys are hanging out with Kurosaki?" Renji asked surprised.

"You know him?" Rukia asked bewildered.

"Everyone knows him," it was a voice from the booth. It was the blonde girl, who just happened to be stunning. Her golden waves fell gracefully along her shoulders and back. She was extremely curvy, baby blue eyes to die for and a voice so lovely. "He entered Karakura high school last year with an incredible reputation for beating the shit out of anyone who dared to mess with him, even gang members. You and that big guy Sado, you have quite the bad boy rep, even amongst us third years," she winked.

"You and…Chad?" Rukia asked in disbelief. Ichigo Kurosaki and Yastoura Sado did not really seem like _bad boys_. Sure the two were more muscular than the typical high school student, especially Chad but _beating the shit out of anyone_ as this girl put it. Senna began to laugh hysterically.

The orange haired boy put his hands in his pockets, "Don't look at me as if it's impossible to believe and don't laugh like a hyena as if it's some kind of a joke. I'll admit there are a lot of rumors about Chad and I at the school, most of those stories are a bit fabricated though. I will admit that Chad and I had our fair share of brawls, but we didn't instigate anything. People liked to pick fights with Chad because he was big, sort of a test of strength type of shit, for me it was because of my hair. If the guys wanted to pick a fight well then my philosophy is that I was obligated to give them what they wanted. So I don't know how much of what you heard were lies. However, what I have told you is, as simple and as boring as it may sound the entire extent of the truth. In any case, I'm heading home; I'm really not in the mood."

"Oooo, wow," the blonde smiled, "He's sexy."

"Ew," Senna replied.

"Oh come on Hon," she said, "that was very sexy."

"Sit guys," this came from the male blonde, "It'd be interesting to get to know old friends of Renji, and I'm Izuru Kira by the way."

The girls sat within the booth, "Okay," Renji said, "these two are Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto."

"So you two must be the two new second years at the school," Momo said with a smile. She was petite, not as small as Rukia mind you, but still incredibly small. Her hair was a dark shade of brown as her eyes. She appeared soft spoken and extremely amicable.

"You two transferred here…together?" Renji asked a bit puzzled.

"It's complicated," Rukia stated, "We'll catch up on it later."

"Aw, you guys are so secretive," the buxom girl pouted, "how long have you known each other?"

"I've known Rukia forever," Renji replied, "Senna for a short while-"

Rukia elbowed him into the ribs. "That's weird I thought you two were sisters," Momo commented, "They said the Kuchiki sisters, how can you know one and not the other?"

"It's complicated," Senna stated.

"Aw, there you go again," Rangiku whined.

"Not everyone's so open like you Rangiku," Izuru smiled

"Is that supposed to be a joke Kira?" She threatened, "Anyway, how do you two like it here at Karakura and how'd you come by getting snuggly with the bad boy."

"It's nice here," Rukia smiled, "though I still can't picture Ichigo as the type of guy you're trying to sell him as. He seems rather regular to me."

She pouted, "How pathetic my school girl fantasies are going to die, I was hoping he was some sort of a masochist."

"Rangiku!" Momo blushed.

She laughed, "Like you don't share my thoughts Momo! What about you Senna?"

The girl in question smiled and a hue of pink graced her cheeks, "Well, I really like it here…there's this guy…"

"You must tell!" She responded, "Speak to me I will be your relationship guru."

Her blush deepened, "I don't know," she shyly chuckled, "He probably doesn't even think of me twice but ever since I saw him, all I can think about is him."

"Don't be like that Hon," Rangiku told her, "You're really cute. Any guy would be crazy to turn you down. Especially now, you're really pretty when you're blushing."

That comment only made her blush deeper. To have someone so beautiful compliment you was amazing. Senna did not have a low self-esteem but she was particularly modest when it came to her outward appearance. She looked at this blonde as the epitome of all beauty; she was obviously gorgeous and seemed to have such a charming personality. If there were two things Senna was sure of from her short time here at Karakura it was one, she liked Shuhei Hisagi _a lot_. Two, Rangiku Matsumoto was definitely the sempai she would be looking up to.

"Don't stick your hand into her love life," Renji spat, "Don't you have your own boyfriend to deal with."

"Ha, obviously I'm not as open as Izuru claims," she scoffed, "because we broke up a month ago."

"I didn't mean anything ill by it," Kira responded in defense, "More over I'm surprised he didn't tell any of us either."

"Yeah," Renji replied, "Before you two got together he was so obvious. Like that time he locked himself in the classroom after school for hours after you wrote a bad review about an article he wrote in the school's newspaper."

Senna laughed, "That's almost sweet."

"I think so too," Momo responded, "but taking into account you'd think he'd be moping about, none of us even knew and the five of us are always hanging together. How could you not tell us?"

"Well, I hurt the poor boy enough already, I wasn't going to go around telling everyone I dumped him," she sighed. "He was a good guy; I know that, he was incredibly sweet and shy especially at the beginning. He was always blushing!" she laughed but then her face resided back to a much more gentle expression, "But I guess I never really loved him in the truest sense. He was hot, no sexy."

Renji rolled his brown eyes, "You think everyone is sexy."

Her eyes narrowed, "I don't think you are. Anyway, like I was saying the guy was sexy beyond belief once he got passed his shyness, I'm telling you for a younger man he was killer in bed, over and over and over again he'd make me c-"

"Okay Rangiku we don't need that piece of information," Kira interjected, "The two of you are still our friends, and we just finished eating. Plus you don't even know Senna and Rukia you don't need to be sharing that type of stuff."

"Fine," she huffed, "But at last it wasn't meant to be. The boy adored me, but I guess I felt guilty I couldn't exactly return the feelings. I've loved someone else for nearly all my life, so any other relationship wasn't serious in my opinion. But I realized, perhaps a bit too late that it was serious for him and I had to end it before he came even more attached."

"Sounds like a tragic love story," Senna replied.

"Not really if you take into the account the part about her having multiple org-" Renji began before being elbowed once more by Rukia.

"You pig," the petite girl replied.

"Am not, she's the one who was saying all that shit," replied the red haired boy in defense.

"So I have plenty of time to mingle with you and your little boy toy," Rangiku said happily, "It'd be fun to play match maker! I bet he must be a looker to catch your eye huh?"

Senna blushed, "Yeah," she swallowed, "I try so hard not to stare at him so much."

"Wait we aren't done talking about this break up," Kira said, "I can't believe he wouldn't tell me I thought we were closer than that."

"Izuru you act like you're the one who was dating him," Rangiku rolled her blue eyes, "besides he doesn't seem too close to anyone."

"I guess not," The blonde boy sighed, "I just wish he would have told me about it. I'm sure he didn't take it well at first Rangiku. Sometimes I think Hisagi intentionally isolates himself, he should have had someone to talk to."

Senna's body immediately stiffened at that name, "W-what…what did you say?"

"Oh her ex Hisagi," Kira replied, "he's this second year student, he really sticks to himself."

"I-I have to go," Senna said getting up.

"Ah yes," Rukia replied, she bowed politely at the group, "we need to get going."

"I'll walk you guys home we can catch up if you want," Renji said.

Rukia lightly rubbed Senna's arm, she was now not facing anyone, "Would you like that Senna?"

"S-sure," She nodded. The three disappeared from the restaurant.

"Boo-hoo," Rangiku pouted again, "I think I just lost a friend."

"I don't know," Kiras asked bewildered, "that was weird I wonder what her deal is. And what are you talking about Rangiku?"

Her expression softened, "Wow, are you that blind?"

Momo cocked her head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You too Momo?" The blonde exasperated.

"What is it?" the brunette whined.

Rangiku looked out the window with a gentle expression as she watched the group of three disappear down the street.

"Isn't it obvious? The guy she likes is Hisagi."

* * *

**(A/N): Okay perhaps not so exciting, I'll admit. But I've said it before it's a lighthearted fiction, there will be a little drama to come but it won't soap opera level. I've finally decided on the main issues that will be brought forth in this story. It concentrates heavily on the past of many of the characters particularily Rukia and Senna. There will be tears, shyness, hotness, love rivals, jealousy the whole be lot but still plenty of lighthearted comedy only naturally...and at times yes characters will be ooc, -_-; I suck at writing people sighs, anyway I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Kudos to those reviewers of last chapter _*sighs at the pitiful number_*: Imou and Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**-Spidergoth ^_-**


	5. A Living Nightmare

**Love or Like?**

**Summary: One day after school Ichigo Kurosaki wants to know what is the big deal about love? How could something so mushy be so important to people? Two girls are going to help him answer these questions, in a not so mushy manner.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I wish I did though *sighs***

**(A/N): Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy. A little OOC yes, sorry :( Anyway I really hope you enjoy it. I actually started writing it the day I posted the last chapter but then got too lazy to finish it until later. Originally it was suppose to be longer and include more stuff, but I just got to lazy to do it, plus it's already pretty long. Seems like withe every chapter I post it gets a bit longer, odd lol. Anyway I've been busy studying for exams and being absolutely exhausted grr. Anyway seeing as though I'm not on speaking terms with pretty much all my friends...bad thing huh? I found some time this week watching 2 hours worth of a useless rant on YouTube about first the 26 ending of Bleach and then why Ichigo and Orihime are bad for one another. Though I only recomend you watch it if you really have nothing to do with your life lol like me. Here's a link to the first video, its actually some pretty interesting and compelling analysis (remember spaces):h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = _ K N X a D p t d x U . Anyway what I really enjoyed about it was when she was talking about having a sort of quarrel with an Ichihime fan who claimed Ichigo like big boobs because he was blushing at Yoruichi and Matsumoto's boobs. Which she then replied that he wasn't actually blushing at their boobs but their vaginas. Because when Yoruichi is explaining how to use that weird flying thing, he looks down, and goes completely red. Later Yoruichi teases him by lifting her shirt up just a bit to reveal down there once again, he blushes and turns away. When Matsumoto's trying to convince him to let her stay she unbuttons her shirt and he asks in horror what is she doing, but when he lifts her skirt that's when he starts peaking through his fingers claiming he won't give into such temptation. So she dubs Ichigo a "vagina man" lol which is pretty funny. Anyway just read the chapter, sorry for ranting about a video about ranting that's not even my video about ranting. Review Por favor**!

* * *

**A Living Nightmare**

_I don't believe in it either, or at least for me." _

_Strong and apathetic in sound, but this was a front. Shaky, just a bit, her voice had trembled. Her expression stoic, her lips barely frowned her eyes spilled no tears; even the corners were void of water. But there was something, something about how she said those words, something about the way she looked, a bad experience? Perhaps…but so much more, it seemed like so much more. She was so much more. He watched her closely. Nothing she did or said signaled attention, she did not want to be the center of attention. But he could not stop himself, every time he'd look at her, from the corner of his eye, she was hurting. Somehow he knew that…somehow._

_I don't believe in it either, or at least for me." _

_She repeated it again, this time except with each word, her voice and her face both faded slightly until it was black. For a second, perhaps a bit longer, silence filled the air. Serene Quietude nothing, and all of the sudden it poured, such a heavy sound, such a heavy feeling. It was no longer black; it was dark but not black. Opaque it was, but he could still see it, her slender body fell limp on the sand. Everything seemed slow, and far too heavy. His voice, it called out in a shriek, a shriek of pure haunting trepidation. And then…_

_Violet_

_Violet eyes_

His body stiffened and he lurched forward into a sitting position, on his…bed. He was soaked in a cold sweat; the dampness of his bangs caused them to stick to his face. His breathing was quickened and harsh. He placed his hand on his soaked forehead, attempting to slow down his breaths. It was dark and empty. After a little over a minute he took out one last exhale, "I can't believe I'm still having these nightmares."

He climbed out of his bed rubbing his eyes; he walked down the hallway to the bathroom, where he turned on the light. Incredibly bright, at first his eyes squinted. He turned on the warm water in the sink, and began to wash his face. The warm water would calm his senses. After nightmares like that he really did not like the idea of going back to sleep. Instead of bed he was going to make himself something to eat, staying up a bit longer seemed to be plausible. _'What a dream,'_ he thought to himself as he strolled down the stairs, _'Seemed more intense than usual.'_

As he made his way towards the kitchen, something caught his eye. To be precise a glowing light caught his eye and an obnoxious chuckle caught his ear. He was surprised to see his sisters and father still up, watching television in the living room. Well then again there was a 'Spirit Hunter' marathon going on so it made sense. '_This is good,' _he thought_, 'Even though it's a crappy ass show at least I'll have something to keep me awake._'

"Hmm," it was Yuzu's soft inquisitive voice, "Ichigo, is that you?"

"Uh ya sorry," he responded.

"What are you doing up already?" Karin asked harshly, "You went to bed only an hour ago."

"Uh right," he sighed, "I couldn't sleep after all."

His dark haired sister scoffed, "You liar, you said you were exhausted."

"Did you have a bad dream?" Yuzu sounded sympathetic and concerned.

Ichigo ignored them and went towards the direction of the kitchen. He sighed and flipped on the light switch. He rummaged through the fridge until he located the leftover curry that Yuzu had cooked for their dinner earlier.

"Even now?" A serious tone escaped his father's lips, a rarity. He had followed him there, making sure the twins stayed.

The redhead sighed and placed the plate in the microwave to heat up the meal. "Does it bother you?" he sighed.

"Instead of asking me if I'm bothered by it," replied the older male, "Try asking yourself why you are still so unnerved by it."

Instead of becoming aggravated as usual by his father Ichigo looked down, with an almost pathetic expression. Six years and it was still on his mind, how could it not be? Ask himself how he is still unnerved by it, how could he not be? "Dad," he gripped his hand within a fist, "you and I already know the answer to that."

"Tch," Isshin looked away, "Ichigo, if you want to come join us, you better come into the living room with a different attitude."

"Whatever," he spoke to himself. He decided he'd eat outside, looking at the moon. It was calming. At night the air was cool, and it was always a different kind of cool than the day. The night breeze seemed to pass a sea of tranquility through your body, leaving you at peace. There were always crickets that played their melody forbidding the night to become a solemn darkness. The light of the moon glowed luminously, a stunning pure white. "That dream…it started with Rukia, why did it start with her?"

He sighed and took out his phone, "Am I crazy?" then looked her name up in his contacts, "yes I am," he said and pressed the green button.

"_Ichigo?"_ Her voice, it was such a strong voice for such a fragile looking girl.

"Are you awake?" He asked.

"_Clearly I'm awake if I was able to answer your phone call."_

"Oh right…sorry."

"_Is there a reason you're calling me at one-thirty in the morning?"_

"Oh sorry…again. I was just wondering if you were okay."

"_Ichigo, I think I should be asking you that."_

"Why?"

"_You are the one calling me at one in the morning."_

"Right. Earlier today or I guess it would be considered yesterday now, huh? Um, anyway you…before the diner… the question I asked and you seemed…sad?"

"_Oh…don't worry about it, I shouldn't have said that."_

"No…you can say what you want, I just thought it was a strange answer. I just feel really bad about bringing up any bad memories for you."

"_Ichigo, I said don't worry about it. Though if you were really that concerned about it, you should have called earlier. Instead of assuming that I would be awake at this time just because you are."_

"Actually I woke up not too long ago."

"_You certainly have strange sleeping habits."_

"It's not that."

"_Bad dream huh? The unnerving kind, its worse cause you know it's not a fiction of your imagination, it's a memory you wish you could bury deep inside of you forever._"

"Ya…how'd you know?"

"_I have them all the time."_

"Right…um Rukia."

"_What is it?"_

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"_Well, I sort of have this cheer up Senna thing planned."_

"Oh sorry never mind."

"_No, you can tag along if you want to, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."_

"Thanks…wait what does she need cheering up for?"

"_Talk about it some other time, okay. I've gotta go."_

"Good night, Rukia."

"_It's the morning you fool, goodbye." _

Her petite frame fell slump against the railing on the balcony after ending her call. She stared up at the full moon's silver light. She rubbed her bare arms; it was a bit chilly tonight. '_I wonder what could be bothering him so much.'_ She sighed, she had to return inside and continue watching that insane television show marathon with everyone. She looked up once more before returning indoors.

She entered a traditional Japanese room, furnished rather Western compared to most of the large manor. Senna sat in her heart patterned pajama shorts and a pink camisole, her hair uncharacteristically free from the usual secure tie of her red ribbon, disheveled over her milky shoulders. She resided in a rather leisure position on top of a violet pillow staring up at the television screen. Anterior to her were two older individuals, comfortably seated upon a pure white sofa, the room was dark. Senna cocked her head towards the petite girl, hearing her footsteps, "Who was that anyway? Calling at this time?"

Rukia sighed and pulled the bottom of her lavender camisole over the top of her black flannel full length pajama bottoms. She presided to plot down next to amber eyed girl, placing her bum a top a scarlet cushion, "Just Ichigo."

"I'm glad you're making friends so quickly, however," soft-spoken tone from behind the pair, belonging to a woman in her late twenties, nearly a mirror image of Rukia, "next time can you tell your friend that her calls may come at a more timely hour."

"Yes, sorry Hisana," she apologized to the elder woman.

"Ha," Senna snorted, "What do you mean by 'her calls' Ichigo's a g-"

Rukia's small palm was placed strategically over the other girl's lips, muffling her sounds, "A gay girl, yes I know Senna but the possessive pronoun is still 'her'." So maybe that sounded a bit odd. But if either adult figure knew that a guy was calling her at one in the morning, no matter how she attempted to explain it, the two would never listen. That woman would rave about Rukia finally finding 'the one' while that man would be asking about if he were a "suitable" boyfriend. Honestly the two acted as though a boy and a girl couldn't have a platonic relationship.

A stern glance was on the man's face, and it was directed towards her. True his face would appear stoic to most, but he only wore slight expression on his porcelain face, and you had to know him to know what he was thinking. Had he seen through her lie? Well, with all consideration taken it was not much of a lie, in the fact that it was a terrible lie. But he spoke not a word. He made no sound, he just got up from his previous seated position, "I think I will call it a night, girls, Hisana."

Hisana pouted and stood as well, taking a slight hold of his arm, "I'll join you Byakuya. Have fun girls," she winked at the pair with a mischievous glow in her eyes a sly grin.

Senna eyed Rukia conspicuously, "So what did Mr. Strawberry call you for?"

"Ah, nothing really…he's going to be joining us tomorrow by the way," replied the blue eyed girl.

"Great," huffed the amber eyed girl, her voice oozing sarcasm.

"Try being nice to him," Rukia lightly scolded, "he does seem like an okay guy."

"Whatever," she rolled her large eyes, "What do you have planned for tomorrow anyway?"

"It's a surprise."

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind for a cheer _me_ up day," her golden eyes reflected the trepidation she was experiencing; her voice expressed her complete disgust. She gripped the front of her white dress, which was cutely adorned with purple and orange tear drop shapes, unwilling to move from her current stand.

"I didn't even know they had a place like this in Karakura," his voice matched the girl's disdain, "It can't possibly make much profit." He placed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "Rukia you're an idiot."

Irritated and belittled the petite girl kicked the orange haired boy in the shin, earning a yelp as her award. She folded her arms across her just and sighed in satisfaction, "But it is such an honor that this pathetic municipal actually is graced with such an invigorating store." She glanced up and this cutely placed her hands together, "Oh Chappy! Nothing could ever separate us!"

Ichigo looked at the girl; stars seemed to be in her eyes. So she looked cute all excited over rabbit themed merchandising, it didn't change the fact that it was _rabbit themed merchandising_. "You aren't seriously going to make us go in there are you?"

"Only someone stupid wouldn't want to shop here!" she squeezed her indigo eyes shut and squealed with joy.

"Then I'll gladly take the throne of the biggest idiot," the boy responded.

"You guys can go, I'm not really in the mood," Senna spoke in a dejected tone earning a glance from both Ichigo and Rukia.

"Uh…Senna sorry," Rukia's tone now altered into a more serious one and more gentle for that matter, "We can do something else if you want to…"

"No it's fine," she responded, "I'm not really in the mood for anything right now. Um you two can go ahead I sort of just want to be left alone for now."

"But Senna…"

"No, really please," she gave a faint smile, "just go torture Ichi a bit."

"Hey wait a minute!" Ichigo pleaded before being dragged off into the store with Rukia. He sighed in defeat looking over at the petite girl who was already rummaging through Chappy DVDs.

"Rukia," it was to get her attention. She turned around holding a large pile of DVDs in her hands. He smiled internally. She looked rather cute holding all those in her hands, in her black skinny jeans, that white camisole and purple cover-up. "What happened to Senna?"

"Oh well that…" she responded, "Just boy troubles, I don't think you want to hear about it."

He scratched his head breaking their gaze and cleared his throat nervously, "Oh…okay sorry. You…um what about you?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused, "nothing happened to me."

"That's not what I meant," he muttered to himself, unfortunately Rukia did hear him.

"What is this about?" She asked, her eyes so big looking at him, the both of them connected their eyes. His dark brown eyes stern, her blue ones the same, neither said anything. "Ichigo I don't know what happened to you last night. However I don't need you or anyone else worrying about me, especially over nothing. I may not look like much to you but I am fully capable of taking care of myself. I don't ever remember asking for your help."

"Rukia I- "He began but stopped himself, "nothing…"

Her violet eyes widen, "Chappy phone charms!" she dumped the DVDs into the redheads hands, "Hold these for me Ichigo." She quickly skipped over to the charms. She picked up two charms and began to compare the two, "Hmmm, I typically enjoy Chappy, but then there's his friend Cocoa the black rabbit…hmm so many decisions. Ichigo which one should I pick."

He blushed and looked away, "They're both stupid."

"You fool, you obviously don't know something good when you see it," she shot at him.

"Ya I'm the idiot," the sarcastic remark escaped his lips, though Rukia chose to ignore it this time.

"I'll just get them both," she sighed with satisfaction, "Oh look Chappy hats! I'll look so cute with this!" The girl squealed as she placed the white hat with bunny ears on her head, "Pyon, pyon, pyon!"

The redhead's eye twitched and his mouth was agape, were his eyes deceiving him or was Rukia actually wearing a bunny hat and jumping around chanting _Pyon_ like an idiot.

That's when she reached up and placed a black hat on his head, also with bunny ears, "Here you can be Cocoa!"

"Rukia," Ichigo's voice was full of threat and irritation.

The petite girl ignored him and continued to hop around, "Pyon! Pyon! Pyon!"

"Rukia," his voice grew in aggravation.

"Pyon! Pyon!"

Ichigo froze, his eye continued to twitch and his teeth were gritted. If he wasn't holding all her crap in his hands he would have thrown that hat right off of his head, "Will you stop going _pyon_ and take this fucking hat off of me?"

The wind fluttered her bangs a bit; she was sitting outside on a bench nearby. She was slouched over, her elbows supported by her thighs and her head supported by the palms of her hands. She watching nonchalantly as people passed by the busy stores carrying bags, eating, and talking. She growled, "Why am I being like this again? Tch and for a guy I don't even know…I must be really pathetic." A red maple leaf fell on her lap; she looked up at the tree that was overlooking the bench, a maple tree covered in green leaves. She picked up the leaf and twirled it between her fingers, "Hmm, you're rather early aren't you?" While staring at the leaf the deep sound of a dog's bark startled her and she looked up from the leaf only to find nothing, then she heard the bark again and looked down. There was a small dog, long black fur and brown patches, and a pair of two big brown eyes. It stared up at her wagging his tail quickly. She smiled and picked it up, "All that noise from you?" The dog barked again as if to say 'yes.' Senna giggled and placed her finger gently on the tip of its cold and wet nose, "I should have known it was a dachshund."

"Uh…Senna?" asked a voice.

Her amber eyes grew wide, "Oh help me Lord. I think I've lost it. This dog's talking to me!" She picked up the dog slightly in the air and gave it a stern look, "Okay, how do you know my name you little mutt? Speak!" The dog just stared at the girl oddly wiggling its tail and licked her on the nose. "Oh don't play stupid with me."

Then she felt a finger touch the bottom of her chin and force her face upward, that's when she saw his face, "What are you doing Senna?" Hisagi asked her, chuckling lightly afterwards.

The raven haired girl's eyes widen even more in realization, right it was his voice. Then her porcelain cheeks were covered in a deep blush of embarrassment_. 'Great now he thinks I'm a complete moron'_ she giggled nervously, "Nothing!"

He smirked, "Really 'cause it looked to me that you were talking to my dog."

She looked down at the dachshund in her lap and back up at Hisagi. Shuhei Hisagi was the owner of a long haired dachshund? Shuhei Hisagi was the owner of this long haired dachshund? "This is _your_ dog?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I was walking him, but I guess you stirred his interest because he ran over here."

"Oh," she responded, getting red, why was she blushing again? She should not even bother liking this guy, if he could get with someone like Rangiku Matsumoto then he was way out of her league, "Sorry I didn't know he was your dog." She glanced away.

"It's okay, nothing to be sorry about," he responded. He scrutinized her, wondering why she was looking away, "Hmm, you don't remember me do you?"

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Uh," His grey eyes seemed to widen a bit as a response to her large amber eyes meeting his gaze, "I mean you're new here and all, but I sit behind you now. My name is-"

"Shuhei," she interrupted him, "I know who you are, sorry."

"Oh…" he looked off into another direction, seemingly finding it more comfortable, "everyone usually just calls me Hisagi."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude!" she responded a bit panicked.

He chuckled, "Its fine, you can call me Shuhei if you want I don't mind…and you have nothing to keep apologizing for either."

"Sorry," her hands were placed over her mouth and she blushed again, "sorry for saying sorry."

"It's okay," He leaned down to her level and swept part of her bangs to the side, "I know I look scary but I'm not going to hurt you."

His words caught her attention and she looked into his grey eyes. She was searching intently with her own eyes, why would he say that? She bite her lower lip and placed her hand down the right side of his face, she ran her thumb over one of the three scars that ran down his face, is it because of these? He gently closed his eyes as her finger swept over the scare, "You aren't scary looking Shuhei, and in fact-"

"Senna!" Rukia's call broke the two apart. Senna's hand quickly retracted from the side of his face, and she stood up from her previous position, Hisagi also straightened up his posture. There Rukia accompanied by Ichigo made their way closer to the pair.

"Ah, so you're here with Kuchiki and Kurosaki huh?" Hisagi looked down at the girl inquisitively.

"Yeah," she agreed and then raised a questioning eye at him, "You know I'm 'Kuchiki' too." She was wondering why he did not address her by her surname.

"Right," he rubbed his neck, "It doesn't suit you though."

The ebony haired girl was about to ask what he meant by that, however Rukia and Ichigo had already fully approached the two. "Hisagi?" Rukia's voice was startled, "Uh- what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was walking my dog," He replied, and the little dachshund barked happily as if he knew he was being talked about, it ran towards Rukia running around in circles. The petite girl could not help herself but smile, she bent down and pet the overexcited pooch, "Aw, he's so cute. What's his name?"

'_Oh ya I was so startled by him that I didn't even bother asking, why do I always have to look so bad in front of him?'_ Senna thought to herself. "His name is Sushi actually," Hisagi gave a nervous chuckle.

"Uh…do you plan on eating him?" Ichigo asked which made all six eyes stare at him in disgust and disbelief. "I guess that was a bad joke…"

Shuhei cleared his throat, "Actually I didn't name him that. I'm living with this couple and the woman, Mashiro, she named him." The dog looked up at Ichigo with its big puppy dog eyes, and then his upper lip began to twitch and the dachshund began to growl at the redhead.

Shuhei whistled and spoke sternly, "Stop that, come here boy," he pointed next to himself. The dog gave one last growl at Ichigo and took his spot happily next to his master.

"Cute," Ichigo spoke sarcastically.

"Don't be so angry," Senna retaliated, leaning down to pet the dog that wagged his tail in delight, "It's probably because you smell like your cat."

"Nah," Shuhei laughed, "He just doesn't like guys all that much, sorry Kurosaki. Uh- Chappy and friends?" He asked reading the bag that Ichigo was holding in his hand.

His brown eyes widened, "It's not mine." He responded quite defensively.

"Hm, I didn't say anything," Shuhei nodded as if he did not exactly believe the redhead. He turned to the amber eyed girl, "Actually I've really got to get him home right now, care to join me? If you aren't busy at the moment."

She stared up at him and blushed lightly, '_Say something Senna! Come on!_' however her lips could not find the ability to form words at the moment. "Of course she's not, Ichigo and I are busy so why don't you go along then, right Senna?" Rukia found the voice that Senna could not locate momentarily.

"Oh, are you two dating?" Shuhei asked curiously.

"NO!" both the redhead and the blue eyed girl responded simultaneously.

"Uh…I-I don't know." Senna finally spoke, looking down at the ground.

Shuhei frowned for a second before picking up the dachshund so that he was eye to eye with the girl, "Come on. Sushi says that you're the seaweed that holds him together."

She smiled as the dog licked her nose again, "Ha, using your dog for evil, how clever."

"Was it really okay to let Senna go with that guy?" asked the redhead. He watched his petite companion rummage through clothing. This time she had brought him to a woman's clothing store. She seemed pretty interested in it, clothes and rabbits, which was about all he knew she liked. She placed her finger on her plump lip as she looked through the racks trying to decide, he scratched the back of his head and turned his face in the opposite direction blushing, _'What the hell is the matter with me?'_ He cleared his throat, "I mean you said she was down because of guy troubles, I only assume it has to do with Hisagi because that is the only guy that I've heard her talk about."

"It'll be alright," Rukia answered, pulling out a black strapless dress from the rack, "she was just feeling self-conscious about herself because yesterday she found out that Hisagi used to date Rangiku Matsumoto, and rather recently at that. You know that strawberry blond that was flirting with you yesterday."

"She wasn't flirting with me!" he gritted his teeth and blushed deeply.

"My Ichigo you're such a lady's man," she mocked him, "First you get confessed to by Orihime Inoue and then Rangiku Matsumoto flirts with you, I'm sure there are a millions guys who'd love to be in your position."

"Shut up Rukia," His toned changed a bit, rather threatening.

"Oh how scary!" the raven haired girl continued to tease him.

His eyes narrowed. It did not sit well in his stomach; this girl was teasing him like he was some little boy. And what did he want to prove to her? That he was not some little innocent boy, which she should not take him so lightly. He presided to do something in all his sixteen years he never thought to do. She stepped dangerously close to the petite girl's frame, she backed up until her back was against the clothing rack and he towered over her easily. Rukia's eyes widened. She looked up at him. That black shirt he had on fit him perfectly, only lightly clinging on his muscles, he was lean but clearly defined, not too lanky. She noticed his bicep flex just underneath his sleeve, she gulped and looked up at his face. Staring at his up at his clear light brown eyes, his mouth formed into a smirk. "Ichi-"

"Rukia," he chimed, his fingers lightly ran across her milky white neck, he brought his hand up, caressing the side of her face with the back of his knuckles before palming her cheek. He did not know why he wanted to do this, but he was coming to some conclusions over the past few days. The most beautiful girl in school liked him-fact. Rangiku Matsumoto the third year who was the center of perverted dreams amongst Karakura High's male population-fact. Mizuiro Kojima, the playboy, told him he could have any girl he wanted-fact. And why did right now he wanted to do this to her? Because she was teasing him, she was making him blush all the time, she was making him worried. What he wanted was revenge something to make her shut up. He watched as her indigo eyes slowly closed under those thick dark lashes, her pink lips parted slightly. He smirked and leaned into her ear, "How badly do you want me Rukia?"

That's when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, she had punched him. It caused him to back off and put some distance between the pair. The petite girl was breathing hard and a thick blush was prominent on her face. "Y-You pervert!"

The redhead smiled; yes he had the obstinacy to smile at his vile act, was that a laugh? Was he really laughing at her? Though her blush remained her expression altered from utter astonishment and mortification to anger. "Ha, I'm sorry Rukia," He said but she folded her arms across her chest in denial. He began to rub the back of his head nervously, 'oh now you wanna get all shy again?' "Look I'm really sorry I won't do it again."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear anything from you!" She fumed indignantly grabbing more clothing from the racks, clearly not even truly looking at them.

"Oh come on, don't act like it's the first time a guy hit on you. Keigo does it all the time and you don't act this upset over it. Besides it's not like I was being serious about," he casually spoke, resting his hands in his pockets.

"Shut up! I have pride and dignity for your information Kurosaki," Rukia turned to face him, her violet eyes heated, her mouth in a strong frown, "I don't need redheaded fools pissing me off."

"Oh is that so?" Ichigo's eyes pierced hers. He had two decisions to make, fight back with Rukia and have a stupid quarrel or…. He stepped forward and leaned down to her ear again, whispering huskily, "Maybe you're just uncomfortable because you feel attracted to this 'redheaded fool'"

Her eyes narrowed and she threw the pile of clothing in his face, her blush no longer graced her porcelain cheeks, she kicked him square in balls, causing the poor redhead to fall straight to the ground. "Normally I'm not one to take such a cheap shot," her voice was harsh, but stoic towards his pain, "but I don't need an overly hormonal idiot such as you becoming too arrogant on me. Just because you were flattered by two girls over the past week doesn't mean every girl is going to fawn all over you. Now I suggest you get up and start acting like your normal self or I'll make sure you'll never have babies. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Ichigo managed to mutter clutching his manhood in pain.

Senna walked slowly, in sync with the boy beside her, the little dachshund was a few paces ahead of the pair, sniffing a bush now and again. She sighed and glanced up at Hisagi who was had one of his hands in his pockets, feeling her eyes on him, Hisagi cocked his head towards her granting the petite girl a faint smile. Senna blushed and looked away clearing her throat, "Shuhei, why did you want me to tag along?"

"Did you not want to come?" he asked seriously.

She looked down; of course she wanted to see him. However, she just does not want to have those kinds of feelings around him, not after yesterday. However it was proving to be difficult. Shuhei Hisagi was a smart guy, and brains were very sexy. He was in all honesty a very attractive guy, and from what she could gather he had a good heart and was a lot more caring than he looked. In addition from what she learned yesterday he was plenty more experienced than she was, that thought made her blush even more deeply, her cheeks were gonna match that ribbon in her hair if she wasn't careful, "No…it's not that."

"Senna," he spoke her name, the way he said it made her heart skip a beat just for a second, "when I met you on Friday you seemed like such a happy-go-lucky type of person, you know. Then I saw you at the park today and you looked very much like the down-in-the-dumps type. I know I don't really know you, but you look much better when you're happy-go-lucky. So I'd thought I'd try cheering you up."

"Speak for yourself, "the amber eyed girl replied slyly, "You're the one who's always looking so serious all the time."

"Ah, very true," Hisagi nodded. He seemed so mature. If she would have said something like that to Ichigo he would have said something rude back and the two would have this seemingly endless child's quarrel. But Hisagi, he seemed so much more mature for a sixteen year old, almost made her self-conscious; she was in all accounts in tuned with her inner child. Not that it was a bad thing to be carefree like a kid, but would he find her too innocent or something? "But you've made me laugh plenty, you're pretty hilarious."

"Oh great so I'm a laughing stalk," Senna replied with a roll of her eyes.

"No, no, you're very funny. It's good to have a sense of humor. Sometimes I get so serious I forget that I'm still just a kid, I should have a little fun while I still can," his tone was casual, opening and foremost honest. He was the complete opposite of him she realized. He was patient, she was short-tempered. He was smart, she was average. He was serious, she was playful. He was mature, she was innocent.

Senna blushed and gave a faint smile, "Thanks."

"No problem," he shrugged, then glanced over at her, "Hmm…I wonder…what I could do to get you to smile for real?"

'_Aw don't be so sweet!_' she replied with another nervous giggle and turned away, "I'm sure you'll find a…way." She spoke the last word quietly; she stopped dead in her tracks.

Shuhei stopped walking and stared at her, the dachshund trolled back a few paces to join the two, whimpering as he looked up at them. "Senna? What's wrong?"

"That river," she said looking at the water. It was a steady current, there were yellow flowers just of the coast, and it seemed familiar for some reason. Suddenly the dark haired girl was hit with an excruciating pain in her head. She gripped the sides of her head and knelt, that was when cries and whimpers began to escape her lips.

Hisagi's eyes went wide, "What's wrong?" his voice was panicked he bent down beside her. "Senna?" his hand went to gently touch her head, but she quickly jerked away from him, his hand instinctively retracted quickly. Her body was trembling now and she gripped her dark locks tighter between her slender fingers. Her breathing pace was erratic, the pain had finally subsided and her grip loosened considerably, while her body halted its violent shakes. She placed one of her hands on the top of her head looking down attempting to calm herself. "Sen...na?" he asked again more gentle, his voice was concerned and worried, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine," she chanted in a whisper still looking down at the ground, it was as if she was trying to convince herself. She looked up at him, his eyes were dead on her, and he looked troubled. She smiled, "I'm fine, really."

He offered his hand, which she took and he quite easily hoisted her onto her onto her feet again. She dusted off her dress and kicked some dirt of her brown suede boots. He still looked skeptical, "Are you sure you're fine?"

She skipped ahead of him a few paces, having Sushi follow her suit happily. She looked over her shoulder and grinned brightly, "I'm totally okay, okay Shuhei? Stop looking at me like that, it's no biggie! Come on I'll race you to those steps!"

He closed his grey eyes for a second and exhaled, partially from relief but still a bit uneasy. He opened his eyes and notices her already running, his eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a smirk, if you challenged Shuhei Hisagi to a race you were going to get one. He gave her a couple more seconds of a head start and began to take off himself.

Senna smiled and looked over her shoulder to find Shuhei Hisagi nowhere to be seen, then she turned, and he was running comfortably beside her, '_Whoa he's fast'_ He gave her a smirk and before increasing his speed to pass ahead of her, "See you at the steps!"

Senna was huffing a bit when she reached the front of the concrete steps with Sushi trailing as well with his tongue now sticking out. She looked up to see Shuhei who had not even broken into sweat. "Well damn."

"I guess I forgot to mention I'm on the track team at school huh?" He chuckled a bit, "But you're pretty fast yourself Senna, especially for a girl in a dress and boots."

She folded her arms and smirked up at the taller male, "Well, then I'll try to take that as a compliment."

The three climbed up the steps and continued to walk down a street covered in houses, "Ever consider joining track? You'd be good, and we need more girls."

"You think?" She blushed asking him very cutely with her hands clasped together. He nodded in agreement, "but is it okay? To join this time in the school year?"

"Sure, like I said we really need more girls," He said, "I could arrange a tryout with Mr. Kagine for you as early as tomorrow if you really want to."

Senna placed a finger on her chin inquisitively as she weighted her options. Say yes and spend more time after school with the insanely cute guy or say no to the insanely cute guy. "That'd be great, you're the best Shuhei!"

"Shuhei!" The two looked up as they heard a whine come from a females voice, there was a woman with a green bob and hazel eyes running over from the front of a house. Sushi barked and began running towards her, "What took you so long! I didn't get to see Sushi, and now were going to the movies."

Senna's eyes grew wide and she looked over at him, "You…stay…with…her?"

Shuhei let out a nervous sigh, Mashiro was definitely not your average twenty-five year old woman, "Yeah, actually."

She lifted the dachshund in the air and placed a kiss on its forehead, then cradled it close to her, "I love you Sushi! Yes I do! Yes I do!" Then she looked up, "Oh, you're with a friend?"

"Uh, ya. Mashiro this is Senna she's new in town," he replied.

"Oh cool!" her voice was high pitched and her demeanor was rather carefree, she seemed more childish that Senna, "It's always fun meeting Shuhei's friends because he doesn't really have that many. And their always so interesting you knows. Sometimes I wonder if Shuhei is just too serious Kensei can be like that too! I think he gets it from Kensei, which is a real shame because just because you're a guy doesn't mean you have to be so serious. But Shuhei's not as bad as Kensei because Kensei can be so mean sometimes and I try to..."

"Mashiro shut up, what are you blabbering about? We've got to go meet up with Shinji and the rest of them," a silver haired man appeared exiting the front door of the household. Senna looked up, he was a tall guy, and not to mention big, when it came to muscles. His voice was gruff, not to mention his words were rather rude. 'What an odd pair.'

"Kensei you meanie! Shuhei brought a friend over!" She stuck you tongue at the man who only rolled his brown eyes in response.

"I'm Senna," the amber eyed girl replied, looking up at his towering form with a friendly smile, offering her hand. She was startled when he turned to her and stared at her as if she were a ghost. He did not make a move to take her hand he just looked at her and then back at Shuhei. Senna bit her lip, feeling awkward she took the hand she had offered this man and began to rub her neck with it while looking off to the side.

"Kid what the hell do you think you're doing?" his question was directed to Shuhei.

"Nothing," Shuhei responded straight forward.

Kensei grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, "Don't play dumb with me." He then presided to pull the Shuhei off to the side away from the two females.

Senna stared back at them; she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"That's weird. Kensei's usually a big meanie but he's not that rude…"Mashiro caught Senna by surprise; the amber eyed girl looked over at the hazel eyed woman. Mashiro turned her attention to the dog. "Okay now Sushi, Mommy's going to be gone for a little while but she will be back and we'll spend the rest of the day together. So when she's gone be a good boy and protect the house."

Senna smiled at the way Mashiro talked the dachshund as if it were her actual child. Then she watched as the dog trotted happily inside the house through the doggie door. "Don't worry about Kensei," Mashiro sounded more serious, "He'll come around, no worries."

Shuhei made his way back over and pulled on Senna's arm signaling her to follow him. "Um it was nice meeting you," Senna waved at Mashiro.

As the pair continued down the street, Senna looked up at him, wondering what on earth just happened. "I'm sorry about Kensei; I didn't know he was going to act like that. Actually I didn't expect the two to still be home."

Senna nodded, not exactly sure why but she did and clasped her hands together behind her back. "Does he not like me or something?"

"Uh-what?" he seemed surprised, "No, nothing like that. Don't worry about him Senna. Come let's get something to eat. Are you hungry?"

She nodded, "Hmm, very actually." Although she kept a smile she felt a bit uneasy. He wasn't telling her something and it didn't sit well in her stomach.

* * *

**(A/N): I hope everyone enjoyed it, kind of got a bit scrapy at the end, but what the heck. I really like the beginning so atleast I'm partially satisfied! Review Please and thanks so much for reading!**

**Thanks for the reviews: Chappy-Is-Mine, diggix, novicestar, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, and Imou ^_-**

**-spidergoth ^_-**


	6. Unrequited Love Sucks

**Love or Like?**

**Summary: One day after school Ichigo Kurosaki wonders why anyone even bothers with love. Soon he meets two girls and he's asking himself why he's bothering with love. Jealously, secrets, drama, and fluff as these adolescents figure out the difference between love and like.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I wish I were a character though, I want a kick ass zanpaktou!**

**(A/N): Happy Easter! GO CHAPPY! Yeah another chapter and a bit earliar than usual too! I like it a lot actually, much more ichiruki than before. I'm rather hyped about it, I wish I had all the time in the world I'd sit down and write the entire fic already! I have so many ideas my mind is bombarded! I can't til reading week, I can relax a bit...and then the cursed finals grr, but then extreme relaxation, ahh summer, so close but so far! lol Anyway I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter Ichiruki and Senhei (I say Senhei because Shuna sounds stupid and Sengi is odd and Hisana would be Rukia's sister lol XD) FTW! Please review ^_^**

* * *

**Unrequited Love Sucks**

She was sitting quietly minding her own business, she really was. She was like any other student in the class, her book opened and following along- okay semi-following along as she was doodling pictures of Chappy in her notebook. However, by all accounts she was minding her own business not doing anything out of the ordinary, not anything that would draw any unwanted attention. But she could feel them on her, those brown eyes dead on her. His head was cocked ever slightly in her direction, not noticeable, but those eyes were on her, she just knew. Rukia shifted her petite frame slightly in her seat feeling more than discomforted with his obvious gawking. She had to admit ever since yesterday Ichigo was acting rather odd around her.

The bell rang signaling lunch, the petite girl let out a sigh of relief. Lunch, hopefully free from the stares from her desk neighbor, honestly if she knew this was going to happen she would have never traded seats with Senna to begin with. She turned to the boy and gave him a menacing glance, which he seemed rather shocked from. "What's your problem Kurosaki?"

"Nothing and when the hell were we back on a last name basis?" Ichigo asked, lightly mad, but seemed like he was eternally angry.

The petite girl sneered, "When you kept staring at me like I was some new animal species throughout all the morning classes."

"Tch," the redhead responded with a roll of his eyes, "Don't go getting all conceited no one was staring at you."

She narrowed her blue eyes, "You could start off with some honesty and admit that you were gaping at me like an idiot."

"OH RUKIA!" Keigo's voice sang endearingly, "Ready for lunch?"

The petite girl was about to turn around and flash him one of her famous smiles when she was interrupted, or perhaps saved, depending on perspectives. "Uh-uh, no way. You four have already had your time with the Kuchiki's," it was from a dark haired girl who was accompanied by a redhead. Tatsuki, that was her name, "Seriously, we'd like to get to know them too."

"Fine please," Ichigo responded apathetically, "Take em' they're annoying enough as it is. It'd be nice to finally have a peaceful lunch hour."

"Oh please," Rukia muttered under her breath at his response, '_Clearly you enjoy my company way too much.'_

"Ya Ichigo! How can you just toss Rukia to the side after we all hung out on Saturday?" Keigo balled.

"Yeah Ichigo," Rukia spoke in her school girl voice, "I think you particularly like spending time together since you did call that night practically begging to hang out with Senna and I yesterday."

"Shut up Rukia," Ichigo gritted through his teeth.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Keigo wailed, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! How could you do this to me Ichigo? What happened to the bro code?"

As this babble was occurring, a few desks away…

"Senna," the dark haired boy poked the top of her head. She was face down, mumbling complete nonsense to herself. She was actually sleeping throughout every single class. He never thought someone could truly be capable of doing that. He smirked and leaned down next to her ear, "Senna."

She jumped up quickly, "I'm INNOCENT!" That's when she heard a warm chuckle. She looked up with her big amber eyes astonished and saw Hisagi laughing at her…again. She blushed deeply realizing she was actually sleeping through her classes, and he who sat directly behind her saw her doing so. She covered her face in embarrassment only blushing more when she found drool on the side of her face, '_Just great.'_

"I can't believe you weren't scolded for sleeping through all of our classes," Shuhei smiled, "If you weren't sitting behind Sado, the teachers would have definitely noticed."

"How humiliating!" Senna exasperated hiding her face on her desk.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, "You need to be well-rested for your tryout after school. So it's good you got some sleep in, though I wouldn't say it was the best time to be snoring."

"I was SNORING?" her head shot up, face redder than ever.

"Just kidding," he laughed, and she took a sigh of relief. "Is there a reason you were so exhausted?"

"I didn't sleep very well last night," she responded, okay that was an understatement. She was having this peculiar dream, this awfully nightmarish dream. So she kept tossing and turning and she woke up after only two hours of sleep, and then was too terrified to fall back into her slumber.

"Oh," his tone subsided to a more concerned one; he leaned down and parted her bangs a bit. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Senna nearly let a moan escape her lips due to his proximity, '_You're so hot, and sweet, and sexy, and amazing, and hot.'_ She was about to respond when she was interrupted.

"Hi Senna do you want to eat lunch with Tatsuki and I and everyone else? Rukia says she's going to join us, so if you want to we'd really appreciate it," that soft and honeyed voice was from that buxom redhead, Orihime. She looked at the two with her grey eyes large, "Oh! I'm sorry you two were talking weren't you? I can't believe I didn't notice, I'm so rude, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Inoue," Hisagi responded first. He turned his attention back onto the dark haired girl, "I've got to get going, but I'll talk to you later."

Senna nodded, a bit thwarted because he was leaving, a bit relieved because she could catch a break from making herself look wholly ridiculous in front of him. Seriously, how many times could you make yourself look like an idiot in front of a single person? _'Let's see…one, I bumped into him, that's how I met him. Two, I stare at him like a dummy when I first enter the class after bumping into him. Three, I argue with Ichigo and Ishida like a moron. Four, he witnesses me talking to a dog. Five, I completely have a freak out while walking with him. Six, I fall asleep in front of him during all my classes…and I've only known him for four days.'_

"So do you want to eat lunch with us?" Orihime blinked but grinned.

Senna shook her head from her inner thoughts; she was utterly zoned out, "Uh, yeah. Sure, why not?"

Outside was abnormally luminous, not even a cloud in sight to shield from the exceptionally bright rays. Fortunately there was a minor wind; still the weather was rather warm compared to the past couple of weeks. The girls that invited the pair of Kuchiki's seemingly enjoyed eating below this huge tree located on the west border of the school. It was by all accounts different from the concrete and soaring sky above that was the school rooftop. This was very green, very natural and with the intimidating tree overlooking the group, it made one feel very small. Both Rukia and Senna preferred heights, but this would do.

"We eat lunch here every day, it is pretty isn't it?" Orihime smiled, plotting down on the ground next to her closest friend, Tatsuki.

"It's nice," Rukia agreed with the redhead.

"I prefer the roof," Senna replied truthfully.

"Oh so that's the secret hideout for those four," Mahana answered curiously. She had short curly brown hair.

"Hideout?" Rukia enquired.

Tatsuki cleared her throat, "Don't mind Mahana, she has no clue what the hell she's saying most of the time."

"So how do you guys like it here so far?" the redhead turned towards the new pair. "I bet it has to be really boring compared to Tokyo."

"Actually I find it rather relaxing," Rukia replied smile.

"Isn't that just a nice way of saying it's boring?" Mahana pondered aloud.

"Mahana!" Michiru scolded the petite member of the group with short brown hair. "What about you Senna do you like it at Karakura?"

"I don't know about Karakura quite yet," Senna thought, "But I do like people here."

"You mean like Kurosaki's group?" Chizuru asked, a bespectacled girl with auburn hair.

"Well Ichigo can be a bore, and Keigo is a bit annoying, but Chad and Mizuiro are cool," the amber eyed girl retorted.

"Are you serious?" Mahana replied, "I heard Mizuiro is a playboy, I understand why you don't like Keigo the guy's a complete pervert. And Kurosaki and Sado were always in fights, I know because I went to the same middle school as them. Me, Chizuru, and Ryo we all went to the same middle school as those two."

"That has to suck Kurosaki is so scary!" Michiru replied with a shudder.

"I keep hearing that, but I have to say I don't find Ichigo as intimidating as everyone else makes him out to be," Rukia answered, "And I'm sure Senna would agree. He's really just a normal teenager with a bit of an attitude problem but that's about all."

"That's because you haven't seen him fighting, he's pretty violent," Chizuru said.

"I think he has a good heart," It was Orihime who replied, earning stares from everyone. "I do," she repeated, "he's very nice."

"No way," Michiru answered a bit shock, "Last year you said he looked scary too."

"Calm down Michiru," Tatsuki scolded lightly, "Ichigo isn't as bad as you make him out to be. I'm not exactly close to the brat anymore, but we were childhood friends and at least back then he was this total weak cry baby. So I guess I just laugh at the fact everyone's so afraid of him now."

As the girls began pulling out their food Mahana stared at Rukia's lunch, "Is that all you're going to eat? No wonder you're so skinny!"

Rukia looked down at her rice balls and her sliced cucumbers, "Uh, I don't know I just don't eat much I guess…I thought I had a normal appetite."

The redhead pulled out her lunch, "Rukia you should have some of mine! I always pack more than enough."

Tatsuki coughed, and then whispered a warning to the blue eyed girl, "Don't eat her food."

"See Rukia, it's my newest invention." Orihime raved with a giant piece of cake in hand, "It's my new tuna and lemon pound cake with chocolate mousse filling, sprinkled with chili powder!"

"Ew," Senna replied staring at the concoction as if it were a foot fungus, "That's gross."

The redhead looked puzzled, "You think so?"

"Orihime doesn't really have the cooking thing down," Tatsuki replied, "That and her seemingly ditzyness are her only downfalls. She actually is pretty smart; she's ranked fourth in our class."

"And Ryo's third," Michiru offered.

"Wow, Rukia and I are such average students, it sort of makes me feel dumb being around the smartest all the time," Senna laughed.

"Well unless you're rich you need to work hard in academics and extracurricular activities if you want to get into a good university," Ryo commented after eating some of her rice, "that's why I have to work hard in track too."

Senna's amber eyes grew in excitement, "You're in track? I'm trying out for that after school!"

The girl with the long black hair eyed Senna with a look of disbelief, an almost pretentious stare, "If you want to be in track you can't eat like that."

Senna stared down at her lunch, okay so maybe a burger, chips, and cookies weren't exactly the healthiest of all foods. However, they were so delicious, how could she possibly deny herself of such foods? She offered a nervous chuckle, "uh, but I'm really fast even when I eat like this."

"That's not what Ryo meant," Tatsuki interjected, "If you want to perform your best physically you have to eat healthier, to be the best you can be. If you aren't going to be competitive then you don't have a real reason to join. When I'm in training season for karate I have to stay on a strict diet, and it pays off."

The amber eyed girl looked down at her delicious food, "Well, then…if I make the team then I'll start my diet tomorrow."

"How did you even arrange a tryout?" Ryo asked indifferently, almost coldly, "Mr. Kagine isn't too lenient, he doesn't just let anyone on the team, especially after tryouts have passed."

"Oh, well," Senna scratched the back of her head, "Shuhei said he talked to Mr. Kagine about this morning and I'm all set to go."

"Who's Shuhei?" Michiru asked a bit confused. Ryo's eyes seemed to narrow but she did not say anything.

Chizuru tapped her chin inquisitively, "Isn't that Hisagi's first name, right?"

"The scary looking guy with the sixty-nine tattoo on his face?" Michiru asked.

"You're on first name basis with that guy?" Mahana asked Senna, seemingly very interested as she leaned in to shorten the distance between herself and the dark haired girl.

"Uh- why is that weird?" Her eyes were wide, feeling a bit uncomfortable from their closeness.

"Well ya its weird-"

"OH! Yoo-hoo! Senna," that voice sounded distinctively familiar. The amber eyed girl turned her head to the direction of the sound. There she was her long golden waves and sky blue eyes. The girl cocked her head to the side and gave an odd look to the blonde, she was not wearing the school ribbon, much like Mahana who chose to unbutton her shirt a bit, but Rangiku's breasts, well were to put it bluntly much more larger than Mahana's_. 'Well there's an interesting way to wear the school uniform,'_ she thought to herself, "Um, Matsumoto?"

The blonde approached her and took the smaller girl's hand, "Oh don't be so formal Senna! Rangiku, call me Rangiku."

"Okay then, Rangiku," Senna replied with a smile.

"Good," the buxom blonde replied, "Now can I borrow you for a bit?"

"Sure," Senna got up, "Thanks I guess I'll see you guys later then." Secretly she was pretty uplifted to leave the group of girls. In general they seemed well, but she did not feel as though she fit in with them very well. Orihime was nice and so was Tatsuki but still she didn't know if she would ever be close to them. Chizuru was okay, Mahana seemed to be too much of a gossip, Michiru was a bit annoying, and Ryo…well Ryo. Ryo did not seem to like her very much at all. '_First Kensei and now Ryo…is there something wrong with me?'_

"Oh wow is she gonna start acting like Hisagi and hang out with only third years or something," Mahana commented out loud.

"Jeesh Mahana who really cares," Tatsuki replied, "Anyway Rukia, do you participate in any sports…perhaps karate?"

"Oh, well not really," replied the petite girl, "I'm not really the type to participate in sports."

"That's okay you don't have to do sports Rukia," Orihime interjected happily, "You can join the handy crafts club with me and Michiru, it's really fun!"

"But I'm not that good with that sort of thing," Rukia replied, trying to kindly turn down the offer.

"You don't have to be good at it, it's only a club," Orihime chimed, "plus you have to see Uryu Ishida, no one else makes sewing look so cool!"

"Oh ya, Ishida is really good at it," Michiru commented, "If only he wasn't so mean, it's a bit scary actually."

"Oh well, then I'll think about it," replied the blue eyed girl.

Tatsuki let out a sigh, "Well I really wish you were a sports person. My coaches have been on our asses trying to get more girls into karate and soccer. I'd hate to lose another potential candidate to the handy crafts club. Orihime you should've joined karate, I told you were at a black belt level."

"Oh but I hate being violent," Orihime reminded Tatsuki.

Something that Tatsuki had said caught Rukia's attention, "You're on the soccer team too?"

"Hm, oh ya," the tomboy replied, "Do you like soccer?"

"Oh-no sorry, it's just I was wondering if Renji Abarai is on the soccer team?"

"Oh ya, he's on the boy's team, why?" Tatsuki interjected.

"You don't happen to like him do you?" pondered Mahana

"What? No, he's my friend," Rukia defended honestly.

"You sure make friends fast," the brunette continued to comment.

"Uh, no I mean, we sort of grew up together. We were best friends when we were younger and I know he really liked soccer so I was wondering." Rukia replied.

"Aren't you afraid of him?" Michiru asked.

"Oh my gosh Michiru, you think every guy is scary." Mahana rolled her big eyes.

"I do not!" the petite girl defended herself.

"You claimed four guys were scary since lunch started." Chizuru claimed.

"I did?" She sounded a bit startled.

"I counted." The bespectacled girl merely stated.

The pair of girls were sitting on a small flight of concrete stairs located on the side of the school building. The blonde on the top step, leaning her back against the wall, the darker haired girl sat a few steps below, glancing in the direction of her companion.

Rangiku looked at Senna with a wholehearted smile, "I'm sorry about Saturday."

"Um…what are you talking about?" Senna questioned, though she honestly had a pretty good clue.

"Oh please, it is pretty obvious that you like Hisagi," Rangiku said slyly, she burst out laughing when she saw Senna's face become completely flushed. "But honestly I never thought twice about it, I thought you'd like someone a little less serious, but I guess you really can't help it."

"Oh well," Senna looked down attempting to shadow her blush, "I don't really know what to do Rangiku…I make myself look like an idiot all the time around him."

"Ha!" Rangiku laughed, "Who cares? It happens to the best of us! And Hisagi is such a good guy, he wouldn't count it against you, especially after all the idiotic things he did before we got together."

"I can't imagine Shuhei doing anything remotely stupid or embarrassing," the amber eyed girl spoke nearly admiringly.

Rangiku's blue eyes relaxed, her expression soft, "Senna," she said that to get the attention of the girl, who turned and looked at her, blinking. The blonde sighed, "When you take Hisagi into account, understand that he isn't perfect, no one is."

"Hmm," Senna nodded happily, "I know."

"Well as long as you remember that," Rangiku relaxed, "So is Renji like in love with Rukia or something?"

She rubbed the hair on the back of her head just beneath her ponytail, her on expression sympathetic, "I think it's pretty obvious Renji has strong feelings for Rukia. Even when we were little it was obvious…but I've only witness Rukia fall for one person, unfortunately it wasn't Renji. An unrequited love, it really sucks."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch period, Senna sighed, "Aw, I got to go; I already got scolded for being tardy on Friday."

Rangiku laughed hysterically, "You and I are just alike, eh except I don't really care if my teachers yell at me for being a little late."

Senna joined the laughter, "Anyway I really have to go, I'll see you around, thanks for the chat!" She waved as she began running towards the direction of her classroom.

Rangiku gave a faint smile to the girl that quickly diminished off of her lovely face, "Unrequited love sucks huh?" She turned around, slowly making her way to her own class. '_She's such a nice girl, such an innocent girl. A pretty girl who has such a charming and uplifting personality, but she's not Shuhei's type at all.'_

It was after school, _'Finally,_' the redhead thought. That meant no more of Keigo's annoying rants, no more listening to boring instructors, and no more death glares from Rukia for staring at her. It's not that he was intentionally trying to piss her off…no. He just found her to be interesting today, compared to other things. I mean, she seriously spent her entire time doodling Chappy on her notebook, she had not taken the initiative to write down a single note. She looked as though she was a studious student; clearly it was far from the truth. It was ironic, teachers yelled at him for daydreaming and not paying attention when he was giving them more ear than she was the supposed model student.

'_Whatever,_' thought the boy, he was heading for the library. He was in the mood for some Shakespeare, yes the notorious bad boy Ichigo was a fan of the great old William Shakespeare. Naturally it was kept top secret. Sure he acted as though he cared nothing for his image, which was a lie. Really which high school student really put nothing into the image they elucidate? So nobody needed to know Ichigo Kurosaki possessed a love for classic English literature, '_No way in hell._' What was he in the mood for? 'Othello'? 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'? 'Hamlet'…yes he was definitely in a 'Hamlet' mood.

He sighed and began making his way towards the row he knew held Shakespeare's many plays and collection of sonnets, in which he memorized by heart not even having to look at the signs. However someone caught his eye, he figured he'd hold off checking out 'Hamlet' for a couple minutes, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what I'm doing here?" Rukia narrowed her eyes at the tall male, "I'm getting a book, isn't that what school libraries are for, and why the heck are you following me?"

"I'm not following you, I came to check out a novel of my very own for you information, Rukia," Ichigo said, lazily he leaned against the book shelf, placing his hands into the pockets of his school uniform slacks, "You on the other hand don't seem like the reading type, seeing as though you enjoy doing nothing in class but to draw crudely deformed bunnies."

"First of all my bunnies are not crude or deformed," the petite girl huffed. She then presided to change her expression to a much more pretentious one, "And for your information Ichigo Kurosaki, I happen to be very well-read."

"Is that so?" Ichigo scoffed, "You're in the reference book section you know that? If you ask me I don't enjoy reading a thesaurus during my leisure time, but hey maybe I'm just odd."

"I know what section I'm in you moron!" Rukia retorted aggravated, and then sighed, "I hate to admit it but I'm rather terrible in math and I need a book that's more detailed step by step than our classroom text if I want to do decent."

"Oh, sorry," he responded, "Why don't you just get a tutor, wouldn't that be easier?"

"Ya right," the petite girl spoke sarcastically, "And sound like an idiot amongst my peers."

"Tch, who cares about image?" Ichigo rolled his hazel eyes, '_Well okay maybe I do a bit.'_ "I'm pretty good at math, I could tutor you. Seeing as though I already think you're an idiot."

"Thanks for the offer," Rukia said, turning back to the book shelf and reaching up for the book she needed, which just happened to be a bit too high up for her reach, "But I'll have to kindly decline it."

"Whatever suit yourself then," replied the redhead with little sympathy. He was about to turn around and continue on to get what he came here for. However, Ichigo noticed a couple things that were bonded for disaster. One, Rukia could not possibly reach whatever book she was attempting to use, because of this she forced most of her body weight against the bookshelf, wobbling it only on the tips of her toes. Two, there were a couple of very thick books just a few shelves above her head that were not pushed back far enough into the shelf. That's when he reacted; those books were going to fall onto her.

"Rukia!" It happened all too quickly, one second Rukia Kuchiki was trying to reach of a math reference book, the next thing she knew her back collided into the carpeted flooring of the school's library. Ichigo's heavy form was above her, only couple inches away, and a series of loud thud noises came crashing down, her eyes were wide.

"I-Ichigo?" She sounded a bit taken back and a bit timid.

"Hey," He gave her a concerned look within his chocolate eyes and a soft smirk, "Are you okay?"

"U-uh what the hell do you mean am I okay?" the petite girl yelled in fury, "You're the one who just took a series of encyclopedias to the back and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

"Oh that," his eyes looked thoughtful, "It's no big deal, I'm fine."

"You're fine?" Rukia seemed more irritated than relieved, which was beyond him, "Those are heavy fucking books and you're fine?"

"Yes, look if I say I'm fine then I'm fine," Ichigo retorted.

"Whatever," the petite girl growled; she decided she might as well get up from the floor, who knows how many disgusting pathogens covered its surface. She lifted her body up a bit, realizing too late it was a big mistake. There she was face to face to him, their foreheads touching one another's. His hazel eyes so clear and dare she think it…attractive. She could not seem to find the strength to move her body, she felt entrapped by those eyes. Her indigo ones stared so deeply into his. Even the way his orange bangs fell over his top lashes were attractive. Ichigo found himself in a similar predicament, her eyes…why did they have to be the most beautiful eyes he'd ever witness. Indigo, freaking indigo eyes, which winged out oh so perfectly but still somehow were so large. Her lashes were so long and thick, and to top it all off her cheeks were so cutely flushed pink.

"Rukia," he sighed breathlessly still not taking his eyes off of her. '_Oh why does he have to be so close, and why did he have to say my name like that? Why does his body smell so good? Why does his breath smell so good and feel so hot? And why is he looking at me like that? And more importantly why is this all making me blush?'_

"Ichigo," She returned just as breathlessly. Ichigo moved his face just a bit closer to hers and…

"Oh my gosh did those books just fall on top of you two?" the female librarian exasperated causing the two teens to quickly distance themselves.

Rukia began to softly heave, '_Thank god she stopped me before I did something so incredibly stupid.'_

Senna placed her right hand on her forehead, shielding her eyes away from the sun's bright beams. She had just finished changing so she could be ready for this track thing. Of course she was not anticipating much, if she sucked at least she would look cute running, she had dressed herself with a plain white tank and a pair of micro red shorts with white stripes on either side, knee high white socks and black running shoes. She looked adorable, so even if she was slow at least she would be cute in front of Hisagi.

She was walking towards the track and noticed Hisagi making his way towards her in a pair of black shorts and a blue t-shirt. "Hey, you all set to go?"

Senna beamed cutely and clasped her hands together behind her back, "If I completely blow this you'll totally still talk to me right?"

"Wai-what?" He asked. His expression softened slightly, "You'll be fine, trust me."

"Sure I will," Senna replied, perhaps not all so honestly, "But just in case that I completely fluke, I don't think we should hold it against me."

"Trust me Senna, you are a shoe in," Hisagi told her, "Come on I've got to introduce you to Mr. Kagine."

"Great, time to meet my doom," Senna sighed sarcastically.

"Don't back down now," warned the dark haired boy, "I'll be rooting for you."

"Tch," she replied blushing, the two were approaching a large built man with dark hair.

"Ah, Hisagi there you are, so I'm assuming that this is Kuchiki right?" the man asked.

"Ah yes I'm Senna," She replied.

"Hmm, you don't look like much of a runner…" He thought out loud.

The petite girl's expression went dark, "Is that supposed to be a short joke?"

"Ha," Mr. Kagine laughed, "She's a funny one isn't she Hisagi?"

"I assure you Mr. Kagine, Senna will definitely surprise you," replied the male.

"Of course, you have to be good if you got a recommendation from my best runner," Mr. Kagine replied reassuringly.

"Best runner?" Senna asked turning to Shuhei who just rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Oh he didn't tell you, he's my fastest. Of course you don't have to worry about keeping up with him, worry about the other girls," Kagine answered her ponder, "In fact actually my fastest girl, Ryo Kunieda mentioned you too. She said you never even participated in track before."

'_Great, she's already trying to make me look bad in front of the coach,'_ Senna thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes, "Well that's true…I'll give my best sir though."

"Good, now why don't we stop wasting our time with trivial conversation?" said the coach, "We'll start with a warm up, the hundred meter sprint, you ready for that?"

'_Sure I can do that but what are you talking about warm-up? How long are you expecting me to be running?' _Senna nodded.

"Let's see I need a timer," Mr. Kagine pondered, "Cirucci! Do you think you can do all the times for Ms. Kuchiki?"

A girl with two purple pigtails stepped forward and nodded, "Sure thing Coach Kagine, I've got it."

"Good," Mr. Kagine said. Everyone took their places. The track team sat on the bleachers watching their potential new teammate. Mr. Kagine stood a few feet from Senna at the starting mark, while Cirucci stood at the end of the hundred meters with a stopwatch in hand. "Get ready…Set…Go."

Senna busted out into speed, as fast as her legs would take her, she was not going to look like a fool, especially not after Kunieda's attempts to put her down before she got a chance. And it seemed just as she began to run she had stopped, _'Such a painstakingly short distance_,' she thought huffing a bit at the end. She turned to look at the taller girl with the stopwatch in her hand. Her purple eyes were large in astonishment as she looked at the time on the stopwatch.

Mr. Kagine came to join the pair, "Well damn Kuchiki that looked pretty fast, Cirucci what's the time?" When the girl didn't seem to respond, the man grabbed the stopwatch from her grasps, his eyes widened just as her, "Thirteen oh four?"

Ryo visibly jumped from her seat, along with many other members of the team, snickers and whispers could be heard amongst them.

"Is she really that fast?"

"That's barely a second above Kunieda's record; none of the girls on our team have ever come that close to her time."

"And Ryo said that she hadn't ever been in track."

"If she sticks with it she'd be sure competition for Kunieda."

"Th-That's my second fastest time for the girls with this sprint." Mr. Kagine said in surprise.

"Uh-it is?" Senna asked shocked herself.

"See I told you, you'd do fine." It was Shuhei, he come up to congratulate her.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised since Hisagi was the one who recommended you," He said scratching the back of his head, "Damn thirteen oh four. You definitely secured your position, but we'll have to do a few my races, my god."

Senna was soon swarmed with the remaining member s of the track team complimenting her. She laughed nervously, "It's no big deal, probably just a chance of luck."

"Okay everyone get back to the bleachers! Let's move on come on," Kagine scolded.

Shuhei gave the amber eyed girl a smirk and pinched her left cheek, "Good luck."

Senna blushed and dumbly smiled, appearing a bit out of it, "Yeah, good luck with your diet." That was her voice, she snapped out of it seeing Ryo with a book in her hand walking towards the bleachers with her long strides. Senna's eye twitched as she muttered under her breath, "bitch."

Rukia did not know exactly how this happened, somehow she had found herself reconsidering Ichigo's tutoring offer. So here she was seated next the redhead in one of the faux wood tables and actually getting his help with their math assignment. This was rather pathetic for her. Sure he was not trying to make her feel any less than what she was, but she felt belittled getting the aid from the likes of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Okay," Rukia breathed, "So find the interest rate…okay I can do this." She began plugging in the given numbers into the equation, "Wait a minute this doesn't make any sense!" She banged her head against the table.

Ichigo rolled his brown eyes, "That's because you're using the wrong equation, Rukia. You can't use the regular compound interest formula when it's compounded continuously." He smirked and took a hold of her left index finger, moving it so it pointed to another formula that read: A=Pe^(rt). He leaned into her ear, "That's the formula you need, Rukia."

The petite girl puffed out her cheeks, which were now covered in a light pink flush, "I knew that."

Ichigo smirked and pulled some of her raven locks behind her ear, whispering again, "Sure you did."

"Will you stop that?" Rukia replied, "I can't concentrate on math enough as it is!"

"Oh," he turned away rubbing the back of his head with a blush, "Sorry…I didn't mean to."

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Ichigo? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"What?" He turned to catch her eye, "No, nobody's good at everything, right? So you're bad at math…who gives a shit?"

"I suck at science too," she stated rather honestly, with a sigh, "Byakuya is always so disappointed with the grades that Senna and I receive."

"Well math is a part of science so that may be where you're having trouble," Ichigo replied, "Wait whose Byakuya?"

"No one," she sighed.

"Rukia I could help you with science too, I don't mind." He offered, "I don't think any less of you just because you're bad at a couple of subjects, and I'm willing to help you improve."

Rukia looked up at him, he was telling the truth, and he gave a small smile. She let out a perturbed breath and returned his smile, "Thanks Ichigo."

That's when her cell phone started flashing, she had a new text. She checked her white cell.

From: Senna

_**I totally just made the team! ;D**_

"Shit," the petite girl muttered.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Grr," she growled, and began to quickly pack up her stuff, "I just remembered I can here to grab that stupid book to check out so I could hurry and watch Senna's tryout. Now it's over, and she made the team…but I feel like such a bad person."

"Oh…sorry I distracted you," replied the redhead still seated comfortably.

"No its fine ugh," She replied finally packed up, "I can just be so stupid!"

"You're not," he reassured her.

"Thanks Ichigo," She said and turned around, "I need to get going, Senna and I are going to walk home together."

Ichigo sighed and ran his calloused hand through his hair, '_Hey wait a minute I came here just to get that stupid play and get out. Then I got distracted by her.' _He picked himself up and began walking towards the shelf that retained Shakespeare's works, "I guess were both pretty stupid."

Rukia and Senna walked side by side one another towards the front school's gates.

"I'm really proud of you, Senna," Rukia's deep blue eyes beamed, "You're pretty amazing I'm sure Hisana and Byakuya are going to be impressed."

"Yeah I guess," She nodded, "I just didn't know I was that fast…good thing. I don't think I can stick with this diet thing though."

"You'll be fine," Rukia agreed, "Sorry I didn't make it."

"Nah its fine, what were you doing by the way?" She asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," Rukia reassured her.

"Tch, liar," Senna turned her face, "I bet you were getting all snuggly with a boy."

"Not exactly," Rukia chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, you should have been there, Ryo was such a bitch," Senna growled making a fist with one hand.

"Hmm? You mean that really tall girl from lunch?" inquired the smaller girl.

"Yes! I didn't do anything to her!" her amber eyes read fury, "And she was trying to put me down even before I met Coach Kagine!"

"Hey you two?" It was a rough unidentifiable masculine voice. Startled both Rukia and Senna turned to the direction of the man; he appeared considerably older than either one of them. His hair was bleached blonde and he was wearing this odd nose piercing. The pair of violet and amber eyes grew wide realizing he was accompanied by a few other men, "You're Kurosaki's bitches aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Rukia asked pretentiously in disgust.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Senna narrowed her eyes heatedly.

The group of men, yeah elven of them, started to sneer like hyenas on crack. The bleach blonde, apparently seemed to be the leader, "Exactly what I said, I've noticed you two snuggling around Mr. Big & Bad over the past couple of days, I wonder what's so interesting about you two. Must be good in bed, because I don't know another reason for keeping such lanky sluts."

Their faces read complete disgust. Rukia folded her arms across the front of her chest, "Do you know who the fuck we are? We are Rukia and Senna fucking Kuchiki!"

Senna narrowed her eyes and gripped her hands into tight fists, "Yeah! And we are no one's bitches!"

The blonde began chuckling, "Cute, do you think you're voices are enough to scare us?" His face went harsh, "Get em'"

Two of the men came charging for the pair. One for Rukia and one for Senna. Rukia looked over at Senna giving a stern glance; Senna returned it with a nod. Rukia kicked the man's legs sending him falling forward; she then presided to elbow him in the back of his neck. Senna kneed the man approaching her into the gut, he crouched down, and clutching his abdomen, Senna then smirked and kneed his chin sending him back.

"Ah, now I see why Kurosaki keeps you around, he must like 'em feisty," raved the boss.

"You're disgusting," Rukia replied revolted.

"Aw thanks for the compliment," he smiled, "Boys."

The remaining eight came charging at them. Despite the fact that Senna and Rukia were both rather strong, it did nothing to alter the fact that, eight against two were rather bad odds. Eight grown men against two petite adolescent girls were bad odds indeed. Within seconds both Senna and Rukia were being held. Senna was down on her knees with a man holding either one of her arms. Rukia was against the brick wall arms being held in the same manner.

One of the men approached Senna, "Hey boss this one's a bit more curvy," he chuckled.

"Don't even touch me you bastard!" the amber eyed girl threaten.

He scoffed, "And what are you going to do about it?" he pulled on the end of the ribbon in her hair, letting her thick locks fall free along her shoulders and a few inches below that, "You look much sexier with your hair down."

"If you touch her I'll kill you!" Rukia screamed.

"Ha, what are you going to do sweetheart, your pressed firmly against that brick wall." The blonde approached her with a smile. Senna looked down to the ground, tears threatening to spill from her amber orbs. The boss lightly ran the back of his right hand along Rukia's porcelain cheek, he was wearing brass knuckles, "Kurosaki seems to be rather found of you, I wonder what he'd say if that pretty little of face of yours was scarred?"

He brought back his hand about to smash into the side of her face, when a calloused hand grabbed his, keeping it in place within the air. "What the hell?" He turned his head around to see the perpetrator.

"Men like you piss me off."

Rukia's indigo eyes widen.

* * *

**(A/N): O_O what's happening? lol anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter...not so fluffy is it? lol I'm really loving this fic I hope you guys are too. Review for feedback and constructive criticism, or even pleads for an update lol! Thank you ^_-**

**Thanks for the reviews: mautauja, diggix, Aprilup, 2coolforyou, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, and Imou**

**Made a playlist for this fic: **

**1. Chemicals React- Aly and AJ  
2. I Can't Help Falling in Love with You- Elvis Presley  
3. Accidently in Love- Counting Crows  
4. September- Daughtry  
5. Hero- Mariah Carey  
6. Inevitable- Anberlin  
7. Iris- Goo Goo Dolls  
8. I'll Be- Edwin McCain  
9. Why Not?- Hilary Duff  
10. Start Again- Red  
11. Sympathy- Goo Goo Dolls  
12. Brooklyn Bridge- Lee DeWyze**

**-spidergoth ^_-**


	7. Interesting People

**Love or Like?**

**Summary: One day after school Ichigo Kurosaki wonders why anyone even bothers with love. Soon he meets two girls and he's asking himself why he's bothering with love. Jealously, secrets, drama, and fluff as these adolescents figure out the difference between love and like.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it.**

**(A/N): Okay here's another chapter, I wanted to be over with it earliar, but with finals coming up I find myself becoming rather busy...writing this isn't a priority. Anywho, I hope this will be to your liking after the suspense of last chapter. And as a side note that is completely irrelvent I found myself randomly thinking that if** **Mashiro and Kensei had a baby it would look like Beel from Beelzebub. Anyway...just read and review please.**

* * *

**Interesting People**

**"_Men like you piss me off."_**

_**Rukia's indigo eyes widen.**_

The bleach blonde twitched his left eye, incensed, "Who the hell are you?"

The black haired man's expression did not alter his eyes were so heated that they were cold as ice. He did not say anything, those grey eyes read complete austerity, and it was a silent antagonism- the most precarious of all. He snapped the blonde's wrist backwards effortlessly breaking it. The victim fell to the ground yelping in pain, "You don't deserve to know."

From a short distance Senna's amber eyes were wider than ever, she could not believe her vision, believe her ears. She could not move her body, and it was not merely the fact that she was being held down, she could imagine she would not have the strength to. At least right now she could not even find her voice to respond. His eyes so intimidating they be stilled trepidation even from this distance, his words were so full of threat- no a ruthless promise, and his actions indicated not a trace of mercy. Was that really Shuhei Hisagi?

The men who were holding both Senna and Rukia came charging towards the adolescent. Hisagi closed his eyes for a second and let out a perturbed sigh, as if it was not worth his time to mangle with this group. Shuhei grabbed one of their arms; twisting it harshly he was able to then preside to kick the man in the gut, causing him to topple over two of his own comrades into the concrete. For the remaining two he elbowed one into the face and kicked the other one down to the ground quickly. Seeing as though the one he elbowed was still on his feet he took a firm grip on his arm, flipping him onto the street. That's when he turned, his eyes connected to the man who had pulled the ribbon off of Senna's hair, it was still in his left hand. Hisagi's eyes narrowed, within what seemed to be a second he was in front of the unnamed man. He laid a strong punch onto the left side of the man's face. He grabbed the man from behind, utilizing his right arm in a choke hold; with his free arm he twisted the man's left arm until his grip loosened causing the ribbon to fall, which Shuhei caught. He then kicked the man in the back face down into the cement. The dark haired man crouched down to the side of his victim, and pulled his head up by the back of his hair. Leaning down to his ear, Hisagi spoke in a threatening whisper that was still audible for all those around, "Don't you ever dare lay your filthy hands on her again. If I witness you as much as looking at her the wrong way I will not reframe myself, I just might kill you."

He resumed his stance, sighing again. Rukia and Senna were now side by side, gazing as if they could not trust what they just perceived with their very own eyes. He walked towards the pair, in particular towards the taller girl. He reached out his hand, offering her the red ribbon, "Here, wash it before you tie it back into your hair."

Senna looked down at his calloused hands, the same hands he used to save them just seconds ago, she opened her hand and he let the ribbon spill over her palm. She smiled softly and looked up, "Thanks Shu-"

"I'm sorry," he replied glancing off to the side and down a little. That response surprised both girls, what was he apologizing for? He just saved them. "I should have gotten here sooner. And…I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Y-You!" it was the leader; he was huffing on the street trying to get up, "I will not settle with a loss from the likes of you! Tch…s-someone who… I've never even heard of is going to beat me up? I-I don't think so." The man was now on his feet with a sadistic look on his face.

Hisagi turned and darkened his expression, "Do you not know how to accept defeat?"

"DON'T MOCK ME!" he was about to charge, but fell face forward to the ground. There a foot a top of his head, and the other on his back. Standing triumphantly, his hands still in his pockets, the breeze fluttering his orange locks, Ichigo smirked.

He leaned down a bit, "Relax Yokochini, what the hell's your problem anyway, you dying that bad for an ass-kicking?" He looked up seeing Rukia and Senna gawking at him. He sighed and extended his hand, pointing at the petite blue eyed girl, "And you! How many times am I going to have to save your ass today? Mind telling me Rukia?"

The petite girl's eye twitched and she balled both of her hands into tight fists, "First of all none of what happened today was my fault!"

"Whatever Rukia, you should learn how to stay out of-"He began but felt the older man start to move from underneath his foot.

"K-Kurosaki!" He muttered under his breath, "Get the HELL off of me so I can beat the shit out of your friend!"

"Tch," Ichigo began stomping the man's face to the concrete of the street with his foot as if it were child's play, "Shut up Yokochini nobody asked what you wanted to do. Look at you, you can barely move and your right wrist looks broken- how pathetic so don't even make me laugh. In this condition you're really going to kick his ass? And what the hell did you do to your hair? You look ridiculous." He jumped off of the man landing just a few feet in front of the three dark haired teens.

"You're late Kurosaki." Hisagi told him coldly.

"Huh?" Ichigo turned to face the taller male, "You act as though I scheduled this or something."

"They seem to be friends of yours, you should be the one dealing with them," he stated as if it were a mere fact.

"You and I have extremely different definitions of '_friends_' apparently," the redhead scoffed.

"It appears you know one another very well," his grey eyes stern as he stared down the redhead.

Ichigo outwardly unlike Hisagi was much more relaxed, he decided to respond in a jesting manner, "Well you know the old saying: keep your friends close, your enemies closer."

"Tch," Hisagi responded, "is this some sort of game for you Kurosaki?"

"Ha," he laughed, "Of course it is, we're just having some fun here, so don't be so tense Hisagi. Relax, see these guys are trying get up cause they wanna play."

"If this is your idea of '_fun'_ I suggest you get out more," another icy remark left his firm lips.

"Perhaps," Ichigo grinned, "But right now they want you too not just me. I assume you already know my reputation, so I have to ask if you can handle yourself."

"Are you implying I'm not strong enough?" this fact seemed to rile up the taller adolescent who appeared to be shadowing his anger with a calm façade.

"I never said that." Ichigo smirked, nearly mockingly.

"That pisses me off. I may not partake in pointless brawls such as yourself," Shuhei sighed, "but I assure you I'm more than skilled when it comes to fighting."

"Good." His smirk grew, this time in satisfaction. "Rukia, Senna…stay back, this might get ugly."

It all occurred so quickly, one minute it was eleven against two the next; there was a pile of eleven immobile men lying on the street. Ichigo and Hisagi stood there, hardly a scratch on either one. Ichigo smirked which foiled Hisagi's frown. The redhead stepped forward, "Okay guys so next time you want a fight, make sure you come find me-got that? Don't go around picking on girls half your-" His eyes traveled to a rather plump member, "or a third of your size. Next time I'll be even more generous and land you guys in the hospital again like what Chad and I did two years ago, okay?"

"Let me walk you home," Ichigo turned around at Hisagi's voice. He rolled his light brown eyes, was this guy really trying to be all suave and sweet after he just gave those guys a brutal beating?

The redhead approached the threesome which his typical furrowed eyed scowl, "I'll walk them home since it was my shit that nearly got them beaten up."

Hisagi's eyes traveled to the redhead sternly, "I want to walk them home because of your 'shit' as you put it, do you really think it wise for them to be alone with you, what if another one of your gang buddies show up?"

"Then I can handle it," Ichigo barked angrily.

"And when will you be ready to handle it?" inquired the taller man, "After they punch a whole into Rukia's face or after they sexually assault Senna?"

"Okay look none of that happened!"

"Because I showed up."

"Well then we should be happy you, so stop yelling at me for something that didn't even happen!"

"I'm not the one yelling."

"Okay I'm really starting to dislike you."

"I don't care; I'm walking the two of them home out of concern of their safety."

Senna clasped her hands together her amber eyes seemed to be sparkling, "Wow Shuhei you're incredible."

Rukia scoffed, "Can you two shut the hell up?" The petite girl seemed to be addressing the two men, "Stop trying to pull off some sort of testosterone contest or something, because it is ridiculous. Who do you think Senna and I are? Helpless damsels in distress? We are fully capable of walking home by ourselves without wannabe macho escorts! Isn't that right Senna?"

The taller girl shook her head smacking herself out of her earlier nonsense, "Uh yeah! We didn't ask for your help!"

Hisagi turned to her with a softened expression, "I was just concerned."

Senna's expression softened with his and she blushed lightly, "Aw."

"Senna!" Rukia scolded.

The amber eyed girl pouted, "But they aren't going to take no for an answer so we might as well just let them walk us home right?"

"Yeah well whatever," Rukia folded her arms as the four began to walk down the street, "If I wasn't caught off guard I wouldn't have needed anyone's help in the first place."

"Tch please," Ichigo retorted, "There's only so much someone your size could do, simple physics. Oh I'm sorry I forgot you wouldn't know anything about that since you suck at math and science."

"Oh shut up! You said you weren't going to belittle me because of that!" the petite girl responded irritated.

"Yeah, well you deserved it," uncaringly he placed his hands into his pockets.

They hadn't noticed her, she was quite a distance away after all, but she had seen them, perhaps because of how loud they were being. She looked down, '_Why am I like this?_' Her eyes were becoming wet again. She was going to the library to pick up a book of haikus; she enjoyed reading them and making up her own as well. But that's when she saw the two, him on top of her. She knew it was an accident but the way he looked at her as if she was the only person in the world; he never looked at her like that before. And how could he do that? She confessed to him not even a week ago. She skipped the handy crafts club; she had spent the time crying hysterically in the bathroom, luckily alone. She did not want anyone to see her like that. She detested people thinking she was a crybaby. She knew Tatsuki wouldn't think that…but Tatsuki had done enough for her, she could handle this alone, she had to. As she made her way down her usual path towards her small apartment she could not let her mind flow away from the thought of those two and how jealous and sad she was, '_I wish someone would bump into me, and we start having some conversation so I don't have to be like this.' _After this thought it seemed some greater power hand granted her wish, because she lightly bumped into another form. "OH! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"Yes," she looked up at the figure of a man in a long black trench coat. His black hair fell attractively over his pale face, which resided a pair of very large and very stoic green eyes, "You should watch where you're going, little girl."

The sixteen year old appeared to be a bit startled at the man. He looked at her differently from other guys, who gawked at her so openly. He seemed to be rather disinterested in her, looking at her but not really looking at her. It was like the way Ichigo looked at her, except colder. She nodded and responded nervously as she bowed politely, "Yes I'm very sorry sir."

The man gave her a pretentious glance, about to walk away, but noticed something as he looked at the redhead from the corner of his eyes. He didn't turn his body to face her he just halted his movements, "Were you crying?"

Orihime looked up and gave a rather goofy expression, "Ah no-no-no! I have really bad allergies you see." She did not want sympathy from another person least of all a stranger; she got enough from people at school.

The man did not seem to buy her excuse, "What a pathetic emotion you waste your time with," that was all he said as he continued walking down the sidewalk not even giving her a second glance. He was not sympathetic at all. He was indifferent or perhaps even trying to demean her. She stared at the man for a little while as his form began to diminish in size, "What an odd guy."

"This is your house?" Ichigo gaped at the resident that the girls had lead himself and Hisagi to. "You're folks have got to be loaded."

"Yeah," Senna replied apathetically with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes Ichigo," Rukia folded her arms across her chest, "Way to make the middle class look pathetic. Close your mouth before you catch a fly."

The redhead narrowed his eyes at the small girl's comment. Senna opened the black gate in the front entering along with Rukia. She then presided to lean lazily over the fence, she then stared at Hisagi, "Thanks for walking us home, it was very sweet."

Rukia slammed the gate shut, "Yes, and don't make a habit out of it."

"Tch," Ichigo spoke to responded, as the girls entered the large manor.

"Kurosaki," Ichigo turned to Hisagi who was facing the other direction, perhaps where he lived, "If they get hurt because of something that is remotely related to you, I'll do much more than reprimand you. Especially if it's Senna."

'_What? This guy really cares that much about her? Are you serious? Didn't seem like that to me the other times I saw them together,'_ Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Is that a promise?"

The black haired male looked over his shoulder giving the redhead a dark glare, "What else would it be?" Ichigo stared blatantly at the adolescent as he walked back towards the way they came, '_What a lame ass he fucking walked the opposite direction of his house to drop those two off.'_ He sighed; his house was a few blocks away actually, which was rather convenient for him. He sighed and turned beginning his journey home, '_Well maybe that's a little unfair, but seriously…like I don't know what happened today was my fault, tch I don't need him scolding at me. I'm not five.'_ He was so lost in thought the sound of a light thud made him jump in surprise. He looked up seeing a small woman grabbing various fruits that had fallen out of her bag. Out of instinct he began helping her with her array of fruit, "Here let me help you."

"Oh thank you what I kind young man," she replied, sweetly. Their hands touched one another as they were both reaching for the same box of strawberries, causing both to look up at one another. Ichigo's eyes widened in unison with hers, the pair eyed another as if they were staring at an apparition.

"Uh- Rukia?" he asked dumbly to the woman.

She began laughing lightly, trying to hold in her amusement. Her voice was higher in pitch, that's what he gathered from her laugh but sounded a bit more mature. He looked at her better this time, she was a bit taller than Rukia, her hair longer and more strands of hair sat between her eyes, she looked a little older. "Oh my thank god you said that, I was about to think my eyes were deceiving me!"

"Uh-um?" the redheaded teen could not quite articulate much at the current moment.

She presided to pick up the box of strawberries and placed it within her grocery bag, "I'm Hisana Kuchiki, so you must be acquainted with my younger sister I see."

'_Of course you idiot you just saw Rukia walk into that house with her school uniform, like this woman is Rukia, she's way sweeter,'_ Ichigo shook his head trying to break the spell that was this woman's resemblance to her younger sister, "Uh yeah, I know Rukia…and Senna too, we go to the same school."

Hisana giggled attractively, "Yes I can see that from your uniform."

Ichigo blushed deeply rubbing the back of his hair, of course, "Right."

"Well then thank you for your help-uh," Hisana looked up with her violet eyes inquisitively, "What was it you said your name was?"

"Oh, I didn't sorry," the hazel eyed man responded, "its Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oh Ichigo, how cute," She responded, "Would you like my box?"

Ichigo was a little taken back, she was teasing him but oh so sweetly, '_Well at least now I know who Rukia's goody-two-shoes act is based on.'_ He blushed deeper but spoke rashly, "I don't think that will be necessary."

The woman pouted cutely, "Aw you're so mean." She then wore a beautiful smirk on her porcelain face, "Though it's nice to know who Ichigo is now."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her a bit curious, there was an underlying hint in her words, he just wasn't quite sure what it was.

She smiled, "Oh nothing. Thank you for your help _Ichigo_, perhaps we'll see each other around." She turned continuing her path to the large manor he had just left.

'_So that's Rukia's sister…not that she ever told me she had a sister…and Senna's not related to either of them…biologically at least…and they live in that huge place…what an strange family._' He shook his head, _'Eh…whatever.'_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

An angry and violent hand slapped the top of the clock with no mercy. It was five-ten in the morning, and a Saturday_. 'I am not a morning person,_' she thought angrily to herself, pillow over her head and still under the sheets; she really did not want to get up. She let out a perturbed sigh, if she did not make the effort to get up now, she was never going to get up, but she made a promise and she had to keep it. Sure there were incredibly negative points to her promise, getting up at five-ten on Saturdays and Sundays were definite cons. In addition there was the fact that she did this so she could run for an entire hour- another con. There was also the inevitable sweat, fatigue, and soreness she'd feel. But there were positives that overshadowed these negatives. Most importantly there was spending time with the sizzling Shuhei Hisagi. Watching Shuhei Hisagi run between five-thirty and six-thirty. Watching Shuhei Hisagi sweat from five-thirty until six-thirty. And then he would help her with her studies. Yes there were definite pluses. With this thought in mind after wasting five minutes lying in bed she climbed up, still half-sleepy.

She needed to change out of her pajamas into her running gear. She turned on her room's light and dug through her drawers. She pulled out an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of black calf length tights. _'Yes simple enough…but still rather cute,' _she thought to herself as she changed. She strolled out of her room, heading towards the bathroom down the hall. The house was dark, and not to mention completely silent. '_Not even Byakuya wakes up this early on a Saturday._' She flipped the light switch on. Turning on the facet she began to wash her face, the last thing Senna needed was a sleepy face. She then presided to brush her teeth as she looked at herself in the mirror jadedly, '_Is this even worth it?_' With that thought in mind her phone went off, she had received a text.

From Shuhei:

_**I'm here, you ready?**_

'_Yes it is!'_ she thought to herself, quickly she finished up her teeth. She then tied her thick black locks up with her red ribbon, "Alright! Let's do this!"

Hisagi turned his head as he heard the front gate opened, he was leaning slightly against the outer brick boundary around the large house. He was in his own running gear, black shorts and a sleeveless grey shirt. "Hey good morning," his deep velvety voice hummed.

Senna stared at him, '_He has really great arms,_' she noted to herself, a bit of an understatement she thought. She had a good idea that Hisagi was well built under his uniform and clothing…but seeing his well-sculpted arms. His biceps and triceps so carefully defined, appearing sturdy and strong but not too bulky. He was lean and chiseled; Shuhei Hisagi clearly did more than just running in his exercise routine. The dark haired female stretched her arms a bit and twirled around once, granting Shuhei a bright smile, "Good morning Shuhei! Even though it's still dark outside."

He let out a warm chuckle, "Yes, I didn't realize you were such a morning person before though."

"I'm not," She sighed folding her arms. She looked off to the left a bit with her amber eyes as if she were thinking what to say. She looked back at Shuhei and took a large hop in front of him, presided to shift her body up and down with the balls of her feet, "But I have to be charismatic….it'd be uncharacteristic any other way."

He frowned, not a deep frown but a casual one, he placed his large hand on the top of her head. "You don't have to put on a front, just be yourself, that's all I'll ever ask from you."

The gentleness of his words and their sincerity caused the girl to blush deeply; she was just hoping it was dark enough for him not to notice. "Uh…ah…"

"I said to be yourself, don't tell me this is as articulate as you can be?" Hisagi smirked playfully mocking the amber eyed girl.

Her cheeks puffed out, "Shut up!"

He laughed looking at his phone, "Well we wasted enough time, we better get going, follow me, an hour starts…now."

Senna rolled her eyes, as she began to run alongside him, this was definitely going to become a new experience for her. She was keeping up; she figured he was intentionally running at a slower pace so she would not lag, clearly if he was the fastest runner. However after a while the petite girl found herself becoming exhausted, she had never ran this long without stop before….she felt as though she was going to pass out. Before she gave her legs a chance to go out on her she halted her movements. She bent down, her hands on her knees, and panting heavily.

Shuhei stopped in his tracks, "Senna what are you doing?"

Her right eye twitched, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a breather! You're trying to kill me!"

"We've only been running for seventeen minutes Senna, this is your problem. You're fast and all and that's good for short distances like the hundred meters, but you have no stamina you can't run long distances at all."

"Well… excuse… me!" she yelled between pants. She could not believe how calm his breathing was at this point, he had a bit of sweat but he seemed perfectly fine like he was not running at all, "I am not an athlete! I told you I've never ran track before!"

Hisagi closed his grey eyes for a second, taking out an aggravated sigh before opening them to stare at her sternly. He spoke in commanding authority but did not shout, "If that's what your attitude is going be like then I'll take you home. I'm only attempting to help you in track."

"It's your fault I'm in track to begin with!" her breathing was calming down a bit.

"How is it my fault?" he blinked blatantly confused, "You said you wanted to join."

"Ya well you're the one who asked!" She sounded completely pissed, "And how was I supposed to say 'no' when you're so fucking ho-" she clasped her hands on her mouth before she allowed herself to finish that sentence. She was blushing profusely, _'I cannot believe I almost said that out loud.'_

"I'm what?" he asked sternly looking at her. She turned her head away; she couldn't possibly look at him in the face now. "Senna, care to finish your sentence?"

Senna gulped, her head was looking down at her shoes, and she shook her head as a reply because her voice had left her.

"Don't you think I deserve an explanation for you snapping at me earlier when all I was trying to do was help you?" He asked honestly.

She looked up and flashed him a smile, "I'm sorry Shuhei, let's just continue running."

"No I want an explanation," He narrowed his eyes; he paused recalling her words… '_And how was I supposed to say 'no' when you're so fucking ho-_' he smirked. He looked down at the small girl who was still refusing to meet his eye. He could tell she was blushing, the back of her ears were the same color as that ribbon in her hair. He no longer needed to ask what she meant to say, he paused wondering whether or not he should tease her about it.

Her eyes were once again diverted from him, on the ground, she was fidgeting, "Uh-mmm, um huh…I"

'_That'd be a no,'_ He decided, "Come let's go, before you lose your will to run again."

After few more minutes of running, Senna brought herself down to her knees, and her hands against the gravel, they had finally finished this torturous stamina training for her. She was huffing and covered in sweat. Hisagi kneeled down in front of her, "I'm proud of you."

"Tch," She replied, "I feel, smell, and look like shit."

He smirked, "It's the feel, smell, and look of accomplishment."

"Well," She panted once more, "Accomplishment stinks."

The tan man presided to chuckle, "I love how hilarious you are."

"It's not funny!" She scolded in defense, "I'm going to die and you're completely fine."

"You're not going to die Senna," He offered his hand in order to pull her back onto her feet. "Come on we both need to shower."

"Is that Hisagi and Senna?" asked a familiar voice.

'_Where have I heard that voice before?'_ thought the petite girl, both she and Hisagi turned around, "Uh…Mahana." She noticed the brunette accompanied with a much taller girl, '_Great.'_

"Oh, good morning, Natsui, Kunieda," Hisagi greeted.

"Good morning, "Ryo replied apathetically.

"Omigod! Senna what happened to you? You look like you're going to die!" Mahana replied, "Is that what's going to happen to me Ryo? I change my mind I don't want to be on a diet anymore!"

"Then you can leave." She replied coldly to her friend.

"Ryo!" she whined.

"Actually, we ought to get going," Hisagi cut in, "It was nice running into you two though."

"Uh yeah, especially since I feel like passing out," Senna agreed.

"That's because you have no stamina," Ryo shot back venomously.

Senna wanted to strangle the tall girl, she was so bitchy. '_What the hell did I do to you?_' she wanted to scream, but not in front of Hisagi, she would not make Senna look like an angry bitch in front of Hisagi. She took a deep breath and began walking with Shuhei. She glanced up at him, "Shuhei."

"Hmm?" He asked turning his head to look at her.

"Ryo hates me, I can tell," she replied in defeat, "She always says these mean things to me. Sometimes I just want to…ugh!"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Hmm, don't mind Kunieda. A lot of people misunderstand her, she really does not mean anything ill by it. I used to be pretty close to her back in middle school so I know she can come off being hostile when she's really not at all trying to be."

"Ryo?" Mahana asked her tall companion who was currently stretching.

"What?" she asked. She continued her stretching.

The brunette looked off to the distance where their two class mates were walking towards and then sighed, "Doesn't it, I mean seeing those two together…it doesn't make you jealous or angry?"

"Why would I be?" another stoic question escaped Kuneida's lips.

"What? Don't give me that crap Ryo, we've been friends for a while," Mahana shot back placing her hands on her hips defiantly, "You can't tell me you don't feel anything! You and Hisagi used to date in middle school."

"And your point is?" She rolled her eyes.

The pair had finally arrived to the Kuchiki residence, which was still dark. "Okay," Senna whispered, "Everyone should still be asleep."

Senna shut the front door, and Hisagi stared at her. He could barely see anything because all the lights were off and curtains shut. He knew from the outside this house was plenty larger than his, "Is there a problem if they weren't?"

Senna rubbed the back of her head and gave a sheepish grin, "Well, I didn't exactly tell my guardians that you were a guy. You see those two act…a bit eccentric if they see Rukia or me with a guy."

"Oh," he replied, "So they're protective."

"Sort of…" She choose her words carefully, and took hold of one his calloused hands, "Come on; follow me quietly upstairs, you can sit in my room until I'm done showering."

She led him upstairs and through the dark hallway to her room, still dark. She whispered again to him, "Oh, um watch your step, my room's a bit of a mess." She turned on the lamp on her that sat on her nightstand, lighting the room only slightly. "Um okay uh…I won't be that long." She turned around, only finding herself tripping on her stuffed tiger.

Hisagi caught her, one hand around her waist and the other holding her hand. He steadied her back on to her feet, looking down at her large honey colored eyes, "Careful."

"I-I…um, y-yes," she nodded; quickly she left the room with her towels and a change of clothes.

Hisagi rubbed the back of his neck, he really could not see much, and the lamp had barely light the room at all. Her room was a bit cluttered is what he noted. It was a large room, definitely a lot bigger than his room. On the far side he could make out a large canvas facing the opposite direction, '_She must like art,'_ he thought to himself. His eyes reverted back to the nightstand; there was a rather thick book that was left open. Picking up the leather covered book he noticed it was written text not printed.

_Inoue's always looking off to the left and I know she's not looking at me so I turned trying to figure out what on earth the girl was always staring at and it's freaking Ichigo! I'm sure of it, I can't believe_-

He quickly shut the book, _'A diary…'_

Rukia stretched her limbs when she heard the doorbell rang. Ichigo was coming over today to help her with her studies. It was a good day to choose, Senna was over at Hisagi's so that meant she could avoid bickering between her and the orange haired buffoon of a tutor she had. Another good thing was that Byakuya and Hisana were off at some brunch for couple of hours which was plenty of good. She cursed Ichigo all week after Monday, somehow he had bumped into Hisana, and Hisana was well Hisana.

"_**Oh Rukia you finally found someone!" she raved.**_

"_**His name means strawberry, I bet you'd spray whip cream all over him, wouldn't you?" she'd tease.**_

"_**His hair's a bit daring, but you must like them bad," she laughed**_

"_**But he is very hot; if I were your age I'd-"**_

She shook her head from the horrid memories. It was definitely good that the household was clear of people today. She would have preferred to get this studying gig over with at his house, but Ichigo claimed his house was too much of a ruckus. '_Ruckus my ass, we have the same number of people living in our house,'_ she thought to herself as she climbed down the stairs. Her black ankle boots clicked on her way down. She was dressed adorably yet simple as usual. Along with her boots she wore knee high white lacey socks and a mini lavender dress that pleated softly with long sleeves.

She opened the door to be greeted with Ichigo scratching the back of his head, as usual. That was a bad habit he had that she thought he should quickly discard unless he wanted people thinking he had lice. "Hey you ready to get this shit over with."

"As articulate as usual I see," She joked folding her arms across her petite chest while moving off to the side allowing him to enter. Rukia was a fashionista and she always took careful notice of what people wore. She had to admit Ichigo had some style, black fitted slacks and the blue-grey button up, if only it was not adorned with that red skull design in the right side. So true the boy had _some _sense of fashion, which happened to be a rarity amongst the male gender, but he was not perfect. However, she had to give him props.

"Whatever Rukia," he replied hoarsely, "You see that varied vocabulary and proper speaking of yours may help you in your writing, but look how far it's gotten you in the subjects that really matter." He let out a groan of pain when she kicked him in the shin with her boots.

"Writing, you incompetent imbecile, happens to be very significant in society," She narrowed her indigo eyes, "Most people would read an exhilarating novel as opposed to deciphering a trigonometric equation."

"Yeah well I like reading as much as the next old bespectacled British guy-" began the redhead after overcoming the bruise that would no doubt show up on his lower leg.

"That's stupid," Rukia interrupted demeaning his intended joke.

"Whatever," he barked in response, "My point is writing pretty sentences aren't going to create the yearly flu vaccine or keep a building up."

"I didn't say I was an aspiring biologist or architect!" the petite girl defended herself. She began to stomp up the staircase, with Ichigo tailing behind.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't change the fact that you need to know this for school," he scolded her, "and you need me to accomplish that."

"Yeah, well I could always ask someone smarter, like Uryu Ishida!" she retorted.

Rolling his hazel eyes he sighed, "Try getting him to comply with that."

"Grr..." she growled under her breath about the reach the top step when she felt him take a light hold of both of her arms, just above her wrists. His hands were large she noted and for some reason this action caused her to freeze in place, she could feel his chest a few inches separated from her back. She could feel his head leaning down, yes even on the steps below he was taller than she.

"Rukia," his voice was husky and soft, it was beckoning her to turn her head towards him, and somehow she found herself obeying. She cocked her head to look at him; he was looking at her intensely, causing her to nearly mewl. Her lids felt a bit heavy when he took one hand and brushed her cheek. "You look beautiful today," he said bringing his hand to brush against her lower lip as he leaned towards her face.

"What's wrong with you?" she yelled in horror, causing his right eye to twitch as he backed his face away but still holding her arm, "Are you in one of your hormonal mood swings again? Why do you do that every time we fight, is that some sort of a sick turn on for you?"

He let go of her and brought his hands up to his orange locks threatening to pull them from his roots, "Shut up Rukia you've always got to spoil the mood."

She folding her arms and scoffed, "What mood? You try to mask it but the truth is you're just as sick and perverted as your father."

"Shut up!" he exasperated theatrically.

"This is terribly boring," Rukia stated as she glanced at her biology assignment. Genomes, honestly who really cared about how hereditary traits were passed down, people looked the way they do.

Ichigo looked over her porcelain shoulder to her paper, "It's a very simple problem Rukia, stop trying to be so difficult."

"I'm not trying to be difficult," she retorted, "And I don't care if it's simple, it really doesn't hold my interest whatsoever."

"Well it better start because your grade depends on it," he replied bitterly without care.

She gave him a menacing Kuchiki glare, "Did I ever tell you how much I loathe you?"

"No," he narrowed his eyes, "But you demonstrate it enough with your violence."

Rukia let out an exaggerated sigh and slammed her head against her homework assignment. This action only served to infuriate the redhead and he rolled those hazel eyes as a display of his dismay. He looked around her room; it was rather large and neat. She seemed to be rather interested in fashion; she had magazines loads to prove it. He wondered if she ever thought to design herself, but recalling her bunny drawings he decided she most likely was not capable of such. Speaking of those infuriating bunnies he noticed she harbored way too much of its merchandising-stuff animals, posters, trinkets here and there. However, with that thought something hit him. "Rukia, I have a solution to your eminent boredom with genotype problems."

"I doubt that," she said hopelessly.

"Stop being so pathetic and listen to me," he ordered her, "Okay now instead of blonde and brown hair let's say we're dealing with white and brown fur. So instead of people we're dealing with bunnies.

Rukia instantly jumped up and her eyes seemed to sparkle, "Bunnies?"

He smirked handsomely and rolled his eyes once more, "Yes bunnies, now Rukia let's work on this problem. The father bunny has white fur and the mother bunny has brown fur. Okay the two have a daughter who is born with white fur, taking into account that white fur is recessive represented by a lowercase 'b' and brown fur is dominant represented by uppercase 'B', what would be the genotype of each bunny?"

Rukia smiled brightly, "Clearly the father bunny has a genotype of 'bb' which the daughter must possess as well. Which means logically the only possible genotype the mother bunny can have is 'Bb.'''

He smirked, "Perfect."

After a while of working on their assignments both adolescents felt a rather exhausted. Rukia sighed getting up from her seat, stretching, "You wanna take a break?"

The tall boy leaned his head against the back of his seat, "Actually that sounds great right about now."

"You can sit on my bed if you want; I know sitting in those chairs after a while can be quite straining on the back." She offered him casually.

"Yeah whatever," he replied, however he still, made his way to comfortable position on her cream and gold colored sheets.

Rukia opened one of her drawers in her desk and tossed an unopened bag of potato chips at Ichigo, but continued to search through the drawer. She made a confused expression and spoke in an inquiring tone, "That's odd I could have sworn I had a bag of marshmallows in here as well." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess not," and took a seat next to the redhead.

Ichigo opened the bag of chips, "I'm surprised you eat this stuff," he stated, though with not a hint of surprise in his voice.

The petite girl rolled her deep blue eyes, "Don't make any assumptions just because I'm skinny."

"I wasn't," he replied honestly, "It's just your lunches seemed a bit more healthy and light."

"Oh," she stated, "Well, I'm a rather balanced eater I suppose."

"Hey Rukia, can I ask you something?" inquired the boy.

Her shoulders shrugged once more, "Sure, as long as it's not too personal."

"It's not," he stated, "What do you think it means when you find something interesting?"

She raised a questioning brow at her peer, "Do you mean _something _or _someone_?"

"Okay someone," he gritted through his teeth.

"Well then its pretty clear isn't it?" she said placing a chip into her mouth, "If you find someone interesting then you must be interested in that person."

Ichigo scoffed, "Thanks Rukia you're a big help." His tone was overfilled in sarcasm, "If I wanted you to answer my question in riddles I wouldn't have asked it to begin with. Don't just restate the question in another way."

She gave him a disbelieving look and whacked him from the back of his head, "Ichigo you are such a simpleton! When I say you must be interested in that person, I'm not merely restating you. I'm saying that you are interested in that person in the romantic sense."

"Oh," he blushed and turned away, "sorry."

"You should be," she barked folding her arms, "So who's the girl?"

His left eye twitched, "None of your business."

"Oh, then it must be a guy," Rukia teased playfully.

"Like hell," he responded bitterly.

"Fine don't tell me," the petite girl pouted cutely, "have you finally discovered feelings towards that girl Orihime Inoue?'

"What?" He asked in shock, "No way, I told you I didn't like her. I don't think anything is going to change that."

"Oh, well that's sort of sad then," Rukia replied, her tone softening.

"Hm," he gave her a curious glance, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, she speaks highly of you, and she's always sneaking glances at you in class," she spoke honestly, "It's obvious she still likes you."

Ichigo sighed, "Well, I can't change that. I already rejected her confession, I'm not going to go up to her and repeatedly tell her I don't see her in that way, that'd be cruel and cold-hearted."

"Yes, you don't want to do that," Rukia nodded and looked up at the ceiling, "Still I can't help but feel sorry for the girl."

* * *

**(A/N): So what'd you think? I don't know if it's such a good follow up after last chapter...but I hope you guys liked it! I was really happy that I got nine reviews last chapter...I suppose that's what happens when you end with a cliffhanger lol XD I must do more to torture you guys. Anywho I'd appreciate reviews again from my lovely readers *hint* *hint* lol. Anya you're so right! I guess it should be ShuSen O_O! lol**

**Thanks again: diggix, Chappy-Is-Mine, Animaddie, Aprilup, chewybearr, Anya, Imou, 2coolforyou, and Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**

**-spidergoth ^_-**


	8. Men with Ill Intentions

**Love or Like?**

**Summary: One day after school Ichigo Kurosaki wonders why anyone even bothers with love. Soon he meets two girls and he's asking himself why he's bothering with love. Jealously, secrets, drama, and fluff as these adolescents figure out the difference between love and like.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all I own is my odd imagination.**

**(A/N): So, so, so sorry for the late chapter. Like I said finals, and then you know just got out for summer break so fun and relaxation are much needed. I've been lazy eh...plus this chapter is uber long. I did over 10,000 words, wtf! O_O why do they keep getting longer. Funny too because I had this all in mind for the previous chapter, but I wrote so much for that one I stopped, but I didn't want to stop for this one cause well I don't need three chapters about one day. Oh and the scenario with Senna and Shuhei, it's earliar in the day than all the other parts but I didn't want just a huge chunk with just them, I like going back and forth so yeah. I hope you guys review ^_- things are unraveling a bit more so yeah...R&R **

* * *

**Men with Ill Intentions**

Senna kicked her feet back and forth leisurely; she was sitting on his bed. They had arrived at his house not much longer after she had finished her showering; he was off in his own. He had mentioned that Mashiro and Kensei were police officers and they had gotten home late last night, so they would be sleeping. She liked his house, it was two stories like her own but smaller, perhaps a bit smaller than the average two-story home. It was comforting though, she did not care much for the large opened vacant rooms in the traditional Japanese style of the Kuchiki manor. That was all Byakuya's preference. She rolled her eyes at that thought; Byakuya truly needed to loosen up, Hisana was way more carefree than he was. Clearly she was and Rukia…well Rukia a lot of things had changed when she first met Rukia. She stopped kicking her legs, instead looking down at them, covered in black thigh high socks and brown leather boots just below the knee with red ribbon lacing. She sighed contemplatively, '_A lot has happened since we were just kids back with Renji and everyone else huh? When I think about it not too much has changed about you except for one thing…it's the melancholy. Rukia why do you have to do that to yourself? I've always looked up to you…you make it pretty clear to some people that we aren't siblings, I don't know why. Is it because you feel they need to know the fact or is it because you really don't view me as a sister? Because I've always loved you like a big sister, to me you are my family…but I can understand why I'm not yours. After all this time you've changed yet I've been the same…like a little kid I guess, it makes sense since I-' _

Her contemplative state was interrupted when she heard a door slam roughly. She leaned her body a little to get a view of the hallway since the door was cracked, she though stayed seated on Hisagi's bed. Her golden eyes widened and a blush crept over her face. There was Mashiro who just exited a room across the hall, where Senna assumed she and Kensei shared, half-naked. She was in Just a pair of matching white panties and bra with red polka dots and red lace trimming. '_Wow, she's got a really good body,'_ Senna thought to herself. The green haired woman did indeed; she seemed to be lightly toned, still retaining quite a womanly figure. '_Sexy legs and a nice ass,'_ thought to herself, '_Oh shit I'm becoming some sort of a pervert?'_

"Mashiro what the hell are you doing?" the gruff voice could belong to no one but the silver-haired Kensei.

"I'm huuunnnggrreeee!" the twenty-five year old woman whined like a child, "I want breakfast!" She turned around to face Kensei who just happened to be shirtless. '_Gee it doesn't take a genius to figure out what you two were doing last night with your hair all messed up an-'_ Senna's thought stopped when she noticed something on the lower right side of Mashiro's back, just above the hem of her panties, '_A sixty-nine tattoo? It looks just like Shuhei's?'_

Kensei seemed annoyed and made an all too frightening face, "Then get dressed before you start wandering down stairs!"

"Aw it takes toooooooo loooooong! Besides you act like Shuhei's never seen me like this before!" she continued her semi-tantrum.

He smacked his forehead with his right hand, sliding it down until he was rubbing the bridge of his nose as an attempt to calm himself down, "See and that shouldn't be the case in the first place. So stop it and just come back to the room so you can put some clothes on."

"Stop treating Shuhei like he's a baby!" she retaliated, "And no."

"Damn it I said: get in Woman!" he gritted through his teeth.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Nope! Kensei's so mean in the morning."

"Damn it Mashiro!" he yelled.

"Oh but last night-"the green haired female's expression altered to a sly one, "Kensei was so gentle."

His tone changed to a more annoyed one, "Don't tease me."

Mashiro smirked and brought her left hand to his bare chest, sliding her fingered gently along it, "I'm not. I rather enjoyed it. If you ask me you were the one being a tease, taking things so slow and tender." Her fingers traced blithely down to his abdomen. '_Whoa this guy's got a six-pack …hey wait a minute he's got a sixty-nine on his freakin abs! Everyone in this house is a pervert,'_ Senna thought to herself, her face was mad red but for some reason she could not find herself able to turn her head away, '_but then again me staring at this kind of makes me a pervert…a creepy peeping tom type pervert._'

Kensei leaned down to the girl's ear and whispered into, then lowered his head to her neck where he placed his lips on. Mashiro giggled, "Kensei you're so dirty." He lifted her legs so they were wrapped around his waist as he continued the assault on her neck causing her to moan before he carried her back into their room.

Senna turned her face from the door, her face completely flushed from the scene she just witnessed.

"Hey what's up?" She jumped up instantly when she heard Hisagi's voice causing her to accidently bump into the black electric guitar he had leaning against the wall.

"Oh," she let out and bent down to pick up the instrument, "I'm so sorry."

"Its fine," Shuhei responded he somehow had gotten beside her as he reached for the undamaged guitar at the same time she did. Causing their fingers to touch, he glanced up at her. Senna's face was completely red when their eyes made contact and she retracted her hand quickly. The black haired male gave a confused glance at her when he leaned the guitar back against the wall. "Are you okay?"

The girl was a couple feet away from him looking down at her fidgeting fingers, "Uh…yeah sure."

"Are you sure?" He asked stepping forward, he placed the back of his hand on her forehead, "Your face is completely red and you're burning up."

Her amber eyes widened and she slapped his hand away turning to the side, "I'm not sick if that's what you think."

"Hmm," He replied not looking down at the hand she just slapped away and then back at the petite girl who was finding the floor of his room quite interesting. His glance returned back to his hand, he closed his eyes and sighed, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." She replied simply still looking at the ground. Her face was becoming less flushed, "Shuhei?"

"Hmm?" He raised his head at her direction.

"Why does everyone in this house have a sixty-nine tattoo?" She cocked her head up inquisitively, no longer blushing. Actually there was an underlying tone in her words as if she already had some sort of answer in her head.

He actually blushed lightly and his voice actually seemed higher than usual when he replied, "It's not that!"

Senna smirked; she'd never seen him like that before. She crossed her arms and gave him a sly glance from the corner of her eye, "Really what's it for?"

"Why are you talking like you don't believe me?"He continued in his embarrassment, his face blushing deeper.

"I have no reason to believe you; you haven't given me any explanation about it. So I guess I'm up to my own devices to come up a conclusion to why you and everyone else in this house are branded with that number." She smiled.

"Branded?" He stared at her blankly at her word choice. He shook his head lightly, "It's actually a rather odd story. I mean Kensei had his way before Mashiro and I- wait a minute." He gave her an alarmed look, "How did you see their tattoos?"

Senna started to burst out in laughter; she could no longer stand it. This was Shuhei Hisagi for crying out loud. He was always so serious and put together, she never imagined he'd get flustered so easily. She was grabbing her stomach she was laughing so hard, "Ha Shuhei you're so slow on the uptake….Rangiku was so right!"

"Uh-Rangiku?" He brightened up to the color of a tomato with the mention of the blonde, "W-What did she tell you?"

Senna began breathing hard attempting to calm her laughter, "I'm…sorry. Never mind that. Ah, anyway those two were getting more than comfortable in the hallway so I saw their tattoos…so now I'm curious. Do I get an explanation?"

Shuuhei threw his head back and breathed out, "Those two have no sense of decency." He looked back at her waiting for an answer, "like I was saying Kensei got his first. Um the six is for his last name Muguruma, the kanji is spelled with the same as the kanji for the number six. As for the nine it was the class he was placed in at the police academy, along with Mashiro. I know the tattoo was something of honor to him and since I looked up to him since I was very young I wanted tattoo for a way of honoring him as well."

"Oh," She looked up at him, he seemed proud to have it, "I'm sorry I said that then…I didn't know. Hmm but I have to ask why on your face?"

"Tch," He laughed, "Actually I don't know why I chose to put it there. I didn't want to copy him and I didn't want it somewhere boring like my arm so I chose my face. I got two years ago with Mashiro. I told her that one day when I was old enough I was going to get it and she said she'd just take me then and there with the permission and everything. When mine was finished she had some sudden urge to get one too so she did."

"She seems actually pretty cool…a little unique but cool nonetheless." Senna nodded, "Hmm I have to wonder though how did Mr. Muguruma react to that tattoo being on your face though, not like you could have hidden it for very long and he doesn't seem like the type of person that would be so cheerful after that."

"You're right," Shuhei leaned against his wall with his hands in his jeans pockets. He looked up at the ceiling as though he was reminiscing, "He was pretty angry when he saw what I did. He said he wasn't going to pay to get it removed and I wasn't going to want it there after a while. I don't think that's right though, it's been two years and even if people get the wrong idea about it I still don't mind the tattoo. I'm still very proud to have it. Ah but he kept yelling about so to distract him Mashiro showed him hers. Needless to say he was pissed, first because she took me to get one and then because she got a tramp stamp of a sixty-nine. Not to mention when he found out the tattoo artist was a guy."

He glanced over at her, she was smiling sweetly. He looked away rubbing his neck, "Uh…look at me ranting so much, I usually avoid doing that."

"It's fine."

"Um well yes anyway, we should get some breakfast in us. Then we'll do some homework. Cause I still need to work on some articles for the school newspaper and I have to read through others so they can be approved." He said making his way towards his desk drawer.

"Wait you work on the school newspaper too?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Hmm, oh yeah, I'm the chief-editor so everything has to get through me before we publish," He replied.

"So you're second in our class, you're the fastest runner in track, and you're the chief-editor for the school newspaper?" Senna seemed shock, "You must be busy as hell."

"Its fine I like being busy," He said turning away and grabbing some text books out.

Senna smiled at him. _'While he has his back turn I might as well take advantage of this'_ She pulled out a bag of marshmallows she had stolen from Rukia's room. This diet thing was not working to her advantage at all. She popped two of the soft and sweet treats into her mouth; she nearly died tasting its delicious sweetness.

"Oh and Senna-what are you doing?" He asked he had turned around; she quickly hid the bag of marshmallows behind her back.

"Nawthang." She muttered through her full mouth.

He made his way towards her, Shuhei took a step forward and Senna took a step backwards, "What are you eating?"

She gave a coy look and giggled nervously, "Now let's consider the pressure I'm under."

Shuhei on the other hand had a no nonsense expression in his face and quickly snatched the bag from behind her back, "Marshmallows?"

"Hey!" She shot back defensively, "They don't even have fat!"

"Uh, I know," he replied, "No fat, no protein, no vitamins or minerals, and all the carbs come from sugars. It's basically empty calories, it's horrible for you."

"Grrr…I don't care!" the petite girl grabbed the bag from his grip once more and hugged it closely to her, "You don't understand, I'm not like you. I hate being busy and healthy."

"Come on Senna give me the bag." He told her.

"No!" the amber eyed girl only hugged the bag tighter.

His left eye twitched in irritation, "I said give me the bag." The two struggled with the bag marshmallows. Hisagi ended up backing her up so far that the back of her knees hit the end board of his twin sized bed, causing her to fall on top of it. Senna's eyes widened in shock and her face flushed when he straddled her and pinned her arms down. Her grip on the bag went limp and it fell to the floor with a silent thud. She knew he was only trying to get the marshmallows from her but it didn't change the fact that he was hovering about her.

Hisagi was about to reach over to the side of the bed to grab that bag of nutritional disgrace, but a sound stopped him. Her breathing, it was heavy. He looked at her to see what was wrong. There she was sprawled beneath him, her face was tinted pink, and her eyes were dark underneath her thick lashes, her lips parted as she took in the breaths. Her chest was rising and following, her brown dress which was already plenty short was hiked up even more, he was just happy her legs where clamped tightly together. She looked completely desirable, delectable if you will. It wasn't what he was used to though; there was something in her eyes, innocence. Innocence that part of him didn't want to taint yet another part of him wanted to stain red. And it was this latter desire that seemed to be winning this internal battle of indecisiveness.

He leaned in, his forehead profoundly against hers. This simple movement actually caused her to mewl, it caused his grip to tighten on her wrists and his hot breath fanned over her face when he smirked.

"Senna," the dark haired male chimed earning another moan from her parted lips.

"K-KENSEI U-U-UHHHHHH!"

Hisagi immediately stiffen, jolting up as he heard Mashiro's voice echo. The moment was completely spoiled, part of him was happy about that. Senna turned her head to the side shyly.

"_**Yes, you don't want to do that," Rukia nodded and looked up at the ceiling, "Still I can't help but feel sorry for the girl."**_

The redhead glanced over at the girl adjacent to him. Her soft hair falling gently over her milky shoulders, her profile view stunning, her eyes were fixated on nowhere in particular. Her expression so gentle, there was a melancholy that never ceased to leave the depth of her indigo eyes even when she was smiling. He had picked up on that quite clearly, "Rukia," He gulped silently, he was apprehensive about his words, "I have to ask…did you have some sort of… bad experience?"

"Hmm," she looked down to the ground this time, her eyes become even sullener if possible. She did not reply, it was a short silence, but enough to get her point across.

"I guess that means you have no intention of answering that." Ichigo sighed, "Nor do you intend to anytime soon."

"It's not your business to know," she replied honestly.

"Yeah, well whatever," he barked disinterestedly. "Think of any clubs to join yet?"

"No," Rukia answered, "Actually I find myself rather impartial to all the trivial clubs while not having the talent for the rest."

"Well you should try one," Ichigo stretched before lying down on her bed, "I still can't believe Senna's going through on this track thing just because of that one guy."

"Well you're not in a club I don't see a problem with not being in one," The petite girl stated, "And don't worry about Senna."

"Tch," He replied, "It just seems really stupid to me. Do all girls intentionally try to do things they don't like just to impress the guy they like? And why is she so boy-crazy anyway?"

"No they don't Ichigo, everyone's different," Rukia rolled her eyes, "And Senna isn't boy-crazy at all. In all honesty I wasn't quite sure if she liked boys at all. She demonstrated no interest at all until this guy. So I was kind of shocked when she was rambling like an idiot the day she met him."

"Hmm really, 'cause that's all she seems to talk about," Ichigo replied, "How are you two related again?"

Rukia's sighed, "legality."

His eyebrows narrowed, "You know that's not what I meant. I mean you live in this huge house with your older sister. So did she marry Senna's dad or brother or something?"

"No," Rukia's tone grew a bit harsher.

"Is she adopted?" He continued his interrogation.

"Why do you care?" She asked heatedly, "You're becoming a bit of a pest you know that?"

Ichigo's hazel eyes rolled, "Sorry to bother you. But I think I'm right about her being adopted, I don't know why you have to hide it, why is it such a big deal?"

"Don't go around making any assumptions as if you know everything Ichigo Kurosaki," Rukia sat up from her bed and crossed her arms, "You don't know anything, you got that?"

"Calm down Rukia," He replied lazily scratching the side of his face, "I was just curious that's all."

"Well, curiosity killed the cat," she huffed.

"Well then I must have eight lives left," Ichigo replied sarcastically, "Seeing as though I'm not dead yet."

"Hmm," she didn't seem to have anything to say.

Ichigo's brown eyes softened, "I'm not trying to bring up any sort of bad memories for you Rukia, but it seems like I keep doing that."

"I'm fine," she told him, not so convincingly.

"Tch, that's a lie," the adolescent got up from the bed, "You're so clearly not fine Rukia." He took a slight hold of her shoulder, getting her to look up at him, "You can fool Keigo and everyone at school, but honestly if anyone paid attention to you they'd realize you're not fine."

"And you pay attention to me?" she inquired with a skeptical raise of her finely shaped brow.

"What makes you think that I don't?" he asked her honestly, his eyes daring her to answer the question.

"Ichigo," she said softly looking down, "Can we just drop it? I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood Rukia," he noted to her.

"Please…" the plea escaped her lips bleakly.

He let go of her and sighed, "Fine, do you want to finish this homework or what?"

"No, I'm not in the mood," She responded rather indifferently.

"Fine I'm going home then," He rolled his amber eyes, walking towards her desk and packing up his stuff. "By the way Rukia, I don't think this tutoring thing is going to work."

"What? Why? I need help!" retorted stomping her boot firmly against her carpeted floor.

"Well then go find someone like Uryu Ishida, right?" He sneered at her and turned around exiting her room in an angry fit.

The petite girl growled and followed his suit, rushing to catch up with his faster and longer strides, "Hey! Where do you think you're going like that? Why are you so sensitive?"

Ichigo turned to glance upward, being at the bottom of the staircase and Rukia in the middle. "Because I'm a human, we're sensitive we have feelings." His tone was jaded again, igniting a fury in Rukia that made her want to lash out at him. No one ever made Rukia Kuchiki feel that way. She was cool, calm, and collected. She was like ice and yet he was making her scorch like a flame.

"What are you doing in my household?" ironically a threat that left the speakers lips so calmly. Ichigo watched the petite girl's indigo eyes grow for a second; he turned back down the bottom of the stairs. In front of him, perhaps twenty feet away, a man stood of porcelain skin, long dark ebony hair, blue eyes, standing only a couple inches above the redhead, with a facial expression as bitter and cold as ice.

'_What the hell? Why is this guy looking at me like that? And what the hell is up with all these secret family members, it's annoying?'_ Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed, "Tch, Ichigo Kurosaki, I was tutoring Rukia."

"You were yelling at her," he simply stated but something about his eyes seemed to make him look livider though his expression remained rather indifferent, "And a scolding that did not sound very academic."

Rukia raced down the steps, standing between the two men. Her back was to Ichigo as she chose to address the older man, with a bow, "I'm sorry Byakuya it was my fault, it won't happen again. Ichigo was just leaving."

'_Byakuya? Where have I heard that name before?'_ Ichigo thought to himself

"_**Byakuya is always so disappointed with the grades that Senna and I receive."**_

'_Oh yeah, damn who is this guy? Is he their older brother? He's not old enough to be anyone's dad,_' the redhead thought to himself.

"Very well then," he replied, looking past the petite girl as he silently glared at the adolescent boy, "Rukia if you so feel as though you need the aid of a tutor I can hire you a professional one."

The blue eyed girl raised her head and shook it with insistence, "That won't be necessary, Ichigo is one of the top ranked students at the school, so far he's been much help to me."

His blue eyes shut for a moment, he did not reply to the small girl. He just walked past her towards the staircase as to go upstairs. He walked about a foot behind and turned his body only slightly, eyeing the boy, "One of the top ranked students?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the older man, "Why is there an underlying tone of disbelief in your words?"

"Ichigo shut up," Rukia whispered harshly at her friend.

"Keep talking like that and you won't be allowed to step a foot in this household, boy," He told him, coldly once again.

"Byakuya!" Rukia's body cringed at the sound of her elder sister's voice. "How can you speak to Rukia's boyfriend like that?"

"Her what?" Ichigo and Byakuya responded simultaneously. Ichigo in utter disbelief and embarrassment, Byakuya was just as disbelieving and a bit intimidating.

Rukia balled her fists and growled, "Hisana you know that's not true so don't even!"

"Aw Rukia don't be so mean, Ichigo's very cute," she chimed causing the redhead to blush madly, "Don't you think he's cute Byakuya?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" He asked her.

Hisana pouted her pink lips, "Oh Byakuya don't be like that. Look at the young blossoming love before us."

Ichigo stood there with little care. Over the years he had heard much worse from Isshin Kurosaki, much worse. Hisana's teases were annoying but not to the degree of the mastermind of perverted misunderstandings that was the man he called father. He could tolerate this. He glanced down at the girl that stood by him; she on the other hand could not. It made sense to him after all; the worst part of it wasn't the teasing at all it was the mere fact that an outsider knew you were related to such an idiot that was the embarrassing part.

"Hisana, there is nothing going on between the two of us, that's sickening!" Rukia responded to her elder sister, dismay clear in her voice.

"Hmm," the older woman tapped her chin cutely with her French manicured nail as if in contemplation. "Huh? Like butterflies in your stomach?"

Rukia wanted to pull out her raven locks at this point, no matter what she said her sister would always try to twist her words into Hisana's version of the truth. "No like puke."

"From the butterflies?" She tilted her head a bit down as if she were a bit confused.

"Would you rather I say diarrhea?" Rukia rubbed the side of her temple lightly growing impatient with her sister's idiotic antics.

"Rukia how do you expect to keep your man with a mouth like that?" Hisana placed her hand over her mouth as if she were shocked at Rukia's words. The smaller girl rolled her indigo eyes_, 'As if.'_

"She isn't dating that punk. I forbid it," the Kuchiki male countered sternly.

"Thank you Byakuya. Wai-wait a minute you don't have to forbid it, I don't want to date him to begin with!" She retorted, turning towards the man.

"I'm not a punk." Ichigo sighed aggravated. It was something he was used to over the years. It was the hair, perhaps the clothes, but everyone always assumed that he was some sort of a troublemaker. Sure he got into fights a lot but he was never an instigator. Unfortunately this fact and his appearance often did not settle well with his teachers who always assumed he was up to some sort of mischief or shenanigans.

"See he's so sweet Byakuya. Why earlier this week he even helped me when my groceries fell." Hisana spoke up with a smile and a sing-song voice to match her enthusiasm.

"Hisana, do you see his hair and his clothes, he looks like a hoodlum. Someone like that is unsuitable for Rukia." He ran his hair through his long locks; he spoke his words as if they were mere fact.

"Why are you acting like I'm not even here?" Ichigo budded in once more, the irritation in his voice now growing. He realized he was much more riled up with this man's accusations and assumptions of him than he was with Hisana's misconception of him dating Rukia.

"Oh shut up you imbecile or do you want Hisana to continue insisting that we're a couple?" Rukia kicked the male and whispered harshly to him.

"No but I not going to not defend myself. Freaking Senna's out right now with that guy with a sixty-nine tattooed on his face and I'm called a 'punk'?" The redhead responded, rubbing his side lightly from the small sting.

Rukia smacked her forehead in frustration that the redhead actually said that with the overly protective Byakuya Kuchiki in the room. "A what?" anger was eminent.

"Oh, Senna," Hisana playfully gasped, "Well, I always knew that girl was a bit more on the wild side."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Byakuya turned to the older woman.

"Oh Byakuya we shouldn't judge by outer appearance." She merely shrugged.

"You know can we do this some other time? I've really got to get going," Ichigo interrupted the couple. He was not trying to be rude, but he seemed to always come off that way, especially when it involved adults. Truthfully, he really did need to get going, Yuzu had texted him to pick up some things for the store for dinner tonight.

"Uh, me too," Rukia nodded, "I have to meet up with Renji."

"Oh you're childhood friend, that's right," Hisana thought out loud, "I'm so sorry for the confusion. So you must be dating him aren't you Rukia?"

"Uh-WHAT?" the adolescent girl exasperated, "No way, that's Renji, that's gross. He's like my brother!"

"Renji…he's that boy with the red hair and the tattoos?" Byakuya thought out loud with concern.

"Oh Byakuya remember what I said about judging those by outer appearance." Hisana continued to insist, becoming a bit pestered by the man's attitude.

"Yes but I'm just wondering about the type of boys the girls are choosing to befriend. Why do they either have tattoos or outrageous hair or both? It's not proper, I won't permit them to date men like that."

"Oh but that's totally unfair to Renji, you just double detracted him."

"Very well then." He sighed, face stoic, voice apathetic.

"Byakuya!" Hisana appeared to whine to the man.

"Let's go now, they won't notice us leaving," Rukia whispered reservedly to Ichigo who nodded in agreement. The pair took one last glance back at the bickering couple and with a shudder made an exit out of the Kuchiki manor.

"I can't believe you're going to make breakfast. Nobody in my house can cook! And you don't look like the cooking type at all," Senna praised happily to her male companion. The two were now on the first floor, in the kitchen.

Hisagi glanced over at the girl after taking out some vegetables; he was going to make them omelets. He gave her a gentle smile, "Well, it's an important skill, and Mashiro doesn't cook. And the two of them have done a lot for me so I figured I wouldn't let Kensei cook all the meals."

"That's so sweet. I wish someone could cook in our house, ever since we moved here we've been eating out. Back in Tokyo we had a cook, well and a maid, and a gardener, a driver…well a lot of people working there," she laughed nervously, "But Hisana said she wanted a more laid-back life here, and Byakuya can't say no to Hisana so here we are."

Hisagi chuckled and began to dice the food, "You talk as though I know these people."

"Oh," the petite girl blushed slightly, "Just think of Byakuya and Hisana as your Kensei and Mashiro except for me."

He nodded but did not make a response. Senna scratched the back of her head, trying to think of something to say, "So…when did you start cooking?"

"I started when I was elven, I had asked Kensei to teach me when…" he paused, not only his words but his actions as well. He was thinking about what to say, Senna stared at him, wondering the cause of the sudden change in behavior. "My mom had gotten really sick, and I needed to be more useful around the house, it was just the two of us. She had been dia-"

Hisagi's words stop when Senna took hold of his much larger calloused hand into her soft ones. Her amber eyes looked sympathetically at his gray ones, "You don't need to tell me, I have no right to know."

He looked down taking in her words, "Its fine, I feel relaxed with you. For some reason…I know we hardly know one another, but I feel as though I've known you for a while, don't ask why. If you're willing to listen I'd like to tell you." Senna's expression relaxed and she nodded her head.

"She was having migraines. That's what she said, but the aspirin wasn't working. She finally went to the doctor when she was becoming very dizzy and nauseous, when they couldn't figure it out she had a CT scan. It confirmed that she had brain cancer. It was very important that she rest…she had a surgery not long after diagnosed to remove the tumor and things seemed fine. But it grew back quickly…and brain surgery isn't…it wasn't long after that when she passed. That's when Kensei and Mashiro took me in."

Senna gripped his hand tighter causing him to look up. "I feel honored you'd share that with me Shuhei. I'm not going to say sorry, because I've been around enough people with that sort of pain to know that it means nothing. I will say though, that your mother would be very proud of you, seeing the man you turned out to be, I'm sure of it."

A few minutes had passed by and Shuhei was working on the last omelet, all of course made with egg whites to be healthy. He had made four, claiming that Mashiro and Kensei would be awake, as if they weren't already, sooner or later.

"Aw Shuhei it smells so good!" a high pitched voice rang, causing the two dark haired teens to turn seeing Mashiro carrying the little dachshund in her hands. "I'm so hungrrryy!"

"I'm almost done," Hisagi responded.

She smiled. Kensei took a seat at the table that was a few feet away; he ran his hand through his short hair, "Thanks kid."

"No problem," Shuhei responded, taking the now finished omelet from the sizzling pan to a plate and turning off the burner. Mashiro placed the small dog onto the kitchen floor, going to the counter to grab two of the four plates. Shuhei grabbed the other two, going to hand them to the other girl, "Senna can you take these."

"I've got them!" Mashiro replied with a smile.

"Uh, Mashiro do you think it's okay to carry four plates?" The dark haired teen replied nervously and a bit wryly.

Mashiro pouted, "Are you saying I can't do it Shuhei!"

"No, I just-" he stopped in midsentence when she sent him a death glare with her hazel eyes, "uh…okay." He handed her the plates.

"Mashiro stop being stupid." Kensei barked at the petite woman who was now wobbling with the plates. "If you make a mess I'm not picking it up."

"You're so mean Kensei!" she whined again, "You have no confidence in my abilities!" she huffed walking over to the table, somehow successfully transferring the meal with dropping anything. She turned to Senna, "Oh how was the running this morning, Shuhei told us you joined track."

The amber eyed girl replied fretfully, "It was…new…I still need to work on it a lot."

"Senna," her body froze when she heard Shuhei's husky voice suddenly next to her. She turned and he handed her two glass cups to take to the table. She nodded and he went back to the cabinet to go retrieve two more. She sighed and began to walk towards the table but froze once more, her eyes wide. Her eyes were fixated on the glass vase in the middle of the wooden kitchen table. "Those…flowers." She whispered, and the cups slipped out of her hands, shattering into pieces when they hit the floor. It caused Sushi to rush behind Kensei's chair as a sort of a shield. Senna on the other hand was knelt down gripping her head and shaking as she was a week ago. Shuhei's eyes widen and he rushed to her side, Mashiro following suit. Kensei placed the dog out of the room; he didn't need to worry about taking glass out his paws right now.

"What's wrong with her?" Mashiro asked seriously, directing the question to the boy.

"I don't know!" He replied truthfully panicked.

Senna shook her head, "Nothing's wrong…I swear." She slowly got up, the green haired woman and Shuhei both backed away from her petite frame as she collected herself. She looked up from the ground and the first thing she saw was Kensei's intense gaze at her, his brown eyes unreadable to her, but quite stern. She bit her lip, and looked down at the shattered glass, "I-I'm sorry."

"Its fine," the silver haired man replied, yet his tone appeared rather aggravated.

Mashiro rushed over to a nearby closet, pulling out a dustpan, "Grr…where'd I put the broom." She squished her cheeks in confusion, but shrugged her shoulders, concluding it was no longer in the closet. She handed it to Kensei, "I'll go find the broom."

Kensei knelt down and began to carefully pick up the larger shards. Senna shook her head, attempting to get herself back to reality. She turned her head to see Shuhei staring at her with concerned eyes. She turned away feeling a bit guilty. She quickly bent down, "Here let me help you."

"Hey be careful," the silver haired man barked the warning at the girl's hasty actions. Unfortunately it was too late and she pricked her index finger with a piece of the shattered glass. Blood ran quickly down her finger. Hisagi grabbed her arm, raising her back up to her feet and rushing her over to the sink, running water on her finger. He didn't say anything. Senna looked away, '_What's the matter with me?'_

He wrapped a napkin around her sliced finger tightly. He led her to the kitchen table and steadied her down onto a chair. "Just stay here; I'll go get a bandage."

Senna bit her lip; she was in the room alone with Kensei. She looked down at her brown boots, "I'm sorry."

"I said its fine," He replied again, his tone always seemed to frighten her a bit, she was not quite sure why.

"Um…Mr. Muguruma…" she started a bit apprehensively, "you don't like me very much do you?"

He sighed but continued picking up the glass, "I never said that."

"Some things you don't have to say," Senna told him a bit dejected, "I know I'm a bit odd… I know I'm childish, ditzy, and clumsy…I'm not going to hurt Shuhei if that's what you're worried about."

"You're thinking too much," he told her casually.

"Is there something I did that made you hate me?" she asked again.

"I told you I never said that," Kensei repeated himself.

She didn't say anything more to him, she just sat there looking at her finger that was wrapped in a napkin with a growing blood spot that was gradually expanding, _'But you didn't deny it either.'_

The afternoon sun beamed above in an azure sky adorned scarcely with ivory clouds. The September weather had been good the past couple of weeks. The summer heat dissipated and it was before the chills of autumn. The redhead walked at a comfortable pace, his hands snug within his pockets. Adjacent to him the much more petite form of the raven haired girl who strolled silent with the exception of the clicks of her ankle boots.

"So," he began to break the relaxed peace, "Is that guy like your older brother?"

"He's Hisana's husband," she stated.

"They're married?" He seemed to ask, finding it odder. The two seemed to be an odd couple indeed.

Rukia sighed, "Yes Ichigo. Why are you following me anyway, I thought you said you were going home."

"I'm not following you, I just happen to need to go into town to pick up some groceries for Yuzu," replied the redhead, "After that's done I'm just going to go take a nap."

"Are you that tired?" asked the petite girl with little interest other than just carrying the conversation along.

Ichigo paused for a second. He was lethargic; he did not get any sleep last night. Another nightmare, in fact over the past two weeks he had barely received a wink of shut eye. Usually this would happen every once in a while, and only reoccurred during the month of June. However, he was being haunted by this nightmare, no this memory every single night over the past two weeks. "I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Like that night you called me?" she questioned with a little more interest this time, making the effort to actually cock her head to look at the boy. His face was stern and scowled, which were his habitual manners, but his eyes appeared lost in thought. Rukia narrowed her eyes attempting to discern his thoughts, with no avail.

"Yeah," was all he replied with a rough sigh. "Its fine the dreams should stop after a while. Anyway what's up with you and this Renji guy?"

"Nothing," she answered his question, though taking note of his clear and quick change of subjects. "Just old friends catching up with one another."

"You sure have been spending a lot of time together, maybe your sister is right you might have feelings for the guy," he teased her playfully, though in actuality it was something he wondered about. After Monday when she and Senna ate with the girls, Rukia hadn't joined the group for lunch at all. She was always with Renji. And this fact did not bother him at first, but Ichigo had seen the way that red haired senior was always looking at her; it was pretty apparent what kind of feelings the guy possessed for the petite girl.

"You wouldn't understand," she stated crossing her arms, "Renji and I have a close bond because we were childhood friends. The nature of our relationship rivals a pair of siblings more than best friends."

The redhead scoffed at the petite girl's explanation, "That's not the way he sees it."

"I knew you wouldn't understand it at all," she shook her head and rolled her blue eyes.

"No, I get where you're coming from. Though Tatsuki was my childhood friend I don't exactly spend the amount of time you two do together. In addition I don't look at Tatsuki the way Renji looks at you."

Rukia gave the tall boy a puzzled expression, "What are you talking about? Anyway, you and Tatsuki haven't been separated for as long as Renji and I have, it appears to me that you two don't seem close at all."

Ichigo shrugged, "I guess so, Tatsuki and I grew apart when we were ten, then we went to different middle schools so I hardly got to see her, except when I went to the dojo. But then again I stopped going there after a while, when we entered high school I couldn't believe she was actually hanging out with a bunch of girls, so we just aren't close anymore."

"Well Renji and I have a different situation, need I repeat myself again?" the petite asked not really giving the option for 'yes.' _'Honestly you'd think someone would understand_,' she rolled her eyes, he was such a simpleton, 'I _haven't seen him in years, we're like brother and sister, naturally we'd want to spend time together after all those lost years. What more is there?'_

"Yeah but you must not understand guys at all," Ichigo replied with a shrug of his shoulders, honestly a monkey could see the baboon's 'goo-goo' eyes.

"Ichigo," she warned in her mezzo-soprano voice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, sorry," he replied hastily, not in the particular mood for another round of Ichigo and Rukia bickering.

"Good," her vision returned to the street in front of her. They were surrounded by the many stores and restaurants down the busy streets of central Karakura. People were passing by, fewer cars drove. In the mass of people Rukia noted a familiar shimmer of long dark orange locks fly along. She followed the locks up and sure enough it was the girl she assumed. She stopped in her tracks to turn to the girl who was walking the opposite direction of the pair, "Inoue?"

The girl turned around, "Oh Rukia, what a surprise running into you on the weekend…oh uh Ichigo?" Her grey eyes traveled up to his face, scowled, this was his casual scowl. She could tell. She had enough time observing him to recognize that, he seemed to have a scowl for almost every emotion. '_They're together again.' _

"Hey Orihime, how's it going?" He asked her as a means to be polite.

"Oh-uh…I-I fine...yeah, fine," she answered with a weak smile, she was always stammering in front of him, even now. She was dressed in her pink and white work uniform, "Are you two on a date?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rukia replied first in outright disgust.

"Tch," Ichigo glared at her, "Like I'd date someone like her." Inwardly Orihime let out a sigh of relief with his words.

"There is nothing wrong with me," the petite girl folded her arms and huffed, "No we just got finished studying together."

"Oh," the red haired girl responded then gave a thoughtful expression, "That's actually a good idea, studying with other people will help your marks right? We should get together to do that sometime too Rukia."

The petite girl flashed a smile and began to talk with her school girl manners, "That would be just perfect; I suppose studying with someone in the top five would benefit me much more than someone of Ichigo's intelligence."

The taller girl's grey eyes widen and she waved her hand in disagreement, "Ah-no-no-no. That's not what I meant."

"Don't worry about it," the male responded in an attempt to ease the girl's anxiousness, "the only person who would take it that way would be this idiot."

Rukia's eyes narrowed and she smacked the back of the boy's head, causing him let out a grunt of pain. "I'm not an idiot," she responded defiantly, Orihime gave a nervous chuckle. She turned her attention on the other girl, "Oh you're uniform. Do you have a job?"

"Uh- oh yes," she saluted to no one in particular, "It's at this awesome pastry shop, the cakes are so delicious and the sweet breads, pies, cookies, and muffins. It's really the best you should try it sometime. But I still have some time before I need to be there."

"Sorry Orihime, I really need to get going," Ichigo interrupted the girl, "I got to go pick up some groceries for my sister."

"Oh yes, and I've got to meet up with Renji still," Rukia said, nearly forgetting, "It was nice bumping into you Orihime."

The buxom teen nodded sweetly, at the other two teenagers who we're continuing their path down the sidewalk, "You too." She turned around and let out a sigh, her smile faded almost immediately. "Well I guess I better…" she felt a small tear run down her left cheek, "uh no." She placed her palm on her cheek wiping it away, "I didn't think I'd cry just seeing them together." She took a long step, she wanted to speed walk to work now, but with that one step she ended up bumping into a fellow commuter, "Uh-I'm sorry."

"You again," a familiar baritone voice replied. The redhead glanced up; it was that man with the ebony hair that she had bumped into five days ago.

"Oh, sir I'm so sorry!" Orihime apologized once more.

His green eyes read no expression, but they were rarely extraordinary, "You're crying again, and talking to yourself."

"Oh you know those allergies," she giggled sweetly, _'Not that allergies make you talk to yourself_.'

"Hmm," He replied, "Who were you seeing together?"

"Uh…" she seemed outwardly confused, more baffled, '_He heard what I said._'

"An old boyfriend and his new fling?" He questioned her.

'_Why does he care?'_ she asked herself. He didn't look as though he cared, he didn't sound like he cared, but if he did not care he need not to ask. "No…no one."

His expression appeared to become colder, if possible, "You're that upset over a mere crush?"

"Oh um look at the time!" Orihime replied looking down at her right watch-less wrist. She wanted to change the subject, something she'd barely talk to Tatsuki about, she was not going to converse with this stranger about. "I've gotta to get going to work."

"You work?" He asked, though it seemed more like a statement coming from his dry lips.

She nodded, pointing at her uniform, "At a pastry shop, so I better get going." She turned away to continue walking, but stopped an instant and turned around, "Oh I almost forgot, my name is Orihime Inoue."

"Why are you giving me your name?" He asked her.

She grinned sweetly, "Because I'm liable to bump into again, I guess it'd be nice for you to know my name, what's yours?"

She stared at him awkwardly, he made no movement to answer her, and she turned away, figuring he wouldn't answer her, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard his voice break into the air, "Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Cifer."

Rukia walked into a small burger place, she had departed from the redhead just a couple of minutes ago. She and Renji were going to grab a late lunch and talk with one another, hang out for a bit. She was honestly a bit surprised about how much things hand change over the past five years. For one Renji grew a lot, no she wasn't expecting him to be the same height as her anymore. She did not expect much of anyone being as short as she was, but he was at least six feet tall, and put on a considerate amount of muscle. Certain things about him remained the same; he still acted the same, though she could tell he had matured. In addition he still wore his hair the same, that made her giggle inwardly, downfall- what on earth was up with all those tribal tattoos, and why were they on his face. Why did guys in this town like to tattoo their faces? She shook her head from her thoughts, how could Senna like a guy who has tattoos on his face? She scanned the small establishment for her friend, not long before locating him through his outrageous hair color.

She smiled seeing his face light up with recognition of her, "Hey, hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"No, just got here myself, Rukia," he returned her expression. Rukia giggled internally, Renji looked so goofy with that grin on his face.

"Good I would've have hated making you wait. " She took a seat across from him. She rubbed her temples lightly as though she was experiencing a headache, "I just got done studying with Ichigo. It was such a pain."

"Oh," He looked down, disappointment seemed to characterize his response, "You were with Kurosaki again."

"I told you I need help in a couple subjects," she sighed, "He offered so I took it, why not?"

"I guess," replied the red haired seventeen year old, "Still you spend a lot of time with him."

"Jeesh you're just like Ichigo, he said the same thing about you," she scoffed. Then she smirked and chuckled playfully, "You know it's almost as if you two were in love with me or something. Wouldn't that be something?"

Renji began coughing on his on saliva after hearing her joke. While recovering he joined here with a more apprehensive chuckle and a light blush as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah…wouldn't that be something?"

Rukia grabbed her stomach in order to stop herself from her laughing; she began panting heavily to calm down. She looked up to see Renji's face, he looked startled, her expression softened, "Hey you remember when we were kids and used to sneak out at night, climb up that big cherry blossom tree and just watch the stars?"

"Uh yea," for some reason thinking about how things used to be caused him to blush more profusely, "We'd get in so much trouble whenever those old hags found out. Things were great back then, weren't they Rukia, just the two of us."

"And Senna," Rukia smiled brightly, reminding him, clearly not understanding where he was getting at.

"Uh yea she was there too," he rubbed his neck out of uneasiness once more, '_Damn Rukia you make things so difficult.'_ He cleared his throat, "But it was you and me really, I mean we only knew her for a year before-"

"I know," she nodded, "But it's very important for her, you know, our friendship."

"Hmm," he thought aloud, his feelings could wait for now, they still seemed to be in the friend's zone. He could wait until a time that she may recuperate his feelings, or at least become aware of them, "Yeah I guess I just keep forgetting. You two must be really close now, right?"

"No…don't…please," the shaky breaths escaped his dry lips. His body curled into the fetal position. "Please…no…DON'T!" His brown eyes shot open, he stared up at the ceiling, his room dark. Once again he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He panted, allowing himself to sit up. He stared at his lap, where his shaking hands resided. He gasped and ran his right palm through his drenched locks. "Why…why does this keep happening?" the redhead asked himself. He growled under his breath in frustration and through his pillow roughly against the nearest wall.

He hadn't fallen asleep when he had arrived home, he was no longer tired, but by the evening around six he passed out asleep. Now it was only nine, three hours of sleep was his best record over the past two weeks. However, he was still haunted with this memory.

After washing his face he strolled down the stairs blankly. He was out of it, he kept replaying the nightmare over and over again in his head, '_I can't stop this, what does this mean? What's going on?_'

"Oh Ichigo you're up!" cheerfully Yuzu replied, her hair cutely in pigtails, "Are you hungry? I saved you a plate of dinner."

"I'm going for a walk," He told her apathetically, ignoring her question, he walked passed his thirteen year old sister to grab his coat that was on a hook by the door.'

"Are you dead or something?" this time it was the rougher of the two twins, she leaned against the wall.

"I need fresh air," he told her before exiting the home.

Yuzu's face dropped, "Karin, what's wrong with Ichigo?"

"Tch," the ebony haired girl scoffed, "What isn't wrong with him?"

"I'm serious," her voice was soft, tender, "He's not eating lately, is he okay?"

"Yuzu," Karin stated, "Don't let it bother you, no one told the idiot to starve himself."

"Huh?" Isshin said walking down the stairs, "Why is Ichigo not in his room? Does he have a date with some hot girl?"

"Please like Ichigo would be dating some hot girl," Karin rolled her dark eyes.

"You're right," the middle aged man rubbed his chin inquisitively, "But some ugly girl…would it be okay, I know beauty is only skin deep but-"

He was interrupted by his youngest child who let out a wail causing both her sister and father to stare at her with an alarmed concern. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Yuzu?" Karin asked cautiously.

"Why is my baby girl upset?" Isshin replied dramatically.

"Am I the only one in this house who cares about Ichigo's wellbeing?" she yelled running passed the two upstairs with hast.

Karin narrowed her eyes at her father a stern look, "You're a horrible parent."

"What? I didn't do anything!" He ran over to the poster of his deceased wife, "Masaki, I can't do it alone; raising three teenagers is too much of a burden for this poor man!"

Karin rolled her eyes at her dad's childish antics. She sighed and looked up the staircase, '_Well I better try to cheer Yuzu up.'_

Ichigo sighed staring up at the night sky, his back against the brick wall of an abandon building. It was odd, he'd thought after a nightmare the one place someone would want to be is a room filled with light and noise, but not Ichigo Kurosaki. He felt at peace in the dark, it calmed his nerves. He breathed in the cool air.

"Ichigo Kurosaki I presume," Ichigo cocked his head to the right to see whom the voice belonged to. There was a man; he appeared older than himself, early twenties perhaps. Taller and slightly bulkier than Ichigo, his hair was a light blue matching his eyes. He looked like the type of guy that wanted to start some trouble.

"Look I'm not in the mood right now, so can you just leave me alone or should I make this quick?" the redhead narrowed his eyes in attempt to ward the man off.

"Whoa, whoa," the man held his hands up, "You're quite hostile for a high-schooler. Nobody came here to fight buddy."

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked still not sure of the man's intentions.

"Nothing in particular," he replied, "Just noticed you looking glum here, and you fit the description of this badass kid my clients are frequently talking about."

"Clients?" the adolescent inquired, "What kind of business do you run exactly."

"Oh nothing to fancy kid," He told him, "something to help people like you, you know to help numb the pain a little."

"What are you talking about numb the pai-"Ichigo's brown eyes widened in realization, "drugs?"

He smirked, "you hit the bull's eye. Do you need a pick-me-up?"

"Tch, no thank you, I'm not that kind of a guy," the redhead replied, he was not stupid enough to foil into that world.

The blue haired man crackled out into a hysteric laughter, "Wow, you're more innocent than your reputation and looks lead you on to be, aren't ya?"

"That's okay, I don't care for either," Ichigo rolled his eyes, getting ready to leave, not liking the current atmosphere; "I'll be going then."

The taller male smirked and stuck his hand into a pocket in the teenager's coat, and then quickly sliding it out. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "What was that?"

"Just my contact information Kid," He smirked walking past the redhead.

Ichigo turned around, "I don't need it."

"I know," the man turned and grinned and spoke once more before walking off, "Just in case."

Ichigo frowned and pulled out the piece of paper, it had a number and name on it, "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?"

* * *

**(A/N): What did you guys think? Ulquiorra yep that's him, I thought it was too obvious though, Kensei again seems to show a dislike towards Senna, and Grimmjow is nothing but trouble hmmm. Hearts go out to poor little Renji and Orihime, unrequited love sucks indeed, and Ichigo's little crush is rather unrequited as well...Rukia you're so cold. Shuhei's basically spilling out his life story wtf? lol Yuzu is concerned, Isshin is blatantly ignoring his son as well, Karin always hard as a rock on the outside, huh? Oh I'm talking too much or writing too much. Sorry I didn't reply to your reviews, again lazy, I'll make sure I do next time I update. Oh and leave another PLZ! **

**Thanks again for you guys who constantly review: diggix, Chappy-Is-Mine, teshichan, Imou, Aprilup, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, and 2coolforyou**

**-spidergoth ^_-**


	9. Insomnia Epidemic

**Love or Like?**

**Summary: One day after school Ichigo Kurosaki wonders why anyone even bothers with love. Soon he meets two girls and he's asking himself why he's bothering with love. Jealously, secrets, drama, and fluff as these adolescents figure out the difference between love and like.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or its franchise, characters, etc.**

**(A/N): It's been a while, I'll have to apologize on my sole laziness. I had most of this chapter finished a long time ago but I become completely too lazy to finish it. So I decided to finally do it, and here it is. Its shorter than most of the chapters and I'll admit choppy, but I hope you guys like it. I had to really force myself to do it. Please review cause I love to here from you ^_-**

* * *

**Insomnia Epidemic **

The sound of lockers opening and closing filled the air. It was the Karakura High School's boy's locker room, shortly before the start of the physical education class, and Ichigo Kurosaki was certainly not in the mood. He groaned unbuttoning his school uniform shirt. He had a lot on his mind lately, '_That fucking dream!'_ He wanted to hit something with full force right about now. Again he had no sleep, insomnia was not the best friend of a high school student; he was nearly falling asleep in class today. He did not need to be like Senna who was constantly drooling on her desk. Besides that there was still that guy he met on Saturday, Grimmijow. He did not know why but he could not find himself able to throw away that guy's number, in spite of the fact he recognized it was chancy to keep it. Inessential to say he was not in the mood for exercise; he perhaps was not even physically capable at this point. After changing the redhead sat leisurely on the bench, leaning his head alongside the metal of his gym locker.

"Hey Ichigo are you okay buddy?" the redhead turned over to see Keigo who was actually having one of those rare instants of not being annoying. Rather the brunette appeared to be concerned as he took a seat by his friend.

Ichigo rubbed his forehead, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're fine?" Keigo insisted and he began to scratch his hair, "Because you put your shirt on backwards."

"Aw shit," He shook his head before swiftly taking off his shirt to turn it and put it on the right way.

"You do seem very off lately Ichigo," Chad specified with his deep voice, Ichigo looked over his right shoulder wondering when giant had joined them.

"You haven't been sleeping lately have you Ichigo?" Mizuiro joined in, tapping his chin inquisitively, "I mean I guessed that because you have those black rings under your eyes."

"Yeah well something like that," the redhead stretched a bit attempting to awaken his muscles, "I've been having a nasty fit of insomnia."

"No kidding dude," Keigo cut in, "I mean today when I was staring at the lovely Rukia Kuchiki, I noticed you kept closing your eyes and then you'd shake your head and open them again."

"Seems to be an epidemic," Mizuiro commented, "I mean have you seen Senna? That girl can sleep through anything. Orihime Inoue looks like she has the same eyes as you. Other than that Rukia seemed a bit languid today, which is very unlike her."

Ichigo nodded in agreement, Rukia was unquestionably off today. In the morning she was usually always in character, in that peppy character that is. However, today she did not bother with the voice, the cute poses, or smiles.

"_**Good morning Rukia!" Keigo's voice rang in adoration as he danced around the petite girl who had entered the class room. **_

_**She had her head down, a bit solemn but overall rather disinterested and guarded. She sighed answering as if it were forced upon her to, "Good morning." She walked past the adolescent to her seat, sitting down suddenly. She slowly took her books out her bag, setting them neatly against the top of her desk. She sat there rather straight, nearly robotic; staring at the front of the class blankly.**_

_**Ichigo turned to his desk neighbor, raising an inquisitive brow, "What's wrong with you today?"**_

"_**Nothing," Rukia answered as though she were attempting to evade a conversation, "I'm just really tired is all."**_

Orihime yawned after changing for gym class and began to thoroughly rub her eyes. Lately it seemed she spent more time crying than actually sleeping. Beneath her pair of attractive gray eyes were rather puffy and red. She was having a difficulty staying focus in the first couple of periods, which she could not allow herself to do, she needed to keep her grades high.

"Orihime you know I would never say this but you look terrible today." She opened her grey eyes to Chizuru's voice. She smiled cutely and began chuckling. "It's not funny! You look like you haven't had a decent night's sleep in days!"

"Stop being so obnoxious Chizuru," Tatsuki cut in, "What is up with you Orihime, you look exhausted. I thought we were going to go to the fair today because it's the opening and tomorrow's the weekend. Maybe you should sleep instead and we can go tomorrow? I know every year you like to go on the opening day but I don't think it'd be good for you."

"Oh…its today," the redhead replied solemnly looking down, "I forgot."

"You forgot?" Tatsuki asked in shock. She stared at her redheaded best friend; Orihime never forgot things like that. It's true lately she had been quite reserved and not as cheery as usual. "Is there something wrong?"

The buxom teen shook her head but did not raise her head, "I'm sorry Tatsuki, it's just I forgot about the fair and I've been taking up longer shifts at the bakery, I'm closing tonight and even though we don't stay open very late I'll be exhausted."

"Oh," the dark haired girl responded dejectedly. When was it that she was the one so excited to do stuff like this? She smiled brightly at her friend, "That's okay we can go tomorrow then right?"

"I'm working all day tomorrow," she told her.

"Oh, are you?" Tatsuki bit her lip, was Orihime trying to avoid her? "What about Sunday then?"

"I'm working all day on Sunday too. I'm sorry Tatsuki."

"Uh, okay, then, its fine Orihime," Tatsuki masked her disappointment with an assuring smiling as she rubbed the back of her head, "But…why are you working so much, do you need the money that desperately?"

"No…it's not that," Orihime responded.

"What's up with you today? You look deader than a zombie," It was Senna who leaned against the wall across from the other Kuchiki.

The petite girl in question was sitting on a bench. She sighed before tying the laces on her shoes, "its fine I did not much sleep last night."

"Was it-"

"Yeah," Rukia replied in a tired voice. She looked down for a bit before she put out a sterner expression, "besides you shouldn't be worrying about me, you've been sleeping throughout all of our classes for the past week. How do you even absorb any information at all?"

Senna smiled cutely tilting her head to the side a bit, "Shuuhei."

"That poor boy," the blue eyed girl smiled smugly, "He has to teach you everything because you don't pick anything up at all during school."

"Well, he's so good at explaining stuff I get it right off the back," she replied thoughtfully, "How's Ichigo as a tutor anyway since you guys been spending ssssoooo much time together."

Rukia grimaced, "Don't imply something so far from the truth. In any case Ichigo's a pretty good tutor, he even gives me tricks to remember things that I find tricky, so far I'm getting along."

"Ooooo," The taller girl replied slyly.

"Oh would you just quite!" Rukia replied in defense.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Senna fanned off with her hand, "Don't have to get so offended. I'm going to get some water 'kay."

Rukia leaned her head against the locker_, 'Why Kaien?'_

A couple minutes later the students had gathered outside at the school's grass covered fields. The sun's blaze from above was light; clouds filled the sky azure depths. The weather was cooling down; soon light coats would be needed. For now the limbo between summer and fall sat comfortably as the norm.

Mr. Kagine, who was also the physical education teacher stood in front of the group of students with his arms crossed. "Okay everyone, listen up. Today I've decided I want see you act like dogs."

"What kind of way is that of talking to your students?" the male voice came from the left side of the group. The older man narrowed his eyes at the adolescent.

"Mr. Asano don't interrupt me. As I was saying, we're going to do a relay race before running the mile." Groans were heard amongst the crowds.

"What makes you think we're going to try on a relay race if you're going to make us run a freaking mile afterwards?" Keigo interposed once more.

The dark haired teacher smirked, "Why I'm glad you asked that…for once Mr. Asano. The winning pair will be able to sit out during the mile today. Considering the relay is only half a mile and that means each person will only run a quarter of a mile."

Several heads shot up with this idea in mind. Ichigo who usually did not care much for the class suddenly was paying full attention, _'Hell yeah no way I could run a mile in this condition…but who to choose as my partner…Hisagi?'_

'_What? Okay I need to win this, no fair at all! He's going to make me run a relay, a mile, and during practice after school. I don't think so; Senna Kuchiki is no one's toy!'_

'_I'm not an athlete, I didn't sleep, and my legs aren't built for running! You bastard!'_ Rukia thought to herself narrowing her blue eyes.

"Cool! I call Hisagi!" Keigo cheered jumping up and down; Mr. Kagine hit the boy's head hard on the back of his clipboard.

"Shut up Mr. Asano, did you honestly think I'd give you a choice of a partner?" He asked, though the question seemed to be directed towards everyone in general. He placed the clipboard down which contained a printed chart, "Okay I randomly assigned you partners on the computer. Since this class is even in number of males and females I've partner you up with the opposite sex. It makes the race fairer."

"Tch whatever," Ichigo sighed under his breath. He looked around at the girl's in the class, _'I pray to god I'm matched up with someone like Ryo or Tatsuki.'_ He walked over to the clipboard that was crowded around as the students peered at the partners. Ichigo was about to look when some girl snatched the entire clipboard. "Hey!" He scolded roughly, his scowl became deeper, "I was looking at that you brat,"

The girl threw the orange haired boy an evil glare. She was average height, and on the slender side, what he noticed the most was her long plum colored pigtails. Honestly how did he not notice someone this ridiculous looking before in his class? "I can't see! Okay we don't all have twenty-twenty vision."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "What the- why don't you put on some glasses or contacts or something, stop hogging that clipboard!"

She hugged the brown board to her pert chest, "How could I put on ugly glasses when I have these gorgeous eyes, plus contacts are too irritating."

"Whatever," the redhead rolled his hazel eyes which were equipped with decent vision; he snatched the board out of her hand. He followed his finger down till he located his name, then he looked of the right where the girl's name was, "Uh…Riruka Dokugamine? I've never even heard of her."

"That's me you jerk!" the girl folded her arms. '_Great,_' Ichigo thought irritated, '_looks like I'm running the mile.'_

"Well then Ichigo Kurosaki," she spoke, in a split second she was about two inches away from his face, looking at him intently. Her brown eyes went wide for a second; she quickly backed away from him, blushing intently with her hands balled up.

Ichigo gave her a blank stare, not knowing how to react to that, "Are you okay?"

'_Damn he's hot_!' Riruka thought to herself. She never got a good look at the guy's face, considering she was borderline blind. Plus she sat in the back of the class room, the only reason she could distinctly identify Ichigo Kurosaki was because of that hair of his, who'd of think he'd be so attractive. Why were the girls afraid of him again?

"Hey Ichigo," the pair turned to see the petite Rukia Kuchiki, "oh Riruka, are you two partners."

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Yeah, so it seems like I'm going to have to run my ass off just so to win."

"Excuse me!" Riruka replied heatedly, was he just insulting her like it was nothing.

"Hey relax, I was just being honest. You don't look athletic," Ichigo folded his arms, "Besides at least you're not short like this one, whoever is paired up with her pretty much knows they'll lose."

Rukia smacked his back…hard, sending him in a fit of coughs, "Don't belittle me."

"Whatever, what are you doing here anyway, who the hell are you paired up with?"

"I'd rather not discuss it," Rukia replied in shudders.

"OH RUKIA!" Ichigo threw his head back in laughs as he heard Keigo's shout from the distance.

"Orihime," the redhead turned around to face an ebony haired boy who had called her name. He pushed up his glasses, "It appears as though you and I are partners."

"Oh that's great Ishida!" the curvaceous teen clasped her hands together; "I know I don't look like it but I'm actually quite athletic. Okay maybe not a runner, but I'm good at martial arts. Tatsuki said I was at a black belt level in karate, that's supposed to be good, right?"

The bespectacled boy blushed lightly and smiled shortly before resorting back to his usual expressionless face, "You seem a bit fatigued today."

Orihime grabbed the bags under her eyes in an attempt to shield them; everyone seemed to be noticing them today. "Oh you noticed that? I just didn't sleep too much last night, I've been busy."

Uryu nodded, "You didn't come to the handicrafts club last week at all, is there something the matter?"

"Oh um nothing really, my shifts have just changed at work so I don't have time for a club activity right now," she assured him, "you don't have to worry about me!"

"Hey Ryo," Hisagi began walking towards his partner, "Looks like we're paired up."

"Don't talk to me," She glared at her fellow classmate, walking passed him with the cold shoulder.

Hisagi grabbed her arm, causing her turn to look at him, "Why are you so cold lately?"

The tall girl remained expressionless and shook her arm out of his grasp, "Do you even have to ask?"

Senna stared at this a few feet away, there was something more than met the eye between those two.

"Hey Senna you probably want to get over to the halfway mark of the relay," Mizuiro spoke, shaking her out of her trance. She turned and smiled at him.

"Right, sorry I'm so spacey," she giggled nervously.

"You don't really want to be my partner, do you Senna?"

"Huh? What? No, it's just a stupid race; with my luck it wouldn't matter I'd end up running the mile anyway."

"No, I meant, you'd rather be with Hisagi."

"I'm going to go now then!"

"That girl." The short boy shook his head with a sigh.

Ichigo sighed and leaned against the concrete outer wall of the school. He was so fatigued today that he could not even look at food; all he wanted to do was rest. But he did not dare to sleep, for falling into a slumber would inevitably lead to another nightmare. Rest but not fall asleep, it was not a difficult concept to conceive, though proved quite difficult to follow through upon, considering the body needs sleep to function. He sighed and downed about half of his water bottle at one time. It was only lunch period and sitting here on the rooftop was a good way to calm his nerves, especially since the other three were currently busy getting lunch. He turned to the right to the petite girl that sat next to him.

He cleared his throat to allow him to speak, "So why are you here?"

She did not turn to him, merely sighing in acknowledgement, "I felt I should eat lunch with you guys today."

"Hmm, and what about your boyfriend Renji?" the redhead mocked her, earning a smack across the head.

"Don't even start with me today, I have much less patience than usual," Rukia replied coldly. She began to rummage through her bag.

Ichigo rubbed his head tenderly, "Yeah, okay but I never remembered you having much patience to begin with."

"Please don't start with me," she tossed an apple juice box at the boy, "I'm not in the mood for futile bickering. Can you open that please? "

The redhead nearly laughed, she was so childish sometimes, can't even open a juice box. On the serious note her uneasiness today was causing him a bit of concern. After opening her juice box he gently placed it into her hand, their fingers brushing lightly against each other, this physical contact caused Rukia to look up at him with her dark blue eyes. "You know, you're really off today…did something happen Rukia?"

Why did the gentleness of his voice send shivers down her spine? Her expression softened, "I just had a bad dream last night is all." She began to sip the sweet liquid, "Mm, it tastes good. Anyway Ichigo I was meaning to ask you something today."

"Okay, what is that?" His brown eyes were staring at her, at her soft lips which she licked with that small tongue after taking a sip. Her profile view never ceased to amaze him; he savored the way her hair fell lightly along her small shoulders and neck. Which were a beautiful pale color, though now covered in the horrid grey that was the school uniform. He decided to take another sip of water as he felt his lips dry.

"Are you free this evening? Do you want to go to the carnival with me?" she asked casually, looking at the boy from the corner of her eye.

Her words rang into his ears and he spit out the water he was downing. What was that again? That sounded like she was asking him out on a date. He blushed profusely turned to her, responding in a high voice, "What? W-What are you saying?"

"Oh…is that a no then?" she asked looking down a bit, this action caused his face to lighten up to a pink tint, "It's just Renji asked me to go with him today…and I like Renji and all, but it sounded kind of like a date. And I know a lot of people have been saying, you included, that he has a thing for me. I can't really say no to Renji but I don't want to give him the wrong impression so I thought if I brought you along there wouldn't be any misunderstanding."

'_Oh, that's it. Of course, what were you thinking you idiot? Of course she wouldn't ask you out, this is Rukia Kuchiki for crying out loud.'_ Ichigo began scratching the back of his orange locks, "Oh so that's what you meant, well then definitely, why not then? But why are you asking me this?"

Rukia gave him a surprised look, "What do you mean why I'm asking you? You are my closest friend here other than Renji of course; who else am I supposed to ask?"

"Senna, for one," Ichigo responded rather quickly, "I thought the three of you were all friends when you were little, why isn't he spending any time with her?"

"Oh," the petite girl looked down, "Well, honestly Renji and Senna aren't really all that close. They only knew one another for a year…so it can't be helped. Besides that she's busy tonight."

"Let me take a wild guess, Hisagi right?" The tall boy asked nearly rudely. "What the hell is up with those two? It's pretty weird if you ask me, does Senna even talk to anyone else anymore? She even skipped out lunch today with us for him."

"Well, it's not only the two of them, their going with a group of friends, to the movies," Rukia told him. "Rather Renji's group I guess. Hisagi is in that group with them. Uh…Hinamori, Matsumoto, Madarame, Ayasegawa, and Kira." She listed the group off on her slender fingers.

"She's going to get hurt you know?" Ichigo told her, his voice was more of a warning than anything else.

Rukia narrowed her indigo irises, "What makes you say that? Is it so hard to believe that someone would actually like Senna?"

"I wasn't saying that," Ichigo bit his lip and his eyes looked lost in thought, "But I know that Hisagi doesn't like her in that way."

She looked more confuse than anything right now, "What do you mean?"

"It's a look," the redhead replied, rubbing the back of his head as if he were a bit nervous, "A look, it's the way you look at a person you know? It's like…looking at someone as if they were the only person in the world. And we can agree that it seems that sometimes…most of the time Senna can't see anyone but Hisagi. But he…it's not like that for him at all. He smiles at her and he's nice to her and worries about her. But, he…to me he treats her more like a friend or a little sister than anything else."

"Ichigo," she spoke softly as she stared at him. He turned to look at her dumbfounded with a light blush on his cheeks. Rukia smiled and closed her eyes with a sigh. When she opened them she had a playful expression on her face and she folded her arms across her chest, "So what makes you an expert on this stuff? I thought you didn't know anything about liking a person. Are you going soft?"

"Hey shut up," Ichigo replied in his ragged voice making a fist. Naturally she'd always find a way to piss him off; on the other note at least she was finally acting like herself again.

"Oh I forgot," she put a hand in front of her mouth as if she were shocked, "You have that little secret crush now don't you? Who is she? She must be someone really special to make you go all mushy."

"Hey I said shut up!" the redhead continued to fury, Rukia sure knew how to rile him up. He could not believe she was actually giggling at him, "Besides it's none of your business to begin with!"

She pouted playfully, "Well I thought we were friends."

"You don't like explaining yourself 'friend' so I think I'm justified to do the same," he told her bitterly with a roll of those hazel eyes, "In any case you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

That last statement sparked a bit of curiosity in Rukia who spoke rather seriously this time, "What makes you say that?"

"Those lunch lines were horrendous today!" The two turned hearing the door open and Keigo's voice feel the air, both groaning out of the dismay. Mizuiro and Chad both followed suit of the brunette. He turned looking down seeing Ichigo and Rukia sitting rather close to one another, but chose to ignore this fact. He went over and embraced the petite girl, "RUKIA! You decided to join us again! I'd thought you'd be with that red haired senior forever!"

She offered a nervous chuckle, wishing she were able to get out of his tight embrace, "Well, Renji is my friend, but so are you guys. So I'll be eating lunch sometimes with him and sometimes with all of you."

"Hey guys!" Mizuiro greeted with a wave. He turned his attention to the redhead, "Dude you were really breaking wind today in physical Ed. You ran faster than Hisagi for the relay."

"Yeah, but I still loss because Kagine fixed that crap, gave me some girl with nothing but pigtails," Ichigo scoffed bitterly.

"What! Riruka Dokugamine is hot!" Keigo interrupted.

"Here he goes again," Mizuiro commented as Ichigo covered his ears as Keigo ranted about girls again.

Senna sat happily in a desolate classroom; the only people here were herself and Shuuhei. They had pushed to desks facing one another to eat lunch together. He had packed it for the both of them, and after eating his cooking on Saturday she was pretty much hooked.

Hisagi pulled out a container from his bag and two pairs of chopsticks. He handed her a pair of chopsticks which she took, and opened the container that was filled with rice and steamed vegetables: carrots, broccoli, and peppers. "Here, you should really eat you look frail and exhausted."

Senna smiled brightly at him, "I'm always tired, I don't know why, I haven't been sleeping at night but for some reason classes make me sleep like a baby, and I guess that makes lectures my lullaby."

The dark haired man sighed and picked up some rice with his chopsticks, "Well you should really stop it; it was cute when you first started doing it, but it's not good. You should pay attention in class."

Her head visibly dropped and she looked down, dejected, "Oh…sorry."

"Hey," his voice betokened for attention and she looked up a bit startled, "I said to you should eat you look like you've been losing weight, and you didn't have that much on to begin with."

"Oh," she replied again grabbing some food between her two chopsticks, "Actually I have a fast metabolism so all this exercise and healthy eating would be the cause of that."

"Maybe you should eat a little more," He told her.

She nodded but did not reply. Hisagi looked up at her, this unusual silence that was between them, it stirred an unnerving feeling in the pit of his stomach. Her head was down and she did not respond, her appetite was usually huge and yet she was barely eating at all today. "Do you not like the food or something?" He inquired finding her behavior peculiar.

"No…that's not it," she replied miserably again, "You're food is always delicious."

He stared at her, trying to discern what was going through her head with little avail. Naturally it was not easy to determine her thoughts when her head was down like that, "Did I do something?"

"No," she sighed pitifully.

That's when he decided to cup her face to get her attention, "I really hate when people can't look at me when I'm talking to them. What did I do?"

Senna looked up at him with such a mixed expression. Her eyes were a mix of melancholy, confusion, and even a hint of disdain. She bit her lip in a frown, that look only proved to him that he had no idea what was rushing through the raven haired girl's head. "I-I…uh," she sighed, she wasn't going to finish that sentence.

Yep, he had no idea what was up with her, but still he found something about her so captivating. And although he could not read the expressions in the depths of her eyes, he could not look away from them. The shape was cat-like, a mysterious and frisky playfulness in them. Her eyes were so large and captivating and lashes that were teasingly long and thick, but the color. Yes that indistinguishable color, amber is what he settled with, but there were hints of hazel and near yellow that blurred into amber color. _'Stunning,'_ he thought to himself as he as his thumb traced around the shape of her eye, '_I wish I could understand you a little more, why do I have to be drawn to you? Why do you have to captivate me? I cannot comprehend any of your actions, is that smile you wear so often a front or sincere, because it feels like neither one. I only know one thing about you and that is that you wear your heart on your sleeve. The way she looks at me, I already know your feelings, you don't have say a single word of a confession for me to know. And yet I nurture you when I should be pushing you away, am I destined to hurt you?'_

"Hisagi I've been looking all over for you," The two turned their attention from one another to the door of the classroom. There was a blonde student that was entering. Senna remembered that guy; he was with Renji that day in the diner. _'Izuru Kira? That's his name right?'_ she thought to herself.

"Hey Kira did you need something," Hisagi smirked letting go of Senna's face now and leaning against his chair.

"Actually," he began a big anxiously as he looked down a bit and rubbed the back of his head, "now try not to be upset with me when I say this…but do you remember that article I was writing for the school newspaper about the science club."

"Oh yeah," Hisagi replied casually, "Did you send it late last night, cause I wasn't able to check my e-mail this morning so I haven't had time to edit it yet."

"U-um….right," Izuru gulped, "You see the thing is…I didn't really get the time to finish it yet."

Hisagi spit out his ice tea after hearing the blonde's words. Senna's eyes grew when she saw him do that, really it was something straight out of a cartoon. "Izuru! What do you mean you didn't finish it? That was assigned a week ago!"

"I know, I know," he tried calming his friend, "But I've been kind of loaded…I mean keeping up my grades to maintain my valedictorian position is hard enough and now with university to worry about…I've been hit with a slight case of senioritis. I'll finish it today, I promise."

"You better," Hisagi sighed getting up from his seat, "Please don't make me the bad guy here Kira, but if that article isn't done Tosen's going to be on my ass not yours. And you know I have to have all of it e-mailed to him by noon tomorrow, so I expect that article from you no later than midnight."

"Thanks Hisagi, you're always so understanding," Kira let out a sigh of relief as his friend walked passed him, "Uh where are you going?"

"Restroom," He replied.

The blue eyed boy stared off a bewildered for a second at his friend, but quickly shook off whatever thoughts were running through his mind. He turned to the petite girl who was looking bored, "Hey Senna- uh you remember me right?"

"Uh yeah, you're Renji's friend," She replied with a smile.

He took the seat Hisagi had previously possessed and opened his mouth to speak, "Kira, Izuru Kira. We've met before."

"Yes I realize that," she replied seriously.

The blonde nearly laughed from her reply, "I meant before that, when we were little. Right, you were one of the girls with Renji. I remember you, your hair was a lot shorter back than but your eyes give you away."

"U-OH," she spoke in revelation, "You're that blonde kid, right now I remember Kira family duh."

A black and white blur soared through the air, barely above the shimmering green of the grass. Entering with a clean swish only stopped by the white ropes that weaved into one another. The girl stared at the ball as it fell quietly to the grass, she sighed and her brown eyes just stared at the net as she stood in place. It was lunch period and though she knew she should eat she was not feeling like it at the current moment.

"Nice shot Arisawa!" Her eyes grew in shock hearing that familiar voice from behind her; she did not figure someone else would be at the fields at this time. She turned to see the owner of the voice jogging over to her.

"Uh thanks," she rubbed the back of her neck, mostly startled she was lost in thought so his voice was a definite call of surprise.

"Huh? Where are your manners? Is that anyway to talk to your beloved sempai?" asked the male arrogantly with an obnoxious smirk and tone to match.

"Yes Renji you're my 'beloved sempai'" the sarcasm was evident as dark haired girl raised an eyebrow in disdain.

"So what are you practicing so hard for?" asked the red haired senior, "Aren't you already one of the top female players at this school? Besides I thought karate was your preference."

The girl sighed and planted herself down onto the field. "Right," she said looking up at the sky, Renji knelt down next to the girl. She blew a bang from her face, "I was just thinking."

"Can't you do that and eat at the same time, it's not that hard," He pointed out in a matter-of-fact manner.

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes at him, "Shut up idiot, that's not what I meant."

"Oh now I'm an idiot," Renji replied mockingly, "compare my marks with yours and we'll decide who the idiot is."

She smacked her head with the palm of her head, why couldn't this guy just understand, "Look you're obnoxiousness is making me not able to concentrate."

"Hmm," He replied, "If it's something that troublesome why don't you talk to your friend about it. The redheaded girl, right that's what friends are for?"

Her brown eyes become sterner with his last sentence, "I would, but it's her that's making me feel this way."

"You two have a falling out or something?" He seemed concerned. Something that seemed to surprise Tatsuki, his voice was softer and he wasn't trying to mock her or say something cocky like usual.

She blushed lightly but looked down instead of at him, "It's…It's just that every year we go to the opening of the carnival together. But instead she has to work, I'm not trying to be selfish here…but she seems quite distanced lately, working more hours than ever before. Plus she won't tell me what's wrong…I thought we were best friends."

"Sometimes people need personal time and space, maybe it's something she doesn't want to worry you about Arisawa. As a friend you have to be there whenever your friend needs you, but it doesn't necessarily mean they will always want to confide in you." He patted her back but the girl's expression did not alter. "Look why don't you just come to the carnival with me today, it would be a good way to get your mind off of things and I'm already going with Rukia."

Tatsuki turned to face the upperclassman, "No, I can't impose on that. I mean you guys are close friends right?"

"Its fine," he sighed looking up at the sky, "She already ruined it, she texted me not to long ago that she was dragging along that Kurosaki kid."

"Those two are always together," Tatsuki rolled her eyes as she spoke roughly.

"Tch," Renji replied still gazing, "No kidding. So you coming or what Arisawa?"

'_Hmm_,' Tatsuki gave a sly smile and looked up at the sky as well, "Sure why not?"

The school bells rang and Ichigo found today particularly nice to walk home. There was hardly much drama, no thugs looking for a fight, no Keigo insisting on walking home with him, nothing. Ichigo let out a sigh and fished out the small paper card he had received during the weekend. He put it back into his pocket, '_I definitely don't need this…I don't…I really, really don't._' He shook his head and whispered, "So why am I trying so hard to convince myself?" He looked down as he began to open the front door of his home. He took a step inside only to be sent back flying onto the concrete pathway. He got up quickly already knowing the perpetrator before he looked, "DAD! What the hell was that for?"

Isshin stood proudly on the other side of the door with his hands on his hips and a goofy smirk on his scruffy face, "You need to be alert, and what if I was a burglar?"

"Shut up Old Man, it's normal not to think about bumping into the burglar on the other side of your front door," Ichigo sighed walking passed his father apathetically, "I'm not in the mood so why don't you just go mess with Karin or Yuzu?"

"What?" Isshin turned to his son who was taking off his shoes, "How could you think I'd treat your sisters the way I treat you? Don't you know a female is a delicate creature? How do you expect to make me a grandparent without keeping that thought in mind?"

"Tch, whatever," the redhead rolled his eyes at his father. "Just go talk to them or something then."

"I can't," Isshin spoke a bit too loudly, "They went out to the carnival with their friends."

"Oh is that so," Ichigo said making his way up the stairs, "Well I'll be meeting some people there in a couple hours too, so I guess you're alone then."

Isshin raised an eyebrow at his son's diminishing form, "Someone is not in a good mood." He heard a meow from his side. The elder Kurosaki glanced down at the orange cat who was sitting at his side, "See even you agree with me." The cat meowed once more, "I guess it's just you and me huh?"

"Good afternoon Nozomi," Orihime smiled brightly at her college co-worker. She had just arrived to the shop dressed in her school uniform, "I'm going to go change in the back, has my shift started?"

"It starts in ten," the girl replied in a bored tone. Her hair was in a pixie cut and she was dressed in the shops uniform. The redheaded teen nodded, knowing her co-worker was not much of a talker, "Oh and Inoue, Ms. Unagiya said some mail came in for you."

"Huh?" Orihime gave a confused glance, "Something…for me? But why would someone send it to the shop?"

Nozomi shrugged her shoulders and she began to frost a cupcake, "I don't know."

The redhead walked into the locker room and sure enough on the top of her locker was a fairly large white box with a red bow. She reached for it, and found it to be fairly light. She bit her lip, wondering if she should open it or not. It was weird, she always had admirers, there were always guys that would ogle but thanks to Tatsuki and school and Ms. Unagiya at work no one really ever touched she…but she never considered she get a gift from someone. At school there were confession notes, but never a gift. "Should I even open it?"

* * *

**(A/N): Thank you my ever so loving loyal reviewers: diggix, Aprilup, Chappy-Is-Mine, alero1990, LAWLS117, 2coolforyou, and Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius. And veryone else for reading naturally. I'll sorry if this chapter is really all over the place, maybe not so satisfying? Idk, I just hope you guys keep up with the story because it is my favorite out all the ones I've written on Ichiruki. Leave another review too :D **

**-Spidergoth ^_-**


	10. Fragile

**Love or Like?**

**Summary: One day after school Ichigo Kurosaki wonders why anyone even bothers with love. Soon he meets two girls and he's asking himself why he's bothering with love. Jealously, secrets, drama, and fluff as these adolescents figure out the difference between love and like.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, never will :(**

**(A/N): Sorry it's been longer than I anticipated, I got side tracked a bit...working on a new fic that I won't publish until I'm completely done with it, and some art stuff. Actually there's a scene in this chapter that I was inspired to draw and I wanted to be done with that picture by the time I posted this chapter, but I'm still working on it. Anyway this is my deviantart page: h t t p : / / i s a b e l l a p i a n o . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / if you want to check out what I already posted up on it. Personally the picture I'm working on is my favorite it's almost finished so perhaps will be posted up ther within a day or two. Anyway did anyone else see the new ending for Bleach 28? That was beautiful! So nostalgic! Anyway I hope you I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review PLZ ^_^ Thank you, come again.**

* * *

**Fragile**

"Well aren't' you going to open it?" Orihime looked up to see her boss leaning against the lockers holding her son's hand.

"Oh….well, I don't know, it's strange to accept a gift from someone I don't know," The red haired girl replied tentatively.

The little dark haired boy ran over to the adolescent's side with an excited look, "Hey if you don't want it Orihime-chan give it to me my birthday's still a while away."

"But Karou-chan it isn't addressed to you," she reminded the boy with a bit hesitation. He wasn't the type of child you wanted to upset; he threw more than enough of his share of temper tantrums.

Karou narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the buxom girl whose facial expression seemed nervous. He smirked and grabbed hold of the box, attempting to pull it from her grasp.

"What are you doing Karou-chan?" Orihime asked sweetly trying to keep the box in her hands, for being so young he was pretty strong.

"A gift for someone who doesn't want it would go to waste," He gritted through his teeth as the white box was being pulled back between the two.

"I-I don't think it's the type of gift you'll like," she attempted to convince him. Honestly who knew what could possibly be in a box that big yet light. Certainly not something a little boy would want, in fact the redhead was more worried that it would be something inappropriate for his age group. Sure it could be flowers, but what if it were something like lingerie?

The elder woman stepped in between the two and grabbed the box easily between their grasps. She tossed the box to Orihime who fumbled it a bit before getting a secure hold of the present. She turned to her son and leaned down, "Now Karou-chan I'm sure what Orihime means is that it is probably something girly that you wouldn't like. How about we go to the toy store today after closing? Right now, why don't you go to the front and Nozomi will make you a cupcake. "

He smiled up at his gorgeous mother, "Yes Mommy," he replied as if he did not do anything wrong. He looked over at the redhead and her dumbfounded expression and just narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, "You may be a little pretty but you're nowhere near as beautiful as my mommy."

She sighed with the boy left the room only to jump with the sound of her boss' voice once more, "So just open it, it's not going to kill you. If it's something perverted we'll just throw it away and pretend it never happened."

She scratched the back of her head nervously, "well then, I suppose I should open it then." She placed the box on the bench and sat beside it. She carefully unfastened the red ribbon around the box. She lifted up the top and peeked inside, her eyes grew wide but she didn't say anything.

"Hmm, what is it?" Ikumi leaned over the girls shoulder to peer in, "Oh wow."

Orihime lifted up the red fabric adorned with black floral lace, "A dress?"

The raven haired beauty reached into the back over the redhead's shoulder, grabbing a card. She opened it and read the text out loud, "_Orihime Inoue you have caught my interest. Join me for dinner at Nuit de Pleine Lune; I'll be waiting outside the pastry shop at six- Ulquoirra Cifer_."

Orihime froze at that name. '_Caught his interest? But he wouldn't even look at me_.'

Ikumi whistled and fan the card around, "Wow, when did high-schoolers get so much money to throw away like that, must be a spoiled brat."

Orihime gave a nervous chuckle, "He isn't in high school Ms. Unagiya."

"Hmm?" she looked at her employee, "You know this guy? And he's old? You want me to go beat him up when he shows up, or should I just report him to the police?"

"Uh- no that's okay," She shook her head violently in disagreement, "Actually he doesn't look that much older than me and he seemed like a really nice guy." '_Okay maybe not __**really **__nice, but he didn't seem particularly mean or creepy for that matter._'

"Oh?" The black haired woman asked and then petted the girl on the head lightly, "Then you should go, you've been working here so much you probably hardly get out to have fun."

"But I'm not sure I should go!" Orihime replied apprehensively.

"What? Why not? You said the guy seemed nice," her eyes widened for a second and she leaned in to whisper to the girl, "Is he ugly or something?"

"What? No- I mean why would I judge someone on something like that?" Orihime asked in a panic, "Besides he's very attractive." She cupped her mouth after saying that and blushing deeply.

Ikumi linked her arm around the girl bringing her face to her bosom, "See so why don't you and Mr. Sexy and Rich go out together, it will be fun."

"Ms. Unagiya I can't breathe," Orihime muffled into the woman's breast trying to break free.

"I'll only let go if you say yes," the older woman mocked.

"Okay! Okay!" the redhead agreed quickly.

The dark haired woman let go and the redhead started gasping for air, "Good. Now all I need to do is get Nozomi out more often."

Rangiku, Hisagi, and Yumichika stood in the middle of Karakura's mall's courtyard. It was busy being Friday evening and all. The masses were swarming in and out of stores and restaurants. Of course they were waiting for the cinema to watch the movie _**Dusk**_, only one of the many vampire teenage romance novels turned movie.

"So Ikkaku's not coming because he's out on a date with that Asano girl?" Rangiku asked Yumichka more to make conversation than for actual interest with the subject.

"She asked him to the carnival and he thinks it's to repay her for letting him cheat off of her on the math test," the dark haired male sighed, "Honestly the only thing that goes into his bald head is kendo he doesn't understand women at all."

Hisagi rolled his eyes at their conversation, he was tapping his foot rather impatiently, and he actually brought his laptop in its case with him, because Kira still hadn't e-mailed him the article. He was anxious about it, he already edited the other articles three times, and right now he didn't know what to do without Kira's article. And now Senna was late and he just wanted to get the movie over with so he could check his e-mail and hopefully edit that article before he went to sleep. He let out an audible growl, "where the hell is Senna?"

"Hmm?" Rangiku asked a bit taken back and looked at Hisagi, "Don't worry the movie doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, she'll be here," the blonde winked.

"Why are you winking?" Shuuhei asked seriously finding her behavior odd.

Rangiku's face fell, "You're stupid Shuuhei."

"Speaking of this Senna girl," Yumichika interrupted, "I haven't met her. Hopefully she's a bit more exciting than Mr. Sixty-nine over there."

"Are you trying to piss me off intentionally?" Hisagi asked his male companion.

"You two stop it," Rangiku placed her hand defiantly on her hips, "We are not going to be fighting tonight, because tonight we're watching Isabella and Eduardo fall in love, and I will not have you two ruining it! Especially not you Yumichika. Anyway Senna's a sweet girl, there's no way you couldn't like her. By the way Shuuhei what's got you so grumpy today?"

"I'm not grumpy," The taller boy replied, "It's just I'm stressed because I still don't have Kira's article for the school newspaper and Tosen wants it e-mailed to him tomorrow by noon."

"Oh is that what Momo was talking about," Rangiku tapped her chin inquisitively as she looked up recalling her petite friend's words, "She said something about how she couldn't make it tonight because Izuru asked her to help him with some paper that was due at midnight that he still didn't start."

"Uh…wh-ah…oh god," Shuuhei could not seem to find the right words, he didn't start it. He still hadn't started it, "He wastes his time chatting with Senna at lunch, but he doesn't start his paper. And then he has the nerve to have Momo help him with it?"

"Can you calm down?" Yumichika asked him, "Anger is not beautiful."

"Oh here we go again," Rangiku let out an aggravated breath, "Another rant on beauty."

"Well of course someone like yourself who's on the chubby side wouldn't understand beauty now would you?" Yumichika asked.

"Chubby? Chubby?" The blonde countered in outrage, "I am _not_ chubby! I am _voluptuous_ and _sexy_ you don't know anything. Just ask all the guys that try to pick me up."

"_Voluptuous_ is a word that fat people like to use to feel better about themselves," Yumichika folded his arms across his chest, "Rangiku let's face it you're just not as…." He stopped in mid-sentence as something caught his eye; he spoke breathlessly, "gorgeous."

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" the strawberry blonde seemed bewildered before having a light bulb go off in her head, "Huh? Is it a guy? Where is he?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not gay?"

"Well you could've fooled me," The strawberry blonde scoffed, "So where's the gorgeous girl."

"You see that girl over there, in front of the pet store," He pointed, "In the white dress and the grey petticoat."

"That-that's Senna," Rangiku peered into the crowd.

"Hmm?" Shuuhei turned to their direction. There she was doing a slight jog towards their direction. Her hair was down for a change and her grey coat was buttoned up, after all it was a chilly evening. The skirt of her dress flowed down just above her knees; she wore translucent black stockings and black boots.

"Hey," she said a bit short of breath, "Sorry I'm late I took a nap when I got home and woke up later than I thought." She smiled at Yumichika and offered her hand, "Oh hey I'm Senna, and you must be Yumichika, right?"

The elder boy took her smaller hand and brought it to his lips, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh-um…yeah," she bit her lip and quickly retracted her hand, placing it behind her back. '_That was…weird,_' She turned over to Hisagi who was wearing a rather stern expression, "Why do you have your laptop case?"

"You're not wearing your ribbon," he stated it in a matter-of-fact why, completely disregarding her previous sentence.

"Oh that," She smiled and began to unbutton the top button of her coat, "You noticed that I wear it every day? That's 'cause someone very important gave it to me when I was younger. So I usually wear it in my hair but," she pointed to her neck, "I wanted my hair down so I tied it around my neck, I used to wear it like this when I was younger and I had short hair. But I never go without wearing it."

"Anyway," Senna felt Matsumoto pat her on the back, "Let's go see this movie, I've been waiting forever for them to finally turn the _**Dusk**_ series into movies. Now Senna, are you a Team Eduardo or a Team Jacobo? Personally I'm a Team Eduardo, but I wouldn't mind…"

"Oh sorry," Ichigo spoke as he nearly bumped into a woman. The opening night of the carnival was crowded, more so that her anticipated. He hadn't come here in years, he supposed when he was younger he was so excited over the rides, games, and cotton candy he didn't realize how overly pack the place was. He sighed, they planned on meeting at the side of the carousel, needless to say there were too many children and too many discarded food on the floor.

He quickened his pace a bit when he recognized Rukia standing alone. "Yo, Rukia,"

She turned her head over her shoulders in recognition, "oh hey Ichigo, Renji and Tatsuki still aren't here."

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked, '_when the hell was Tatsuki invited_?'

"Yeah," the petite girl nodded, "Renji invited her apparently. So I guess I just had a misconception when I thought he was trying to take me out on a date."

'_Misconception my ass,'_ the redhead grimaced. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his black coat, it was chilly outside. He looked down at Rukia who was actually somehow tolerating the weather in a black and tan tunic dress. To her defense she was wearing a white petticoat and leggings but a dress, plus her leggings were a rather thin material. "What's up with that outfit?"

Rukia looked down and gripped the hem of her dress, flaring it out as if she were showing it off. She looked up at him with a menacing glare, "By the tone of your voice, I'm going to take into account that you were about to criticize my dress."

"I was just wondering why you would wear that when it's cold," he shrugged his shoulders.

"The cold doesn't bother me, I could wear this in the winter with a thicker coat," she stated merely as a fact and folded her arms across her chest, "Honestly I thought guys were supposed to be better at withstanding the cold, you look like your freezing to death."

"Tch, whatever," The redhead rolled his eyes, his scowl seemed to deepen, "Hey look who's finally here," he gestured with his head, reluctant to take his hands out of his pockets.

"Hey I hope we didn't keep you two waiting too long," Renji spoke as he waved.

"Ah no it's fine, we just got here," Rukia shook it off. "So where should we go first, I haven't ever been to a carnival so I don't know-"

"You've never been?" Tatsuki asked in surprise. Rukia nodded her heart shaped head, causing Tatsuki to take hold of her hands, "Rukia that's horrible, there are so many things to do games, rides, cotton candy. First roller coaster, yeah definitely."

Ichigo sighed trailing a few feet behind the Tatsuki who was dragging Rukia to the direction of the coaster. He looked over to a grinning Renji on his left, "Hey Renji I gotta ask why you invited Tatsuki along. I don't ever see you two hanging out."

"None of your business," a pompous remark escaped the elder boy's lips.

"Really?" the redhead decided not to play polite if that was the way he was going to speak, "Trying to make Rukia jealous isn't going to work."

Renji gave the boy a look of disbelief, "Will you get over yourself? I invited Tatsuki because she was feeling down today and I wanted to cheer her up."

"Oh," he replied dumbfounded, he began to rub his neck and looked way, "well then sorry."

"Huh? What's the matter with you?" the red-haired boy inquired, "What? Oh I get it you're feeling really stupid right now, well you should."

"Hey I'm not stupid you idiot!" Ichigo barked back.

"What the hell don't get so offended so easily," Renji's left eye twitched with annoyance, "I didn't say you were stupid I said you were feeling stupid."

"How can I feel something that I'm not," he continued to yell, at this point the two were face to face in their verbal banter of bickering.

"Apparently you are because you don't even understand what I'm trying to say."

"Well maybe if you knew how to articulate yourself better. I wasn't feeling stupid! I was feeling uneasy!"

"Stupid, uneasy it's the same thing!"

"No its not, that only proves that you're the stupid one!"

"You know what I was trying to say!"

"No I didn't!"

"Well then that makes you stupid!"

"Right, I forgot those two pretty much have an identical personality," Rukia sighed as she and Tatsuki watched the boys' argument unfold.

"Yeah gee, you'd think they were brothers or something looking at them," Tatsuki scratched the back of her head, "I knew this was going to be nothing but trouble, especially with those two liking you and what not."

"W-What?" Rukia nearly choked on the air, she was just thankful she wasn't eating.

"Hmm," Tatsuki looked at the petite girl from the corner of her eye, "Are you serious, isn't it obvious?"

"NO! We're just friends," the blue eyed girl folded her arms, "nothing more than that. Renji has been my friend since before I could remember and Ichigo is Ichigo…besides he likes someone else. Those aside just look at them, who in their right mind would like either them like that?"

Tatsuki chuckled loudly at Rukia's last remark, "That's so true! But Ichigo likes someone? That's surprising; he seems too off in his own world to think about someone else in that way."

"I know what you mean," Rukia agreed with a nod, "Should we put an end to this? People are starting to stare."

"Oh yeah well, you look like an idiot with that bandana!" Ichigo stuck out his tongue mockingly.

Renji gritted his teeth and pulled up the sleeves of his grey jacket, "That's it, you, me, right here; I'm going to kick your ass- OW!"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes as she had the senior soccer player by the ear, "No one is going to be kicking anyone's ass here, now come on."

Ichigo burst out into laughter, "Ha, Renji how does it fe-OUCH!"

"Yeah you too, you imbecile," Rukia spoke in disdain as she dragged the redhead.

Orihime stared around her; it was such an exquisite place. A French restaurant, in all her life she had never been to a place so fancy. Not a single point in her life did she think she would be sitting here, the restaurant aside from that the dress must have cost more than her rent. There were chandeliers on the ceiling, a restaurant with actual chandeliers. She looked at the person who sat across from her; he wore a black suit with a dark green dress shirt that really brought out the color of his eyes. He hadn't said much at all. The girl bit her lip, "Um, Mr. Cifer, tonight…I mean I really appreciate everything but you have understand this is something I see as the beginning of a friendship and I can't-"

"What is the point you're trying to make?" He interrupted her that shocked her, point blank. He didn't look up from his menu he did not change his stoic expression, his voice though was insolent.

"I don't want you to see it the wrong way, because it's not a date," Orihime responded looking down at her lap and fidgeting her fingers, he was making her nervous, the way he talked to her, the way he wouldn't look at her gave her chills.

"I don't recall asking you out on a date, Ms. Inoue," he responded in the same manner, "What makes you think I harbor romantic feelings for you?"

"You said I caught your interest, did you not?" Orihime now looked up towards him, their eyes met for a split second before the man continued reading the menu, '_Why did I say something like that, I sounded kind of mean.'_

"Yes, I recall writing that," He nodded, "Yet I don't remember saying that it was a romantic interest. I said you caught my interest. There are many different ways that an object can be interesting."

'_Did he just refer to me as an object?_' The redheaded adolescent blinked and then shook her head, "Then why did you invite me to this restaurant, it seems a bit fancy."

"I don't eat out anywhere that has less than five-star rating," he answered simply, by the sound of It he wasn't trying to be pretentious or anything, it seemed like an honest reply. He folded his menu, "I've decided, have you?"

"I'll just have what you are," the redhead sighed in defeat. She looked up to find the man conspicuously staring at her, and not in any sort of evocative way, but just blankly. She cleared her throat, "So um how old are you, Mr. Cifer? If you don't mind."

"Twenty, why do you care?" He questioned.

She laughed nervously, "Oh just trying to make for some conversation, besides that I was wondering. You're so young yet you seem to live really lavishly."

"Have you decided?" Orihime nearly jumped out of her seat, clearly finding the waiter unexpected.

"Ah yes," Ulquoirra responded, "Start us off with Les Crevettes Mode Méridionale, then Le Filet de Saumon au Beurre Rouge."

"And to drink?"

"A glass of red wine would be fine for me," Ulquorria responded.

"And for you Miss?"

"Oh, um an ice tea would be fine."

"Okay we will be back with your meal shortly."

"To answer your earlier question is quite simple really; I come from a wealthy family," He answered, "My grandfather worked as the Chief Financial Officer for the Seretei Corporation before his retirement. He is also quite wise about investing his money. It allows for me to live quite comfortably. Now then why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Oh …um," Orihime scratched her head, "Well, I'd say…I'm just your average high school student."

"Just tell me about yourself."

"Uh…well let's see," she started, "Well I'm sixteen, it's my second year in high school, I'm in the home handy-crafts club, and I'm ranked fourth in my class, so I'm really just a normal girl."

"You're ranked fourth, that's an accomplishment, it's the same rank I held in school."

"Oh that," She continued to ramble, "I just have to keep my grades up or my aunt will cut back the money she sends for me, she says she'll only give me enough for rent if stay in the top ten."

"You live alone?"

"Oh well, when I was little, before I could remember my elder brother Sora took me from our parents in Tokyo, I was three at the time he was eighteen. My parents were abusive people with a lot of problems, and Sora didn't want me to grow up in that sort of environment. He raised me all by himself, until he died when I was thirteen. Since then my distant aunt has been financially supporting me while I live alone."

"Interesting."

"Oh my god that movie was so awesome!" Rangiku cheered, she placed her hand on her heart, "I will forever be in love with Eduardo."

"Tch," Yumichika sighed, "They could have chosen someone more attractive to play Isabella."

The blonde turned to give the male a serious look with her hand on her hip, "She's supposed to be plain."

"But this is the movies," he flipped his hair, "the least they can do is make the actors visually appealing."

"Oh my gosh Yumichika you are so superficial!" She yelled in an outrage.

Senna laughed quietly as she watched the two bicker, they had just exited the cinema after about an hour and a half of the movie. It was not much of Senna's taste but with the side comments provided by those two it turned the dry love film into something of a comedy for her. She looked over to her right where Hisagi walked, his eyes were furrowed and he seemed lost in thought, she thought she should lighten up his mood, "Those two are awfully lively, aren't they?"

"Uh- Yeah," he seemed a bit startled at first but nodded.

"Did you hate the movie that bad?" the petite girl asked, she held her hands clasped together as she did not know what to do with them.

He shook his head, "I'm just really stressed out is all."

"Don't worry about it," Senna smiled brightly at him, "Kira's a smart guy right? He'll have it in on time, no worries, right?"

"I wish that was the only thing bothering me right now," Hisagi muttered under his breath looking down at the ground.

"Oh," Senna cocked her head to the side, "Is it something I can help with?"

For some reason her words only served to sadden his eyes, "Actually, it's something that's been bothering me for a while, it's not something you can help with."

Senna grabbed his arm which startled him, causing him to turn and look at her, as he was ignoring her gaze for most of the night. They had stopped walking, "We're friends right?"

"Yes," He shrugged his shoulders and answered her truthfully.

"Then I'll be by your side," she raised a thumb up and winked, hoping her eccentric action would cheer him up somehow, yet his expression remained. She let out a deep sigh in part due to her aggravation, "Shuuhei you've helped me a lot already, let me help you with something at least. I need to be half as good a friend as you."

He diverted his eyes from her when she spoke those words, "Don't get the wrong idea Senna, I'm not as good of a guy as you think."

Senna stared at his back, as he presumed walking, quick strides to catch up with Yumichika and Rangiku. _'What is he talking about?'_ To say something in such a dark tone, it read only a deep self-disappointment. He was disappointed in himself, something he did? But why now, he appeared so put together and yet today he was off, short-temper and pathetic face and she had no idea why. '_Whatever it isn't something he's going to bother to tell me,'_ she shook her head and began jogging quickly to catch up.

The group had entered a small coffee shop, as Yumichika was craving caffeine, Rangiku something sweet, and Hisagi, well he was craving Wii-Fi connection.

"Wow this place is crowded tonight," noted the tall blonde as she took a seat next to Yumichika.

"Hey what are you doing?" complained the seventeen year old male as he narrowed his wisteria eyes, "That seat was reserved for Senna."

"Boo hoo, my butt's already on it," Matsumoto mocked him and shifted her blonde locks behind her shoulder.

Senna laughed, "That's okay. I'll just sit across from you."

The boy rested his head on his hand and gave her a smirk, "Perfect, then I get a front row seat of that beautiful face of yours."

"Uh-um," the petite girl replied a bit baffled, "Wow…you can be so weird sometimes Ayasegawa."

Hisagi took a seat next to Senna and opened up his laptop and began typing, "You know, your flirting isn't working so good, perhaps maybe you should just give it a rest."

"When did you start getting hotheaded?" the older boy inquired, "Besides I don't remember asking for your opinion. If you're that jealous why don't you do something about it?"

'_Jealous?'_ Senna's amber eyes grew wide and she nearly choked on her green tea.

"I'm not jealous," Hisagi stated simply causing Senna's expression to drop, "It's just that you're clearly making her uncomfortable."

"Anyway," Rangiku fanned her hand in the air, "Let's lower down the testosterone levels. Besides Shuuhei is that really necessary right now?"

"What?" He questioned after sipping some of his coffee.

"The laptop," She stated nonchalantly and put a piece of her cinnamon cake in her mouth, "it's Friday, live a little and put it away. If you don't have to e-mail that article to Mr. Tosen until noon tomorrow, then you can save the work for the morning."

"No I'd rather get it done now," He told her.

"Ugh," She let out an exaggerated sigh, "Fine be boring. Hey Senna you want to try some of my cake it's sooo good."

The younger girl gave a small smile, "No thank you, I'm on a diet so I shouldn't eat something like that."

"Huh? What?" The blonde asked, "Are you serious? You're skinny you don't need to be on a diet."

"I agree, I think you're perfect the way you are," Yumichika added.

"Ah no it's fine you see-"

"You should really eat more," Hisagi told her, his eyes still on the screen of his computer and his fingers quickly moving over the keys, "There's nothing attractive about a girl who's really skinny, in fact it's actually disgusting." He got up from his seat.

"Excuse me?" Senna asked in a whisper with wide eyes, _'did he just call me disgusting?'_

He didn't seem to hear her because he just began walking towards the line, "I'm going to get more coffee."

"What the hell is his problem today?" Ayasegawa asked irritated.

Rangiku shook her head and got up from her seat, "I don't know but I'm about to find out. Senna are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm not hungry," the dark haired girl declined.

Rangiku marched over to the line leading to the register, "Shuuhei."

"Hmm?" He turned around, "Oh are you getting something else too?"

"What is your problem Shuuhei Hisagi," she asked in part disbelief and part anger, "Do you have any idea how rude you've been? It's not like you at all, and how could you lash out on Senna like that?"

"How is she any different from you guys anyway?" He turned away, "Besides I didn't lash out on her, I'm just trying to get her to eat something; she's barely eaten at all today."

"She's not starving herself, she's clearly losing her appetite because you're upsetting her," the blonde shook her head.

"Well tell her to get over it," he barked back at her, "I can handle myself."

"Don't pretend to be so thickheaded," Rangiku's tone then softened, "don't act like you don't know what she feels for you."

"I don't need her little school girl crush on me!" his eyes widened after his words. He looked down rubbing the scars on the right side of his face, "Why'd I say that? Look Rangiku I'm sorry, but when I looked at today's date it only reminded me of something I wanted to forget. I didn't mean to act that way but with that memory lingering in the back of my head, and the article I've been stressed. I'll tone it down okay."

"That ride was amazing," Rukia spoke excitedly as she hugged her overgrown stuffed white bunny, "And thanks for winning this bunny for me Tatsuki."

"Yeah no problem Rukia, I know Renji and Ichigo tried but clearly their aims off," She spoke haughtily as she smirked at the two boys who seemed pathetic. Rukia exclaimed when she saw the rabbits hanging on the side of the game. It was only milliseconds later that both Renji and Ichigo started to buy the baseballs to knock down all the bottles. Needless to say after watching the two fail at several attempts and wasting their money Tatsuki bought a round of the balls and on her first throw knocked down the bottles winning the rabbit.

She snuggled it deeper, "I'll name it Tatsuki-pyon."

"That is so lame," Ichigo noted, earning him a punch in the face from the petite girl.

"Rabbits and bad naming aside, is anyone else hungry?" Renji asked holding his growling stomach, "I could really use a burger right about now."

"I see your stomach is just as big as ever," Rukia smirked playfully, "And what do you mean by 'bad-naming' Tatsuki-pyon is a perfect name."

"I for one think it has a certain elegance to it," Tatsuki added triumphantly, "but I'll agree with Renji, I'm a bit famished myself."

Ichigo rolled his hazel eyes, but internally he was feeling really good. Tonight had been more than he expected, he had grown quite distant to Tatsuki over the years but it was fun hanging out with her again. He nearly forgot how fun she could be. Renji wasn't as bad as he first thought either. He turned out to be a surprisingly good guy, and though Ichigo wouldn't admit out loud he found himself able to relate to the red haired senior quite a bit. Even Rukia surprised him today; she appeared to be breaking out of her shell a bit more, maybe having Renji around helped with that. He never took her for one to be nauseated after a ride but he was shocked to learn that she actually enjoyed them as much as she did. "Well it's settled then, we'll grab a bite to eat."

"Great," Renji smiled, "Hey Rukia you're going to love the food here it's delicious."

Tatsuki shook her head and laugh, "It's horrible for you, so much grease and sugar. But what the coaches don't know won't hurt them."

The quartet got into a line at the grilling booth. It was a good place for a meal rather than a mere snack. Because of that however, it was a bit crowded, but definitely worth the wait.

"Man, I'm going to get two burgers," Renji said as he smelled the aroma of the patties as they were sizzled on the grill.

"Tch," Ichigo replied, "I hope it all goes to your gut."

"Yeah right," Renji smirked lifting up his shirt a bit to reveal his abdomen, "this six-pack is resilient."

"Oh my god Renji," Tatsuki folded her arms and rolled her pair of chocolate eyes, "Put down your shirt we're in public. You aren't going to go frolic around without it on like you do in soccer practice."

"Ha," The red haired teen grinned, "I didn't know you were staring Arisawa."

"I was not staring you butthole!" Tatsuki barked back with a blush on her face, "It's a nuisance."

"Why are you blushing then?" Ichigo intercepted.

"You stay out of this Ichigo!" she shot back in venom.

Renji was about to respond when the group heard a shrilling cry enter the air. There was a little boy sobbing loudly, no older than six perhaps.

"Oh quit your yammering you should have had a better grip on it." Scolded an older boy. Apparently the younger boy was crying over a stick of cotton candy that was now lying on the concrete. "I don't have time for this; go ask your mommy to buy you another one." He began to jog off in another direction, leaving the child alone with his tears streaming down his face.

"That was rude," Tatsuki stated, rather at a loss for words.

Renji agreed, "No kidding."

Rukia shook her head in dismay and left the line making her way towards the sobbing boy. She kneeled down to be level with the boy, "Hey are you okay?"

The boy stopped his hollering and began to sniff a bit before removing his hands from his eyes and staring at her. He nodded his head.

She smiled gently and pulled out a pack of tissues she had in her pocket, "Here dry your face."

"Uh…thanks," he replied taking the tissue and wiped away his tears.

"How about I buy you another cotton candy?" She asked and the boy nodded with a huge grin pointing at the cotton candy stand that was a few feet away. After buying the candy, the boy thanked her and skipped happily towards a nearby bench towards a woman, presumably the child's mom, who seemed engaged in a conversation with another lady.

Rukia smiled softly and walked back towards the line at the grill, "Can you guys just get me a burger and fries, and I'll get us a table." She began to walk towards the outdoor tables that were set up adjacent to the stand.

"Uh- Rukia," Ichigo began to walk towards her only to have Renji halt his movements with his hands and their eyes meet.

"Don't bother with Rukia," he told her, "she won't want it brought up anyway; she's too humble for that. It's the way she's always been."

After eating their meal, Rukia decided she wanted to get her face painted. She sat quietly as the woman painted a series of purple shaded butterflies along the left side of her face. Tatsuki, Renji, and Ichigo weren't interested in it, but they stood waiting for her.

"Hey check in out they have wigs," Renji said as he pointed to the stand next to the face paint one. Rukia rolled her eyes as the other two walked towards there to actually look at them.

Tatsuki took hold of a long blonde one, "Hey do you mind if we try these on?" the lady there seemed bored and shrugged, mumbled something about as long as they didn't run off with them before she continued smoking her cigarette. "What do you guys think?"

"You look ridiculous," Ichigo commented casually.

"You should stick with black," Renji offered, as he placed a brown afro on.

"And surprisingly you should stick with red," Ichigo said with wide eyes. Renji plus brown afro equals an extreme disaster.

"Hey shut up," He barked slamming the wig back down onto the counter. He picked up a black one, "Why don't you try one on?"

"No thank you," Ichigo folded his arms, "I'm not about to look like a loser."

"Don't take the fun out of it Ichigo," Tatsuki stated, "Just put it on."

"Tch, whatever," He said giving up before an agreement escalated, "How bad does it look?"

Tatsuki cocked her head to the side as if she couldn't believe what she saw, "Actually it doesn't look that bad at all."

"Ha, your natural hair makes you look more like a clown," Renji burst into a fit of laughs.

"Hey shut up!" Ichigo retaliated in his own defense.

Rukia looked into the mirror so she could look at the paint job, "It looks great, thanks." She got up from her seat to join the trio who were currently making a racket. She shrugged at least things never got boring around them. "Hey what are you guys up t-"

"Hey Rukia what do you think of Ichigo? He looks better with black hair doesn't he?" Renji grinned trying to hold back his chuckles.

"Hey are you okay?" Tatsuki asked seriously, Rukia seemed frozen. Her eyes were wide in shock, and not the good kind, it was as if she was looking directly at a ghost. Her eyes seemed somewhat dead.

"Does it look that bad?" Ichigo asked bewildered at her behavior.

She turned away avoiding Ichigo's eyes, "Just take it off. It doesn't suit you so just take it off!" She began to storm off in another direction.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo asked seemingly to himself.

"Is…is she okay?" Tatsuki seemed hesitant to ask.

"Uh-I…I don't know," Renji shook his head, just as confused as the other two.

Orihime climbed the stairs that lead up to her third story apartment. She had just finished her dinner with Ulquoirra Cifer, and he had dropped her off. Her first impression of him was quite correct; he really was an 'odd guy.' His mannerisms, the way he talked to people was off…or rather too distant, his eyes weren't expressive at all. When he looked at you it was a blank stare, more like he was looking through you than at you. Yet that intrigued her. She shook her head from the thought though, "I shouldn't be thinking about it, it was just a onetime thing…to be nice."

She was satisfied with that answer and visibly nodded. It was chilly tonight and with only the dress on she was getting bumps along her arms, she needed to get to her room quickly. When she made to the top step she headed towards her room only to be met with a surprise, "Uryu?"

The boy stopped his motions, apparently he was about to knock on her door. "Uh-Orihime, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were out. Uh that dress…were you on a date?"

She took a few steps forward to greet her classmate properly, "Not a date just out with a friend, um why are you here?"

He blushed slightly and pushed up his glasses, "Uh right, I was just worried about you because you seemed tired today and down in general lately. I tried calling you but I guess your phone was off. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and now that I see you are, I'll be on my way."

"Um, no wait," she replied stopping the boy from leaving, "Why don't you come in for some tea then? Your house is pretty far from mine and it's too cold for you to walk all the way back or even to wait for a bus. So you can come in and call your dad so he can pick you up."

"Okay then," he smiled gently at her as she unlocked her door and followed her inside.

She went into the kitchen and put some water into a kettle, while taking out two mugs from her cabinet. She walked back out, to see Uryu standing against her wall. "You can sit down Uryu; you don't have to be so stiff. You've been over before," she smiled as she showcased her purple cushion by a small table.

"Uh right sorry," he said and took a seat.

She joined him, "But you know now that I think about you haven't been over since we started high school."

"Sorry, I've been busy," he told her, "Both of us have I think."

"That's so true," She smiled, "But you're so thoughtful coming over to check on me, you've always been so thoughtful. But you don't need to keep worrying about me. I've been taking care of myself for a while now. And I know I may come off ditzy sometimes…you know sometimes I wonder how I can be ranked fourth in the class 'cause I'm not too smart."

"But you are," Uryu interjected before she could go on anymore, "Orihime, you're very intelligent, there's no reason for you to think otherwise."

She blushed slightly and diverted her stare, "Oh, thank you."

"You don't need to thank me when I'm telling the truth," he smiled gently, "but are you sure you're really okay?"

"Don't keep asking because I'm always going to answer the same," the redhead told him, "I guess I should say thank you though, I don't think I properly thanked you that one time."

He raised a questioning brow, "What time?"

"My first day of middle school in this town," She told him, "When they were bullying me and you and Tatsuki came to my aid. They butchered my hair and Tatsuki cut it so it was even. And even though my hair was really short you still said I looked pretty, it was very sweet."

The dark haired boy blushed deeply this time, "Uh…that happened so long ago-I-I can't believe you remem-"

"Oh right you should call your, dad, let him know where you are so he can pick you up," The buxom girl reminded him.

"Right," he nodded in agreement.

Senna sat in the back seat of the car, Hisagi in the front passenger, while Mashiro was driving. She had already dropped off Rangiku and Yumichika. The car was silent, almost leaving an eerie feel to it. The hazel eyed woman cleared her throat, "Why are you two so quiet, it's giving me the creeps."

"Sorry," Senna replied, "thank you by the way for dropping me off Ms. Kuna."

"What? It's totally no problem," Mashiro smiled, "I can't have you guys walking home right now; it's too cold out there. And you can call me Mashiro, Senna; Ms. Kuna sounds like an old lady."

"I'll remember that," She nodded, "Oh you take a left here."

Mashiro nodded, "So did you have a fun night?"

"I don't think fun would be the word I would use," the amber eyed girl responded, "it was educational though, I learned some things I didn't know before."

Hisagi shook his head at her comment but did not say anything, but his action didn't go unnoticed by the driver. Mashiro stopped the car in front of Senna's house. She whistled, "Wow your place is nice."

"It's okay," she shrugged, "Oh and thanks again for the ride Mashiro."

"So what happened?" Mashiro asked as she began to drive again.

Hisagi sighed and ran his hand through his thick hair, "I'm sorry Mashiro, I'm not really in the mood to talk about it."

"Must have been something crazy," she said, "Because you two are never like that. I thought you guys were good friends, and yet here I am driving and as soon and Rangiku and Yumichika get dropped off the air becomes uber intense."

"Are you trying to fish it out of me?" he raised a questioning brow at his guardian.

"Maybe," She smiled playfully, "Well, you sometimes need to talk about things, and Kensei's not much of a talker so I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Mashiro," he told her sincerely, "but it's nothing to worry about."

"Hmm," she said still keeping her big eyes glued to the road, "You know I looked at today's date and it seemed to ring a bell. Give me some credit Shuuhei I'm not that stupid, I was there that day too, how many years has it been five?"

"Six actually," He corrected her, "And I really don't want to talk about it, I just want to forget it."

"Well you should start wanting to talk about it," She told him seriously, "Shuuhei, that memory isn't going anywhere, and bottling it up inside isn't going to help with anything."

"You seem to forget talking about it won't help either," His tone was dark as he stared out the windows watching the houses vanish, "no matter how much we discuss it, it won't change the past. What happened happened- no amount of discussion will change that."

"Shuuhei stop being like that," she pouted, "it isn't good for you. Don't be like Kensei, if you become grumpy like Kensei then I'll never have any fun."

"Mashiro, I lost a friend that day, and I have to live with the fact that I could've done something to help but chose not to," He shook his head, "When I was needed the most I ran away like a coward. As if this scar isn't enough of a physical reminder," he sighed and placed his head against the glass.

Rukia walked towards the bench where Ichigo was sitting, she had just returned from washing off her face paint as it was flaking and becoming an irritant. They were waiting outside of the mirror maze for Renji and Tatsuki, who somehow were still lost inside it. It was becoming late and Renji was going to drop everyone off. She took a seat next to the redhead and took off her petticoat, "It's hot right now," she said fanning herself.

Ichigo shook his head and blew a breath as to showcase the cold, "You're insane." He laid his head upon her lap as if it were a cushion.

"What are you doing?" she inquired at his odd behavior.

He yawned and closed his eyes, "Shut up, I'm tired."

"And I'm your pillow?" She asked less seriously this time.

Ichigo merely nodded in response, "Hey Rukia, earlier today with the wigs…is there any chance you're going to tell me the real reason you freaked out?"

"Hmm," she nodded, "Ichigo, I never told you that you resemble someone I knew. And it isn't a slight resemblance either, it's painstakingly strong. With the wig you nearly look identical to him; it just brought back some bad memories."

Indeed she truly was opening up considerably tonight, "Sorry about that," he said in a tired voice.

A few more minutes passed by and Rukia checked her phone, fifteen minutes and those two were still stuck inside that maze. It was nearing eleven, they really should be leaving, and the carnival itself would be closing shortly. '_Maybe I should go find them in that maze and drag them out?'_

"No," she looked down at Ichigo, that was him right? Did he just read her mind? Her eyes widened his were still closed, was he talking in his sleep?

"N-no please…don't," she heard him muttered under his breath. His face was coated lightly in a cold sweat and his lips trembled slightly, "No…p-please just don't…M-Mom."

Rukia's expression dropped, her indigo eyes softened sympathetically as she stared at his sleeping form. '_This is why he's been having problems sleeping.'_ She lifted her hand just a few centimeters to his face. She was hesitant at first to touch him, but finally touched it lightly. His face was surprisingly smooth; she ran her fingers lightly through his bangs, pushing them aside to relieve the sweat. "Shhh, it's okay," she whispered to him in a nurturing voice.

His eyes flew opened and a sleepy hazel met up at her wide indigo ones. He seemed a bit confused, and her hand was still in his hair, "Rukia?"

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

He stayed laying there but gave her confused expression, "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"You were having a nightmare," She told him quietly and resumed running her hands through his hair.

Now his eyes grew wide in shock, "H-how'd you know that?"

He looked scared for some reason that nearly confused Rukia, "You were talking in your sleep."

He quickly got up from the bench and began pacing back and forth shaking his head; Rukia just stared at him, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" He asked as his voice grew. He appeared panicked, frightened, and confused all at the same time, "You heard me….you saw me…in my most vulnerable state…I just…why this happening?"

His breathing was becoming quick and heavy, he would stop moving he kept clinging on to the collar of his shirt shaking his head in horror and disbelief. "Ichigo, calm down, everybody has vulnerability," she told him.

"No….no Rukia you didn't…you shouldn't have to see me like this," Ichigo told her, gasping heavily for air, "this is so pathetic…I'm pathetic…I'm just…"

Rukia got up from seat and gripped his arms to keep him still, "Ichigo calm down you're going to hyperventilate." She looked at him in the eyes deeply, "I'm not going to judge you." He just shook his head, his eyes wide in trepidation and fragility.

"Hey yo guys, that was definitely one heck of maze, when did you guys get out?" Renji asked as he approached the pair with Tatsuki by his side.

Ichigo shook out of Rukia's hold and just began to walk towards the parking lot, "Let's just go home."

"Ichigo! Wait!" Rukia began to jog to catch up with him.

"First Rukia, then Ichigo," Tatsuki stated, "What's going on tonight?"

A few minutes later Ichigo stared at his house, Renji had dropped him off first, and though his body had finally calmed down his mind was spinning rapidly. This was his personal problem; he didn't want anyone to know his fragile side, least of all Rukia. This was just too much for him to handle, he couldn't go on living like this. He took out his cell and dialed a number.

"Hello Grimmijow, it's me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

**(A/N): So what do you think? Not as long as my 10,000 word chappie but its above 9,000 May be a bit all over the place but I found it rather entertaining...personally. Tell me what you guys think. Oh yeah and the scene I drew is the Ichigo and Rukia bench scene, it will hopefully be finished soon ^_^ Please leave a review though I'd appreciate it.**

**Thanks for the reviews: atelophobic, diggix, Aprilup, 2coolforyou, Fallen-Yuki, and Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**

**-Spidergoth ^_-**


End file.
